Repository of Knowledge
by Blosiom
Summary: Hogwarts is closed after the Chamber of Secrets is opened. What does that mean for Ginny? How does been sent to different schools effect the house rivalries and how many students return when the school is re-opened? What does this mean for Harry and his friends? And how does this effect the war against Voldermort when it comes?
1. Hogwarts Closed

Disclaimer - The world of Hogwarts belongs to JK Rowling. Only the characters outside of this world are mine.

\- The idea for this story came to me while reading Niflheim-Academy by Araceil so go check it out and read it.

\- This story is also posted on my account on AO3

Chapter 1 - Hogwarts Closed

Monday, November 2nd

"Closed" Harry whispered staring up at Dumbledore as the school board of governors stood behind him.

"Hogwarts will reopen as soon as the school is safe. But after last year the board feels it is best that Hogwarts close while the wards are updated and a full search is conducted for the creature that attacked Mrs Norris. All teachers have been questioned on the matter and we are certain it could not have been a student. Since this has happened before and resulted in a students death we felt it best to be overly cautious. Until such a time all students will be either home schooled or attending a different school per your parent's wishes. I have here information on all the different schools in the world. It is yours and your parents choice. Letters have been sent out and parents will be waiting for you tomorrow when the train arrives in London. Please pack your things."

Harry could only stare at the headmaster in shock, this couldn't be happening. The Dursleys...

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Maybe you can come to stay with us" Ron looked at him but Harry knew that wouldn't be an option. He liked the Weasleys but couldn't stay with them long term, Mrs Weasley was just a bit too overbearing for him.

"Something will work out Harry" Hermione looked at him with a sad look and Harry shrugged, right now he couldn't see how it could.

* * *

Tuesday 3rd November

The trip back to Kings Cross had been unbearable. People had been popping in and out trying to guess if they would be home-schooled or which other they would attend while reading the booklet they had been given. Beauxbatons and Dumstrang were part of a triade with Hogwarts and expected to be where most students went. They both had similar lessons except that Beauxbatons mostly took girls and put more focus on charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They also had a number of Veela students and Seers. Dumstrang mostly took boys and put more emphasis on the Dark Arts, physical defence and magical defence. Out of the three Hogwarts was the most rounded only it didn't teach the dark arts, Dumbledore had taken that off the curriculum years ago.

Then of cause, there were the other schools. Castelobruxo was in Brazil and took students 8 to 18. They also had subjects that had been taken from the Hogwarts curriculum such as blood magic, healing and law. Since students started age 8 it was unlikely many would be going there, not to mention it was on the other side of the world. Ron called it the Dumstrang of the south. Ilvermorny was in America and took students 11 to 18. They taught many of the subjects Hogwarts did but since the school was in the middle of a city they didn't have a pitch for flying, COMC or Divination. They did, however, teach wandless, blood magic, healing, law, Mind magic, Animagus and warding instead. Ron wasn't too thrilled with the idea of going there either but Hermione thought it might be interesting.

Kennecott Academy was somewhere in Canada/ America and took students 15 to 23 so none of them would be going. It did, however, sound interesting and they knew a few of the older students would want to go. The downside was the secrecy, they booklet listed some subjects but said many were hidden. There was also the fact once you started there you couldn't leave. All three of them guessed the ministry wouldn't like any children going there since they wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts. Koldovstoretz was in Russia and blatantly said they didn't take students from outside since Russia had so many children to cater too of their own. They too taught the Dark arts, Healing, Blood magic, warding and so on. The school though didn't look that inviting and took students 11 to 18. None of them liked the sound of it.

The next two schools were both in Japan. Mahoutokoro school of magic took students 7 and up. They taught both muggle and magical subjects but only the standard things and all students had to learn the same thing. Kyandouru Shijuku had four sites across Japan and took students 6 to 18. They were, however, a day school and taught both muggle and magical subjects allowing the students to choose what they wanted to study in the upper years. Hermione found both schools fascinating but a note had been made that learning Japanese was difficult so students would struggle with the language. They had been told as an option.

Uagadou School of Magic was in Africa and took students 11 and up. They taught everything wandlessly and there was a lot of focus on nature and the outside. All of them agreed if Neville could adapt that school would be perfect for him. They did have an area on Potions but it was minor and students learned at their own pace leaving once they passed the international version of NEWTs.

Arwindale Academy was shockingly in Scotland somewhere and took 11 to 18. That school though was advertised as fast-paced and that if you didn't get a letter from them it was unlikely you would cope and would need to leave as they taught both muggle and magical. They were again like Kennacot shrouded in secrecy. Hermione really liked the idea of the school while Ron just pulled a face. Merlin Imperial Academy of Magic was in Ireland and took 11 to 20 years. They were again considered fast-paced but not as bad as Arwindale. It was noted though that they took a lot of magical creatures. This again piped Hermione's interest especially if she didn't get into Arwindale that had become her first option.

Se Ridica Padure was in Romania. They too took a lot of magical creatures and had subjects not taught at Hogwarts. The school took students 11 to 18 with an optional 3 years after to study mastery level. It wasn't fast-paced and students worked at their own pace. Hermione thought the school would be perfect for Ron, though the boy in question pulled a face when seeing some of the classes open to students. "Sex magic." Harry secretly agreed but didn't say a word.

The next school was Nyx School of Magic. They were in India and took students 7 to 21. The school didn't believe in light or dark magic only grey and intent. They taught lessons on anything from muggle subjects to magical subjects like Necromancy, blood magic, spell creation and healing. The subjects though were done by age but some of the laws the school had put them all off.

The second to last school was Euro-Glyth school of Extraordinary Languages. They were an international school with sites from London and Leeds in England to Africa, Canada, Spain and the Carabeaian. What was unique about it was like Kyandouru Shijuku in Japan, was it was a day school. It took students from 8 to 18 and while missing some of the Hogwarts subjects like Broom flying, COMC and Divination they also taught things like Muggle science, mind magic, animagus, wizarding culture and warding. A heavy focus was put on languages. Students started with one language age 8 and then added another every year until they had 8. After that, it was a choice. Emphasis was put on magical languages such as Mermish, Gobbledegook and Troll but there were other languages as well. It was another school Hermione liked the look of while Ron turned his nose up.

It was the last school that had Hermione salivating at the idea of going. Magi Academy as it was said in English was the only school in the world built around a Repository of Knowledge. Repositories had history, potions, creatures, cultures and objects of the old world before a large cataclysmic event caused all knowledge to be lost. Only what the survivors remembered remained. The locations of all the Repositories had also been lost. So far four had been found and it was the last one that was held in Magi Academy. The school took 30 students a year from 11 to 21 and had many subjects Hogwarts didn't such as English, Latin, Mathematics and Norwegian since the school was somewhere in Norway. They also had subjects like mind magic, wandless magic, Healing, Spell creation and Blood magic. There was, however, one snag, a magical potential check was needed to enter. No one knew what the acceptance level was since it varied on scale to scale. But just that many failed.

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry looked at the girl.

"No matter I'll just apply as a Scholar at some point after Hogwarts. Maybe take a Holiday there every year."

"You thinking of going back once it re-opens." Harry looked at the girl. Hermione looked stunned at the idea and Ron looked horrified.

"Not go back. Blimey Harry where would you go."

"No idea" he looked at the list of schools. A day school sounded interesting but where would he stay. So that removed Euro-Glyth, he didn't think the Dursleys would let him stay and continue to learn magic. Nyx had a policy where students could stay but unless they let him join the junior program late he couldn't go. Kenneott he was too young for and wasn't year around. Merlin sounded interesting if stressful but again it wasn't year around. Arwindale he knew would be way out of his league and again wasn't year around. Se Ridica seemed like his best bet as they did allow students to stay during the summer. Even if Hogwarts re-opened, if he got along fine, he would probably stay since he would never have to see the Dursleys again. Unlike Ron, the thought of magical creatures didn't put him off either.

Everyone was talking about the schools and which they would like to attend that trip back to Kings Cross. People were popping in and out talking about where they would like to go and if they expected to be home-schooled along with the subjects offered. It had been a shock to most people to hear that many schools like Dumstrang did offer the 'dark' magic class's and didn't care. Many also offered Latin, Mind Magic and Animagus, for many Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were compulsory. It made some wonder if Hogwarts was actually all that great.

The main body of people seemed to think they would either end up at Beauxbatons, Dumstang or be homeschooled. Of the Gryffindor second years, Dean thought he would either be home-schooled or at Euro-Glyth. Lavender, Parvati and Fay all believed they would end up at Beauxbatons. Seamus believed he would also end up at Euro-Glyth. Neither Ron or Neville had any idea but both thought they would end up home-schooling, though neither liked the idea. Like they had thought Neville liked the idea of Uagadou. Hermione loved the idea of many of the schools so would talk to her parents and apply.

"What about you Harry?" Neville asked as the Quidditch team popped their heads around the door.

"No idea." Harry shrugged and looked at the team.

"What about you lot?"

"Euro-Glyth." Katie, Alicia and Angelina shrugged.

"Though Kennocott looks cool even if you can't leave. See what happens but might wait it out and then go there, mum and dad would let me choose." Angelina expanded.

"I would have longer to wait but we'll see I do like the idea of Kennocott or Nyx." Katie smiled.

"I like Nyx so will probably follow Angelina but go there." Alicia finished.

"Depends on mum," Fred and George said in unison.

"What about you Oliver?" Hermione asked eagerly. Out of all of them, Oliver was a 6th year and so far most 6th years were either going to Euro-Glyth, Beauxbatons, Dumstrung or been home-schooled"

"Not a clue. Might ask about Magi Academy or be home-schooled. Would be a shame to miss Quidditch but can't see myself at Dumstrang or Beauxbatons."

"Neither could I to be honest." Hermione shook her head.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived back at Kings Cross. Instead of the normal exuberance at seeing their children parents were anxious to make sure their children were ok despite it been said that no child had been hurt as the caretaker's cat had been. Harry slipped away and headed through the barrier where a displeased Vernon Dursley was waiting.

"Come boy" Harry didn't say anything and just followed giving a small wave to Hermione as he went, only to receive a worried look in return.

The drive back to Privet Drive was quiet. Vernon seemed content to ignore him and Harry wasn't in the mood to talk about his school that had just closed due to safety concerns. Once he walked through the door his trunk was once again locked up but this time he was allowed to keep Hedwig.

"In here boy." Vernon pushed him through to the living room where his aunt was sitting watching a gardening program that was instantly turned off.

"Why did the school close?"

"There is a strange creature loose, it killed someone last time it was awake before sleeping for 50 years. Now it is awake again so the board closed to school while they try and find it."

"Should have been found last time. I don't like freaks but this," she glared at him as if it was his fault. "When will it re-open?"

"No idea they gave us information on different schools. One looks to be all year around so if you will let me send a letter I'll apply."

"Do it," Vernon growled.

"I'll need my writing stuff out of my trunk," Vernon just glared at him this time but did open the cupboard and watched him pull out his clothes, ink, quills and parchment. Harry didn't dare try to grab anything else if he really needed something he would sneak down during the night. Fred and George had managed to teach him to lockpick in the 2 months school had been open.

Once up in his room Harry looked around the barren area and sighed. He dumped the clothes and writing supplies down on the bed before going back for Hedwig. Aunt Petunia was standing there glaring at the owl while holding the bedding he normally used. Both where thrust on him before she followed him up and locked the door behind him. The window had been repaired but the bars hadn't been replaced thankfully. Harry didn't waste time writing out a letter to Se Ridica Padure Scoala

 _To the Headmistress/Headmaster,_

 _My name is Harry Potter as you may know Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has recently closed due to safety concerns. As we left we were given information on different schools and yours was the one that interested me due to your year-round program and the way students learn at there own pace. If it is possible I would like to start attending as soon as possible to continue my magical education. I do not know what arrangements have been put in place for students from Hogwarts with the other schools if any arrangements need to be put in place can you please tell me._

 _Harry Potter_

He sighed as he finished writing the letter and looked at Hedwig.

"Up for a trip to Romania," his faithful owl hooted softly and lifted her wings in a clear sign she was. Harry smiled and didn't waste time tying the letter in place. "Your a good girl Hedwig, fly safely" with that he launched her out the window and watched her leave into the darkness of the evening.


	2. Magi Acamdey

Chapter 2 - Magi Acadmey

Friday 6th November

The next three days were much like the time before Hogwarts this past summer. Lots of chores and little food. Harry could only hope that Hedwig returned soon or they caught the monster of Hogwarts. He didn't hold much hope on either. It was a long way to Romania and would probably take Hedwig a week there and another week back if he was lucky. As for Hogwarts, it had been 50 years since the monster had last roamed the school and they hadn't caught it last time and never found it since. It could be months or years before they caught the creature. Not to mention the board wanted to do a good search of the school and update the wards. Harry guessed it would be next September at the earliest the school re-opened.

It was because of this that Harry got quite a shock when he went into his room and saw a strange bird sitting on his desk. It wasn't an owl that he knew but he wasn't 100% what it was. If he had to hazard a guess he would say a small Eagle but that was strange. Whatever the creature was it had a letter tied to around its neck attached to some sort of collar. Wearily Harry approached and released the letter before looking at the bird.

"Do you need a response?" without a word the creature bobbed its head before looking at him again.

"OK" Harry strangely wondered if this was his reply from Se Ridica but if that was the case where was Hedwig. Without a word, he unrolled the letter and blinked as an orb fell out and landed in his hand. Instantly the mist inside the clear orb started to change colour cycling though grey, pink, blue, green, orange, purple and silver before finally turning gold. As it stopped writing started to appear on the formally blank parchment until he was holding a letter in his hand.

 _Magere Akademi_  
 _Headmistress Rosaland Cerishsil_  
 _Order of Merlin first class, Head of International School Board Standards_

 _Dear Prospective Student_

 _As a former student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you already know the school has closed. What you may not know is about the different processes the different schools take for late admissions of students. Magere Akademi does not take any extra tests or procedures on admitting late students. We were contacted to say the school was closing and we may have students contacting us. In response we decided to send out our magisk Globus._

 _Magisk Globus is our version of a magical potential checker orb. To get into Magere Akademu you must have a magical potential above Magere or Magi which is an Orange colour on the international standard. If you want a look at what your colour means it is on the separate sheet at the back. You may or may not know that Magere Akademi is the only school in the world that has a magical potential requirement to enter the school._

 _Magere Akademi takes a maximum of 30 students every year from all over the world and from many different creature races. We have Humans, Elementals, Fauns, Satyrs, Nymphs, Merrow, Selkie, Dwarfs, Demons, Goblins and Centaurs along with many others. As long as you have the magical potential you may attend. What makes Magere Akademi so unique is it is built around one of the Repositories on Knowledge. It is the only school in the world to be so as while 4 have been found only one was built. The first Repository was found in Canada 200 years ago and has since been hidden by the natives. The second was found in Brazil 150 years ago and no one knows where that one is. The 3rd was found in Russia 100 years ago and they have moved their ministry over so their Department of Mysteries could take over. The 4th was found 40 years ago and when found by myself and several other scholars in Norway. We decided to open a school and allow students and Scholars access believing the knowledge should be shared and open to all._

 _Our school is new and doesn't have the history Hogwarts or other schools do. Therefore all our buildings are more modern but when building we did try to keep a traditional wizarding-style. We believe in preserving the old while also progressing towards the new. Part of this is the knowledge learned from the repository while the other part is our classes on both non-magical and magical culture. We observe both the new traditions of Halloween, as much as you can in a boarding school, and the old of Samhain. It is the students choice of which they observe. This means we have peace and harmony between those with non-magical parents and those born to magical parents and magical creatures._

 _T _here is more information and pictures of the school in the booklet you are holding._  
_

 _ _If you should be interested in joining our school you should know that the magical potential check is only the first stage of admittance. The second stage is a visit from a member of staff or a visit to the school. The third stage is testing. We are aware that most students applying from Hogwarts have some magical education. We do in fact have a couple of tests that can be administered and are adapting them to the years of magical education or even education a student has had. The final stage of admittance is an interview and discussion on the rules and such of the school._  
_

 _ _Should you wish to start down on this process please send a reply with the Eagle who brought this letter. If not please write your name on a piece of parchment and roll the Magisk Globus up inside and send it back so we can wipe it and use it again.__

 _We look forward to hearing your reply_  
 _Headmistress Rosaland Cerishsil_

Harry's eyes went wide as he read the information. He had enough magical potential to get into the school Hermione desperately wanted to. Quickly he flicked the letter over to see the list.

International Magical Potential Scale  
(Please note the words on this list have been translated to your native tongue)  
Grey – Non-magical  
Pink – Squib  
Blue – Witch/Wizard  
Green – Spellbound  
Orange – Magi  
Purple – Warlock  
Silver – Mage  
Gold – Sorcerer

A student must have a Magi level potential to attend Magere Akademi and is where the school got its name from. Magi in Norwegian is Magere and Akademy is Akademi. You should also note that while you have the potential to reach this level you may not be able to. A student must have the potential to be a Magi to attend Magere Akademi due to the level of magic around the repository and the workload the students are put under. Other schools use other tests to see if the students will be able to handle the school.

Harry had to sit down on seeing he had the magical potential to be a Sorcerer. It was a lot to take in. Se Ridica was year around but didn't have anything like this and he didn't know anything else about the school other than what had been listed in the booklet they had been given.

Quietly he looked through the pictures and information about the school. The first picture was of a small hut with a person standing outside with a sledge and dog. The small caption said this was how you reached the school. The next picture was of several snow-covered buildings with walkways between them. The main building had 4 towers and Harry thought that while it wasn't the same beauty of Hogwarts it was still nice in a frozen, ice-covered way. The next few pictures showed the main dining room, the entrance to the repository and a classroom.

The next picture caught his eye as it was 2 smaller ones stuck to each other. The caption read that it was a first-year dorm. That most first yeas shared a dorm with 2 students to a room and 3 rooms to a small common area and bathroom. The common area had 2 sofas and 2 chairs, 1 large table with 6 chairs and 3 large bookcases around the room. The bedrooms each had two beds, two wardrobes and two chests of draws with a shelf each inside. The next picture was of a single senior dorm stating that all students 6th year and up had their own room. There was a bed, desk, wardrobe, chest of draws, side table, reading area and bookcase in the room. In all, it looked quite inviting.

The next few pictures were of areas in one of the dorms before the next showed what was clearly a shop and told that one of the outbuildings and been made into a shopping area that sold clothes, stationary, potions ingredients, food, games and other things along with having an area to sit and eat away from the main dining room. The last couple of pictures showed where the dogs lived, an ice skating rink with students skating and the owlery or post birdhouse as it was called that housed the school eagles and owls.

The final picture was of their flying area or Quidditch pitch. This was again two pictures and one showed a traditional quidditch pitch and the next showed the place filled with obstacles. Apparently, there was a trick flying team and several quidditch teams made up of students and at different times the whole flying area looked different depending on the needs of the students.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. For a new school, it was amazing, the repository probably drew a lot of people and even the age or requirements didn't put him off. At the back was several small passages written by different students about the school.

First Year.  
The school is amazing I couldn't believe it when I was told I had the potential to go. For classes, the teachers set reading and then in class you perform the magical spells before reading for the next class. Having access to the repository and the information is unbelievable. Some areas you need your wand to access so I worked hard to earn the ability to carry my wand outside the class. The teachers say this is to teach us responsibility and to cut down on fights outside of class. I think it is a good idea and makes me feel safe when walking around the school with the older students and other magical creatures. Overall I am glad me and my parents worked so hard on the process to get me here.

 _It was an interesting concept and idea making someone earn the right to carry their wand outside of class. Harry knew there really should be something like it at Hogwarts with all the fights that went on between the different houses. But then no one would be able to carry one with the way Snape went on and the other teachers trying to counter each other._

Second Year.  
I really like the clubs. I'm in the art club and won a medal last year for one of my sculptures in the art competition. One day I hope to join the Repository Expedition Squad. You can't as a Scholar it has to be students and they go and make sure the different areas of the Repository are safe before opening them. Apparently, there are lots of tricks and traps. I study a lot because I want to join but you have to be at least a 5th year and if you are found trying to get into an unauthorized area before that you lose all right to join. The rules are strict but keep us safe and they aren't unfair either.

 _That was also interesting and intrigued him. The idea of there been other competitions then flying, Harry wondered what others there was. The Repository Expedition Squad also sounded cool and something like the thing everyone wants to do._

Third Year.  
This year I focused on the dog sledging, next year I get my student or Little to mentor and I want to be able to bring them to the school myself. Everyone has the chance to learn but not everyone does. If you don't an older student brings you and your Liten on a two-seat sledge so you can be with them on the journey but if you learn yourself then you can bring them. I found it very impressive that my mentor could bring me themselves instead of needing help as some did. It's not easy and the dogs are hard to control and strong you have to get all the way to Beginner level 5. Some work on it for years so the fact I did it in one is really impressive.

 _Harry smiled at that. The idea of a mentor from the 4th year was a good one, another he wished they had had at Hogwarts._

Fourth Year.  
This year I got my little and I was their big. In Norwegian that is Liten and Star. Mentors help with getting school supplies, decorating their room, finding their way around the school, protecting the dorm, advice on subjects and clubs and when you are stuck on school work. They could also just be someone to talk to. I still talk to my mentor and they helped me pick my fourth-year subjects when we can start taking optional subjects. My mentor is in their 7th year now and my Grand Store or G big is in their last year. It's nice having that chain of people to talk to and advice to draw upon. My mentor told me that they were very nervous about getting their own liten and that their mentor helped a lot. I hope I have been as good a mentor to my liten as my mentor was to me.

Fifth Year.  
Where to start. Magere Akademi is a great school. I went to a magical primary school before this and it was nothing like what I was told to expect from a higher magical school. My primary school was a feeder school where we automatically got a place at a higher school and the higher school didn't have half the subjects or opportunities we do here. I love the recognition they give you. I like having a basic tie and then for different things like becoming a mentor or the best at Gobbstones in the school or a football captain you earn a tie you can wear. Then there are the pins so for every weapon you learn to use you get a pin, or if you have the ability of a potions master just without taking the test yet you earn a pin for it. This means that in your last year they set it up and you take that mastery. Some take four or five its insane. But those pins mean that if there is ever a problem those students are called on to help as they technically have a mastery. The Scholars can't, they can only go in certain areas and are just visiting. There is something major wrong if the scholars are allowed the help solve problems of the students. It's our school, our responsibility. That pride it stays with you.

Sixth Year.  
So last year I took my international tests. L. or Lower Magical Tests. They weren't that hard actually but many say the school prepares you for it and I think they do. I'm on the Repository Expedition Squad and we use a lot of what we use in our lessons. There are all sorts in there as protections and it is an honour to be allowed to join. We're the best in the school but if you break the rules you get taken off and are never allowed back on. It's harsh but one mistake could put everyone at risk. Before I joined I always wondered why the other repositories were restricted access but now I know and understand. It makes you respect the rules and the way the school is run. If I had to pick one word to describe Magere Akademi it would be pride as everyone here is proud of the school and to be able to attend.

Seventh Year.  
It is strange to think I am now a seventh year. This year I take my H.M.E.T or Higher Magically Exhausting Tests. There is a more basic national level you can take but everyone here takes the harder ones. The headmistress says we would be doing ourselves a disservice to our magic is we took the basic ones and didn't use our magic fully to reach the protentional we saw in that orb. I'm the second in my family to come here and my younger sister attends to. We live at one of the hostels since our mother died of dragon pox and our father couldn't look after us with his job. It isn't just us at the hostel either but other kids. Some have been removed due to abuse. Others abandoned for coming into a creature inheritance. But we all look out for each other and its better at the hostel then in an orphanage for foster care under the government. Some are adopted but many stay and then the hostel finds them a flat once they graduate the school. My older brother leaves this year and he says he's going to ask them to help him find a house so we can all live together. That would be nice. The hostel is great but none of us would pass up the chance to be a family.

 _Hostel, there was hostels you could stay at if you were abused. Harry wasn't sure if they would allow him to stay or how you could live it one but if he could stay there during the summers maybe he could attend Magere Akademi instead of Se Ridica it certainly sounded amazing._

Eighth Year  
I can't believe I am a Senior. The top of the school. This year I have only optional subjects and I'm glad I got the grades to take the mastery class's I want. I'm studying for my Potions, Battle Magic and Blood Magic Mastery. Many of the classes have pre-requests and subjects you have to take at the same time but then you do uses them and bring everything together. The hard work the last few years really paid off. Clubs I'm in Repository Expedition Squad, Martial Arts, World Cultures and Dog Sledding.

Ninth Year  
Next to last year. Next Year I become a Rist Grand Store as a new Liten joins the mentor family and our current one becomes a Stor. What to say clubs I'm in Skiing, Ice Skating, Debate and Music. I wanted to join to Repository Expedition Squad or RES but I was a naughty kid in my first year and went where I wasn't supposed to. I was glad they didn't kick me out and over the years have learned the consequences of that action. I came close to been expelled a couple of times my first two years here but since my third year, my mentor really helped me turn my life around so I could get my own Liten. Now I can pass that knowledge and experience onto others. While I missed out on some things because of who I was, I know when I graduate to follow the rules or you can miss out on things in life. Better learn that in school then when you are an adult.

Tenth Year  
It's hard to think I am a senior and in my final year. This year I take all my mastery tests. I was one of the crazy ones that went for five, most do one or three. I am doing Healing, Potions, Animagus, Alchemy, and Battle Magics. The last one might seem strange but when I was in my third year our home was attacked and my parents and older brother were killed. The school really helped, moving me and my younger siblings into a hostel and helping with counselling. Since then I wanted to be a healer to help so others don't lose their parents but I also wanted to learn how to protect me and my younger siblings. All of us lived at the hostel together, even the others and John was only 7. They sent them to a school to learn close to the hostel before they took the test to come when they were 11. Susan didn't have the potential so she attends a different school and lives at the same hostel with us during the holidays. Its nice like that. But I can honestly say that Magere Akademi has been a ride and a journey I will never forget. The counselling, lessons, clubs, the Chinook shopping centre was opened just 3 years ago and now with the scholars, the school feels like a strange village. Its an experience I will treasure and remember for the rest of my life. I'll be back and visiting that for sure certainly as a scholar I'll never stop learning now. I entered Magere Akademi as a small boy and they made me into the man I am today. Thank You.

Harry smiled as he finished reading making up his mind. He would write to Magere Akademi and see what they say.


	3. Lots of Letters

Chapter 3 - Lots of Letters

Saturday 7th November

Harry had written a letter back asking about a teacher visit but also that his guardians didn't like magic so arriving by magical means might but unwelcome. The school hadn't said anything about sending the Orb back if they had wanted to attend or the information pack so Harry kept them, putting them in the broken desk. The Gold Orb had become precious to him. It showed him that despite what some people thought due to his grades and struggling with doing spells he did have the ability to be a great wizard or as it seemed Sorcerer.

The next few days continued as if he didn't now have a debate on which school to possibly attend. Ron finally sent him a letter a week after they had left Hogwarts. The day the letter arrived Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sombre that it should have been the first Quidditch match of year Gryffindor vs Slytherin. He still had no idea on what school to attend and Hedwig had yet to return. He had been over the booklet they had been given and the information brought by the Eagle dozens of times and still had no more of an idea. He guessed it depended on what the schools said about the summers. For him, it always came down to the summers and the Dursleys, never the magic itself which wasn't fair.

 _Hey Harry_  
 _How are you getting on at the Dursleys, if they get too bad let us know and will bust you out again? Things are different here as mum has us studying the theory while she makes up her mind. Charlie is trying to get mum to send us to that school in Romania and Bill is agreeing with him. Mum wants us to home-school for a year which will mean applying for a underage magic waver for us all. Percy wanted to attend that Magi Academy that had Hermione so hyped up over. But then those strange magic orb things arrived and none of them turned orange like it said they had to. Percy and Ginny got blue while me, Fred and George all got green. Now Percy is trying to get into Merlin or Euro-Glyth. He doesn't want to be home-schooled. Fred and George have no idea and I don't much care either._  
 _On another note when mum helped Ginny unpack she found a strange black book in her things that felt strange to her. She had dad test it and it came up dark magic, he's sent it to Bill to have a look at. Weird huh, wonder where she got it. I bet it was Malfoy in Diagon, remember he pulled one of her books out her cauldron._  
 _Anyway let me know when you decided and if I can we can go together. Haven't heard from Hermione yet have you._  
 _Ron._

Harry smiled and made that another plus to Se Ridica if he went Ron might go. It really was the best school for his friend but Harry didn't know. Quietly he wrote a reply while Errol rested, the Weasleys really needed a younger owl but couldn't afford one and he knew they wouldn't like him helping them out either.

 _Hey Ron_  
 _I don't need busting yet, just doing chores and Dudley isn't here as he is away at Smeltings so OK so far. I haven't heard from Hermione yet but she doesn't have an Owl and I sent Hedwig off with a letter to one of the schools and she hasn't returned yet._

 _I haven't made my mind up but have the option of 2 that would mean I don't have to return to the Dursleys but Se Ridica is one of them. Ron which is better trying to learn everything from your mum or having lots of people. I imagine Se Ridica also has quidditch and yer there are the magical creatures but as long as there is no fighting it should be a problem. Ask Charlie for more information as if him and Bill want you to go they must like and know something about the school. Not to mention depending on the search it might be years before Hogwarts re-opens._

 _Percy always liked studying and maybe going to a school that is study focused might be good for him. But looking at it Merlin was fast paced and studying mastery level at 6th year. Maybe Percy might be better at Euro-Glyth or something, its a day school so would settle your mum as well. But for the higher schools like Arwindale and Merlin, I think Percy might be a bit old._

 _As for the strange book, it wouldn't surprise me but how could you prove it? Maybe Bill will find out what it is but the dark magic is worrying. Depending on what it is Ginny might need counselling would your mum and dad be able to do that? Hogwarts doesn't or we would have had it after last year thinking about it._  
 _Anyway, hope it gets sorted and let me know._  
 _Harry_

"Take that when your rested Errol" the old owl hooted in thanks before settling down to rest.

* * *

Amalia Petrescu sighed as she quietly read through and wrote out notices to the various Hogwarts students that had applied. It seemed that the information on acceptance hadn't made it into the information sent home with the students. Some had known by reputation but others hadn't. So now she was repeatedly sending notes on go to Gringotts and get this. Some families she knew by reputation did have magical creature blood and so was sending a note saying their names had been put on the list they were compelling and they had a high chance of admittance but could you please go to go Gringotts and get your percentages or use a potion if you are able before sending it.

Without thinking about it she picked up the next letter to read through. Instantly she raised an eyebrow at the admission of interest due to the year-round program. Another miss notification by the school. Many had actually been asking about holidays outside the program not wanting to attend due to it. It was even more interesting it was coming from Harry Potter of all people. Shaking her head she started writing a more complete information letter adding information on the hostels. She didn't know if the Potters had creature blood or not off the top of her head. She was aware they had had one Potter attend previously but that was several generations back. Even if he didn't come and attend she could at least help and hopefully someone else would notice the fact that the boy-who-lived didn't want to spend much time with his family. It wasn't normal. If he did come she would certainly look into it and have him assessed for abuse or neglect. She just hoped that wasn't the case and he was just an eager child but her gut said otherwise and in a school like this, she had learned to listen to it.

* * *

Rosaland Cerishsil shook her head and she went through the orbs sent back by the students of Hogwarts. Many had also sent back notes begging to still be allowed to attend. She guessed those were from the so-called 'studious' Ravenclaws. Honestly sorting children like that is only encouraging only one group of students to study. And she bet the others outside of it who liked to study and did, were outcasts of their 'house', so had never understood it been a graduate of Se Ridica herself.

Out of some 300 students that they had sent orbs to at Hogwarts about 75 would have the potential to attend Magere Akademi. Out of those they would start with those interested in the school and send out secondary invitations to the most powerful if they didn't reply. She was just thankful that almost every student had sent their orb back. Of those that hadn't, it seemed they had received the acceptance letter and wanted to keep their orb, but had also sent a letter of interest. Rosaland was starting there, she would look at the orbs themselves second.

The first letter came from a sixth Year Oliver Wood. He was warlock level and had good grades so she put him on the list of potential students. They never took over 30 a year but never really filled all their years so had spaces for up to 3 or 4 a year to possibly take. Rosaland didn't think they would take that many as the students would have to want to attend and work. Many would be visited or visit the school themselves and that would weed them down, it always did. They never took students who just wanted access to the Repository. The scholars came for that and students could apply through their school for the month of July if they were interested. They were a school first and a Repository of Knowledge second.

The next letter came from fifth-year Aspen Burke. Aspen if she wanted to attend they would gladly have her, any school would as a Sorcerer level student. They did well at the school as they tended to be driven students and how they worked and the spells tended to help them reach that Sorcerer level potential. At Hogwarts, she would probably only reach Magi if she was lucky and then Warlock if she worked after she left Hogwarts, the lessons just weren't geared to that level potential, its why they checked.

Next followed several letters from students that hadn't sent back the Orbs, if they didn't attend they would collect the orb in some way but they never did get them all back anyway. Another letter that caught her eye was from fourth-year Cedric Diggory he was Warlock level but again a hard-working student if the grades he had sent with the letter was any indication. The next several were all from first years. Rosaland knew it would be these students that adapted to the school the best and the ones she was looking to taking. They hadn't had long at Hogwarts and were the right age to start.

Next came the second and third-year letters and again two caught her eye. One was from Susan Bones. Rosaland knew Amalia Bones so guessed the girl was her niece. She was Mage level and another that would never reach her full potential at Hogwarts, Merlin knew Amelia hadn't if what Rosaland suspected. The last letter in the pile was from Harry Potter. He was one of the several that hadn't sent the orbs back so she didn't have a clue what his potential was. But his letter was polite and interesting. He thanked them for the information and asked for a visit but noted that his guardians were fearful of magic. Rosaland frowned at that she had found that a magic-fearing relative never bode well for children. Her own experience was proof enough and it was why she had campaigned so much to get the Hostals opened. They had now been working well even before Magere Akademi opened. She would have to be careful about who was sent and look into it. Even if he didn't attend she would make sure that was looked into.

Tuesday 10th November

It was three days later when Hedwig returned at the same time as the strange Eagle. Harry could only stare at the two of them as Hedwig seemed to glare at the Eagle who wasn't bothered.  
"OK. Here Hedwig" he reached out to his tired owl and removed the letter before she went to her cage to rest. Quickly he then released the Eagle who left obviously not needing a reply this time. He decided to start with the letter from Hedwig since his poor owl had worked hard for it and it was the one he had been waiting for the longest. It had only been about a week and he was actually surprised it had only taken that long.

 _Se Ridica Padure Scoala_

 _Dear Mr Potter_  
 _We were delighted to hear from you and many other students as well. We were aware of Hogwarts closing and were contacted about possibly taking some students. I am sorry to inform you that we actually don't have a year-round program. Students stay over the summer for various reasons, due to abuse or not been welcome in their own country due to their status as a magical creature, or parents deaths. Some students like to stay at the school so they can continue counselling or activities. Others stay in hostels._

 _Hostels if you haven't been informed are buildings set up by different schools to house children who can't stay with their own family for one reason or another. Many schools co-habit the same hostel so the costs are spread out over the schools. This cost is either included in tuition or paid for by the school depending on the school itself. Some people even donate back to the hostel they stayed at once they are able to, so other children don't have to worry about that cost._

 _The school's headteacher becomes the children's guardian with the hostel manager or head, usually, a squib or wizard becomes the child's foster parent of sorts. If the children living there are too young to attend a magical school they will either attend a magical primary school if there is one nearby or a non-magical primary school that is local. Children will stay at the hostel until they graduate the school when they are then found an apartment or other home depending on their circumstances or they are adopted. This is due to the fact there aren't many magical orphanages in many countries. Entrance into the hostel depends on the school but children can stay there temporarily on request if needed and then be evaluated for a more permanent place. This is a bit like been temporarily taken into non-magical foster care on request and then been evaluated to possibly stay permanently by social services._

 _What happens would depend on you and your circumstances. As for more information on the school, unlike Hogwarts, we don't have houses. Students are housed due to their status as a creature or a human and our uniform reflects that. We get many magical creatures and so separate children if they are submissives, Betas, Dominants or humans and who you take classes with depends on this as well. We do have Quidditch but we also have football and cheerleading as well. Students take standard subjects up to the 7th year with some options and lessons can last late into the evening or on a Saturday. The idea has been that if the student really wants to take the class it won't matter when the class is._

 _Our classes are set up so students can work at their own pace but slacking will be pushed by teachers. First through to third years take classes together, the fourth to sixth years and finally seventh through to the tenth year if students choose to stay. This allows a lot of opportunities to students learning and as long as you are ready to take exams when they come you can learn at your own pace._

 _Therefore as a second year, you would take Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Ancient Runes, Potions, History of Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Astronomy and if you are powerful enough or a magical creature Wandless Magic. You then of cause have the option of electives. As long as you keep up with the work you can take as many or as few subjects outside of the compulsory as you wish._

 _As for entrance, priority is given to magical creatures or those with a suspected magical creature inheritance. To find this out you would need to go to Gringotts and request an inheritance test. Once you know if you still wish to attend just send us the part on possible creature inheritances and we will put your name on the list. Normally we only take students when they come into their inheritance or in September. To help Hogwarts we are currently compelling a list, starting with the students likely to come into an inheritance and then working down on those interested. These new students will all start in January unless they come into an inheritance prior to that date._

 _I hope this helps you make a decision Mr Potter and if you would like to attend please just send a note of interest and the results of an inheritance test from Gringotts, we only need the part on creature inheritances._

 _Sincerely_  
 _Headmistress Amalia Petrescu_

Harry frowned at the fact it wasn't a year-round school but was thankful for more information on the Hostels. So he could request to stay at a hostel and then go through an evaluation to stay permanently, that was good. The information on the school just made him think it was even more perfect for Ron and the other Weasleys, maybe even Percy. He would have to copy some of the information out and send it to them if Bill and Charlie didn't tell them before that.

Quietly he next turned to the letter from the Eagle and picked it up.

 _Magere Akademi_

 _Dear Mr Potter_  
 _We are pleased with your interest in our school and by the fact you have seen our letter we are aware you at least have a Magi or Megere level magical potential. As per your request, a member of staff will arrive tomorrow at 9am to speak to you and your guardians about the school and answer any questions you have. Also per your note about them been distrustful of magic the staff member will arrive via the front door. There is a tracking spell on this parchment that will lead them to the right location so please don't dispose of it until after the visit or the staff member will not arrive._

 _Sincerely_  
 _Headmistress Rosaland Cerishsil_

Harry nodded and made a note to tell the Dursleys, he would request staying at the hostels when the teacher was here. Without a word, he put the letter in the old desk with the Gold coloured Orb and letter from Se Ridica. If tomorrow didn't go well he would go to Gringotts and request the inheritance test and look into another school asking if they could take him and if he could stay at a hostel. One way or another he was leaving the Dursleys before Dumbledore tried to stop him again.  
"Up for a trip to Hermione's in the morning Hedwig" Hedwig gave a tired hoot before settling down to sleep, she would need it before going back out again.

 _Hey Hermione_  
 _How you doing? Any ideas on schools yet? And what about those strange Orbs?_  
 _The Dursleys are being OK and I'm looking into schools. There is a teacher from one coming to see me tomorrow and if that doesn't work I somehow have to get to Gringotts for the other I'm looking into. Have you heard about what happened with Ginny from Ron? He said he hadn't heard from you. Apparently, Bill and Charlie, his older brothers, are trying to convince Mrs Weasley to let them go to Se Ridica but she wants to home-school them. Have to see who wins that battle._  
 _I've asked Hedwig to wait for a reply for you and if you want a letter sent to Ron, send it to me and I'll forward it for you, maybe you should consider getting an Owl._  
 _Harry_

"Wait till morning girl. You deserve a rest" Harry smiled at Hedwig, there had to be an easier way for long distance post then this as it would be too much for his poor owl flying around the world if they all ended up at different schools. He would have to look into it.

Deciding to get the horrible talk with his relatives out the way he stood and walked downstairs where the two were sitting.

"Found a school yet Boy" his Uncle was getting more and more impatient as time went on without a word from the schools.

"A teacher from one is coming here to talk to us tomorrow at nine. I have said that it would be better to arrive via the front door so they are doing that."

"You better be excepted boy or there will be trouble." Harry flinched at the threat and nodded before fleeing the living room. He really hoped tomorrow went well now.


	4. A visit from a teacher

Chapter 4 - A visit from a teacher.

Wednesday 11th November

The doorbell rang at nine on the dot and Harry was waiting having been sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Without a word he opened it and blinked at the man standing there. He was tall with short blond hair and brown eyes. The man himself was dressed in a black overcoat and Dark Blue trousers, he was holding a black briefcase in his hand, giving off an air of professionalism. If anything he was sure to relax the Dursleys just a little.

"Hello."

"You must be Mr Potter. I'm Jai Little from Magi Academy."

"Pleasure to meet you, please come in." Harry opened the door and let the man in. He had decided to wear his school uniform, minus robes, for the meeting as it was the only thing he had, that actually fit properly. "May I take your coat its a little warm in here."

"Certainly." Mr Little smiled and took off the overcoat showing a dark blue suit jacket that matched his trousers. This was paired with a light blue shirt and white tie.

"My relatives are in here." both Dursleys had got up and ready for the meeting, they wanted him gone and if that meant playing nice to some man to do it, then so be it. His uncle was wearing black trousers and a blue shirt, more then what he would normally wear on a day off, but not over the top. Aunt Petunia had on a dress but then she always wore them, it was just one of her nicer ones.

"I'm Jai Little from Magi Academy, a pleasure to meet you." Harry could see his uncles approving look at what the man was wearing and his manner, maybe this would bode well.

"Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia. Our son isn't here he is away at Smeltings, my alumni."

"Very good. I was sent to meet Mr Potters family and explain a bit more about Magi Academy. I do not know how much Mr Potter has shared with you."

"We don't care, as long as he attends some school it doesn't matter." Uncle Vernon stated and Mr Little blinked.

"Very well, is there somewhere we can talk ourselves then Mr Potter."

"Em, sure we can use my room." Harry moved from where he had been standing by the door. Mr Little had barely sat down and was getting back up again to follow him upstairs. His room still had the locks on and Harry missed the teachers look at them or the cat flap on the door before they entered the barren room.

"Busy re-decorating?"

"Something like that."

"Now Mr Potter what have you been told about Megere Akademi or Magi Academy as you may know it."

"I just have the information given to me from Hogwarts and that which was given when my orb changed colour."

"You were one of those that kept them."

"I didn't know we still had to send it back, I thought it was cool. Here." he went to the drawer and pulled out the papers and his orb"

"Great Merlin." Mr Little breathed.

"Sir?"

"Sorry, Mr Potter out of the about 300 students at Hogwarts only around 1% of Orbs would change to that colour, so about 3 of you."

"I didn't realise it was that rare but I thought it was uncommon."

"It certainly is Mr Potter and don't worry you can keep the orb, you didn't need to send it in. Any that attend will be asked if they want their orbs back, it just lets us know who to chase after more."

"What do you mean?" Harry waved at the bed and grabbed his wonky chair putting a book under to keep it upright.

"The Hogwarts curriculum is aimed at Witches and Wizards. As such someone with your potential isn't challenged and therefore doesn't meet their full potential. You still have the chance right up until you reach 21. In your case if you continued at Hogwarts you would maybe reach Magi level by the time you left, Warlock at the most. After you left you would either reach Warlock or possibly mage depending on what work you went into."

"So Hogwarts would hold me back."

"It is simply due to what their subjects are geared towards. They don't get magical creatures and yes they get powerful students but not many of the more powerful ones reach that full potential. Out of the 300 of you only around 75 of you had the ability to attend Magere Akademi, and we would never be able to take that many. We are starting with the younger students and the more powerful who were interested in attending and working from there. We only take 30 students at maximum a year.

"We have 2 places each for first and second years. 3 for third years, 1 for fourth, 4 for fifth and 2 for sixth years though we dowt we will fill them all. We had a larger intake than in the past last few years. Many want to attend a school with history. Yes, we have the Repository but it does turn some off, having that lack of history. The fact we are also open to scholars or the extra rules or cold can also turn people off."

"Cold?"

"You saw the ice and snow in your pictures yes?"

"Its like that all year 'round!"

"It does thaw some during the summer but it is still very cold. The highest temperature we have ever experienced is 11 degrees in the summer and we have hit minus 33 in the winter before. We don't expect people to go out in those temperatures more then necessary, so we have tunnels beneath the different buildings and the flying area is in a dome that can be opened if necessary, so people can fly all year. There is also a swimming pool so people can swim and the water is heated."

"I don't know how to swim?"

"We could teach you." Mr Little smiled. "Now what were your grades last year like?"

"Average except in potions. Professor Snape hates me and often banishes my potion without letting me try to fix it, and the Slytherins often throw things inside if it looks like its going ok."

"Alright, we'll leave that then. None of that, besides the interference, is surprising you are using a wand correct?"

"Yes."

"Many Sorcerer potentials have trouble using a wand, to begin with, you'll need a different focus and then learn to temper your spells for a wand."

"So it's not my fault."

"No." Harry sighed and looked to where Hedwig should be, she had left that morning. But to think all his trouble it wasn't his fault. He had seen the teachers frowns and other students look when he had struggled. To think it was all because he was too powerful for a wand right now.

"You should also know that Magere Akademi has some extra or even different rules due to the repository and different students we get." Mr Little stated and Harry looked at him. "You might have picked up on some of these from the reviews by students. We call them privileges. It is considered a privilege to be able to carry your wand outside of class, to carry a knife even in class, go flying without supervision and others. It all has to be earned through readings or talks to a teacher but they can be lost. Such as for your wand or focus you can earn it but then should you start a fight in the halls you lose it. Defending yourself doesn't count and a thorough investigation with memory viewings and talks with people or even mild truth spells get to the bottom so the right people are punished."

"That's different, I thought they could do with something like it at Hogwarts after I read through it."

"It's not just for fighting between humans but also the different creatures. We also have a five strike policy. So again going with the fighting the first instance punishment or stage 1 would be a loss of the privilege to carry a focus or wand and if that wasn't available an essay would be assigned. Stage 2 would be detention that can be things like working in the kitchens, cleaning the Post Bird House, helping in the infirmary or others. Stage 3 would be grounding and there are different stages for that such as been grounded to your house, wing or tower and then going down to your room. More information is given on this in the student welcome pack. Stage 4 is suspension and stage 5 is expelled.

"All of these are reset each term so you could get grounded up to 6 times each term for various things. And even in our short history, we have rarely expelled students, scholars have been forced to leave several times but we've only expelled two students. Both Vampires who couldn't follow the don't drink from unwilling students rule."

"We'll be given a list when we arrive?"

"You will be given a welcome book that has a map of the school and a list of all privileges to be earned, information on clubs, a list of all rules and the possible punishments you can receive and how those would work. This means that students have no excuse for saying but we didn't know." Mr Little smiled and Harry guessed people still tried to pull that trick.

"Someone mentioned the hostels." with those four little words Mr Little's face became deadly serious as he opened the briefcase and pulled out some information.

"Mr Potter from meeting your guardians downstairs and seeing this room I have a basic idea on why you would want to know. People only ask about them when things are bad at home. Most don't mention them or are interested until they get to the school and learn about being able to stay to visit friends or if parents are going to a conference or such. No student stays at the school outside of term, all go to a hostel either temporary or permanently, yes some do have permanent rooms there, the hostel becomes their home. Now can you tell me more about why there is a cat flap and locks on this door or the broken furniture in here?"

"No." Harry glanced towards the door worried they would be listening.

"Alright from what I have seen we do have grounds to move you and do a more thorough investigation at a later date. I also don't feel comfortable leaving you here, so even if you decide not to attend the Academy you are coming with me today." Harry breathed a sigh of relief at that and got a sad smile from the teacher. "Do you have any more questions?"

"How will the mentor thing work with those of us from Hogwarts and if we did come when would we start? Se Ridica sent me a letter saying they were making a list about starting after Christmas."

"Good questions. All of you would be assigned a mentor. How it would work on receiving your own student to mentor will depend on how you adapt and your wishes, there would be a meeting with the headmistress about it. For any older students, it is unlikely they would receive their own student to mentor unless there was a real shortage. As for starting terms at Magere Akademi run from September to the end of November. We then have a month off and start up again in January through to March. We then have April off and the last term goes from May to July before everyone has August off.

"As such what the headmistress is wanting to do is get you all magic wavers and move you to a hostel for the few weeks and give you some books and basic tests to see where you are before deciding finally if you wish to attend. This is about the same as our normal policy. We always do tests as some students attend a non-magical school, some a magical primary school, some schools like Euro-Glyth and Nyx start at a younger age.

"The tests help us work out where students are and pair mentors with students. Then there is the second interview. All schools to the sounds of things are doing something similar since it is so close to the end of many terms. Many are compelling lists and maybe doing basic tests. All only have a month so it is pointless starting now, might as well wait and then start in the new term. Use the time between to see where you are and catch up a little if needed."

"I would like to go through the tests. Would we be able to go to Gringotts so I could put my name down for Se Ridica on the off chance."

"Certainly that can be done in the next day or so. Now let's get you packed and moved, we have four options for an English student, Norway, France, Netherlands or Iceland so I'll make a call and see who has space."

"I'll pack." Mr Little smiled and nodded pulling out a strange mirror and starting to talk to it.

* * *

Harry shivered as they arrived in Iceland. Apparently, there had been rooms free in all of the hostels so the headmistress had had the decision of where he was going, she had thought Iceland was safer for him. Harry wasn't so sure, wondering if the cold would get him first as he pulled his winter cloak around him tightly.

"It's just around the corner." Mr Little showed him down the frozen streets and into a small building that had something written on it in a foreign language. Inside was warm and welcoming with a large fire going and chairs and sofas scattered around the room. It was done in soothing creams and browns with a little white and blue thrown in. Above the fireplace was 5 crests.

"Good afternoon Mr Little."

"Good to see you, Mary, I contacted you earlier about a semi-permanent, possible permanent room."

"Yes, we have a single free. All the kids are at school at the moment so I'll show you up. Elendur has just popped out for something and should be back soon. Yes, here we are." she picked up a key from the pile on the board behind her, and came from behind the desk. They followed her through one of the doors coming off the main room. Inside was done in cream while the floor was the same wood that he had seen so far. Coming off the hallway were 3 doors and Harry idly wondered where they went.

"Just follow me." Harry followed the tall woman, who had her long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail, up the stairs. They came to a long corridor full of doors. Quietly they went down and then turned onto another passageway before arriving at room 27. As they walked, he noticed that she was wearing a purple top and black trousers, with black boots due to the snow outside. "Here we are."

Harry opened the door and then paused, looking around. It was done simply in blues and greens. Against the back wall was a single bed. On the right side, at the bottom of the bed was a desk and chair, with the window also on the back wall. To the left, was the wardrobe in the corner, with a chest of draws next to it. Just next to the bed was a side table. Harry noticed that there was also space for his trunk next to the desk. It was simple but better than anything he had ever had before. He was also thankful for the window since he did have some Claustrophobia, mostly at night.

"It's nice thanks." Harry looked back and smiled.

"We'll be in touch about the tests and I'll arrange for someone to take you to the local branch of Gringotts tomorrow. No doubt Mary and Elendur will tell you the rules in a bit. This hostel doesn't take students from Se Ridica. So if you do go there, you will be moved but for now, this will do."

"Why did I come here then?"

"Quickness partly, someone here, the fact it was us that moved you. Not to mention for some strange reason, the 4 hostels that cater to English students, don't take students for Se Ridica at the moment. So you will either be moved to a hostel for a different country or it will be set up that you go despite living here. But don't worry about that, that's between the schools and Erlendur. He will have first say if you can stay despite going to Se Ridica or not."

"So be nice to him." Harry smiled and Mr Littles lips twitched.

"Indeed."

"Sir, what do I call you," he asked as Mr Little pulled out his shrunken trunk and owl cage unshrinking them.

"Lærer. It means teacher in Norwegian."

"I'll do my best Larer." Harry struggled to get his tongue around the strange word.

"I'll be in contact Harry."

"I'll let you unpack. Those are our bedding at the moment, later if you want you can get your own. Shout if you need anything dear, you're the only one here. It's half nine as we're an hour behind England dear so lunch is in 3 hours at half 12, I'll give you a shout. O and the bathroom is about four doors down, there are the traditional boy and girl sign on the door."

"OK." Harry nodded as the door closed and he looked around the room. The floor he noticed was carpet which was a strange concept for him. Deciding since he was probably going to be here at least a month, he might as well unpack as suggested. Harry moved his trunk to the side and started pulling things out. He first put his books in a line on the shelf above the desk and then set out his ink, parchment and quills. Next was his photo album that went on the window with Hedwig's cage. He hoped she could find him and would be fine with the journey, he really needed to sort out something for international post. Harry didn't bother hanging up Dudley's cast-offs but did hang up his cloak and invisibility cloak. He put the few pictures he had up of him, Ron and Hermione around the desk. Finally, he lent his broom up against the wardrobe, before taking a look around. It was bear, but it was home, and better than the Dursleys.

* * *

Harry meandered about his room for an hour before deciding to explore, after all, Mary hadn't said he had to stay in his room. It didn't take long to realise the hostel was a warren of rooms. Most were locked which made sense as so was his. He did find the bathroom which turned out to be a large room with two halves. One girls and one boys with toilets and showers with doors on them. He was apparently on the next to last floor and it seemed all the upper four floors had been bedrooms and bathrooms. The bottom floor had two rooms, a bathroom and then he was back to where he started at the entrance. The bottom two rooms were just packed full of bunk beds and Harry wondered what they were for.

Mary wasn't anywhere in sight, so he started exploring the doors around the main room. One turned out to be a reading area with books and tables. The second was clearly a cloakroom. Another it seemed led to the dining area, where there was a serving hatch and the kitchen behind. Inside the kitchen though was a creature he had never seen before. It certainly wasn't a house elf and when it spoke it wasn't in English at first.

"English," it spoke.

"Yes, my name is Harry."

"Mine is Neevia."

"Nice to meet you." half expecting it to burst out in tears as Dobby had. Neevia seemed to be a little taller then Dobby had been, about 3ft, with shoulder brown hair, pale skin and pointed ears. She or he guessed it was she, was dressed in a white dress with an apron over the top.

"You must be Harry." he turned at the sound of the new voice. This man was tall with short brown hair, moustache and brown eyes. He was removing a heavy furred brown coat, to show a long-sleeved black top and blue trousers with black boots.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Erlendur Sigurdsson, call me Erlendur" he spoke with a heavy accent, much heavier then Neevia's. "Neevia is a Grundel, sort of a relation to a house elf you will be used to."

"OK."

"Just think of her as a kind cook as long as you treat her right there won't be trouble."

"Sounds good. I was just exploring."

"No reason you can't. Bedrooms are private unless someone is invited in. The only real place off limits so to speak is the kitchen, there is always water in that machine there and you can have snacks in your room. My office, the room behind the desk, is also off limits without permission.

"Rules are basic, let us know if you are going out and curfew for you is at 7pm. For you, it is in your bedroom by 9 and lights out at 10. All upper floors are quiet zones from 7 when the youngest goes to bed. Different ages have different rules. Such as we wouldn't tell an 18-year-old to go to bed at 7 or be back by six. No, they are back by 9 and in their room by 12, after that up to them." Harry nodded that was fair.

"No fighting, we don't expect you to get along with everyone but at least be civil. No stealing and let us know if you are feeling ill. Anything else we'll cross as we come to it. Just be sensible and we won't have a problem."

"What if there is a problem?" Harry asked wearily. Mr Erlendur eyed him for a moment before relaxing as if trying to guess if he would be a problem or just wanted to know. "We do groundings to your room and the building but always a warning first. When grounded to the building you can go anywhere. When grounded to your room you can be in your room, the bathroom and the kitchen but that's it. Always for a set time and it never changes but can be added if you do something else in that time. We never hit and we never shout. There are people living here who have been abused and they don't like loud angry voices." Harry nodded. He understood that. All the Dursleys liked to shout, and be loud when angry at him, or trying to get him into trouble.

"Now it is up to you what you want to do. I understand you need to make a trip to Gringotts either today or tomorrow. I actually have time to take you this afternoon if you wish, as I need to go myself."

"Sounds good."

"Good, we'll leave just after lunch. It's now 11 so an hour and a half till then."

"OK." Harry again nodded and with a last look at Neevia, fled the dining room and back to his own room. This place certainly wasn't the Dursleys. But Harry hadn't yet decided if it was safe. After all, Hogwarts was supposed to be safe yet it had closed. So far the only safe place he had found was the Weasleys. But he had only been there just under a month, not that long to really see if the place was safe.


	5. Trip to Gringotts

Chapter 5 - Trip to Gringotts

Wednesday 11th November

All speech in Norwegian

"Welcome back Jai how did it go?" Jai walked into a meeting with the headmistress and Deputy Haley. Over the last few days, the two of them had been meeting various students and still had some to go. But were gathering every few days to review things.

"I believe this is one to talk about last."

"Fair enough. Haley?" headmistress Rosaland Cerishsil turned to the second deputy. She was average height with short white hair and hazel coloured eyes. But for a Human, she had an aura of extreme power. Jai knew why too, she was one of the few who was sorcerer level and a sensitive. Rosaland had a particular proficiency and bond with some of the children from the Hostels. And Jai had a suspicion if they had been around when Rosaland had attended Se Ridica, she would have lived in one herself.

"Over the last few days, I have visited a few students. Lewish Thorverton is a first year and Veiviser potential. He seems to be a very bright young man and eager to learn. But also incredibly smart. His parents are pure-bloods and not interested in any muggle subjects. Lewish though seems interested in them and was disappointed that we didn't offer more. His parents were not pleased and want the prestige of their son attending Magere Akademi."

"It will be a shame but not unexpected."

"Blaise Zabini is a second year with Magere potential. But he was very interested in the Repository. I think he would be best schooled elsewhere. I have retrieved his orb. Matthew Lesnar is a third year with Veiviser potential. He is a pure-blood and his parents didn't seem to like the idea of him attending Magere though Matthew was interested. He has other siblings and the parents seemed to be very into the idea of appearing like a modern family. There's just something off there but they seemed nice enough. His younger brother Edward is a first year and again very bright and Veiviser potential. But he too seemed more interested in the Repository. But I got the feeling that was because he had never heard of it before." Haley spoke.

She was a tall elf with long brown hair and blue eyes. Jai had come to learn that Haley's political views were that of a shadow elf. She didn't think that they should go destroying and enslaving humans. But she also didn't think they should integrate fully into the wizarding world. She was happy living and working there. However every holiday she returned to the Elven realm. Jai knew though that her first loyalty was the students. Including that if something threatened them she would stand with the students. Even against the other elves, unless she felt it was justified.

"Some potential and some not. Let's send invitations to the tests to the Lesnar brothers and see how it progresses. I would be curious to see where they end up. At the very least we need to let the head of that school, know to keep an eye out for potential trouble."

"Agreed." Haley nodded.

"Jai?"

"I visited the Truebloods. Carson is a first year and Skrant potential while David is a third year and Veiviser potential. Both are bright children and very engaged. Unlike the Lesnar brothers, their parents seemed interested in them coming. Both seemed more concerned about potential punishments than the repository, which concerned me. But nothing that warranted immediate action. I would recommend sending invitations to tests and keep an eye."

"Agreed. Who else have you seen?"

"I have also been to Byron Miller. He is a half-blood Omega and again very bright. He is only Magere level but seemed interested in the subjects we teach. But not to the point I think of him wanting to come. I think he was more interested in comparing schools to get to where he wants. He's a third year but very preceptive. He also spoke about been a half-blood in a pure-blood house and seemed to want away from it. I don't think he would settle here.

"I also visited first-year Luna Lovegood, but her father seems set on her going to Se Ridica. Luna seems to be quiet the untrained seer. Se Ridica, Beaxbatons and Ariwdale all have better Divination programmes and I think her father recognises this. Hannah Abbot admitted that she would rather go somewhere until she can return to Hogwarts. Her parents aren't in the position to home-school her, so she is down for a few schools and will decide later.

"The last two were interesting. Oliver Wood is a sixth year and Veiviser potential. He seemed more interested in our quidditch teams then the repository. But he was also interested in the differences between Hogwarts and the Academy. His goal is to play professional and if that doesn't work he wants to become a spell crafter, though he admits he has never told anyone this. He's an older student but I think he could excel here. His only interest in the repository was how our expedition of it worked, as he had heard of them before. But he was also interested in how being an older student would affect him. He wants to find a school and stay there until he graduates. Even playing professional he would be interested in further education, knowing he couldn't play Quidditch forever. He's older but I would like to give him a chance."

"We'll send an invite. You mentioned seeing one more."

"Harry Potter." Those two words made Rosaland sit up straight. Harry Potter was one of those that hadn't returned the orb, and some of his questions had worried her. She had mentioned keeping an eye when visiting him.

"How is everything with him? The Potters do have elf blood in them but I am not sure if it is still active or not." Haley noted.

"He mentioned needing to go to Gringotts about a test for Se Ridica. If he does have elf blood he is unaware of it. But will be soon. Mr Potter was a polite young man and very interested in the school. He has read the broacher back to front, and when speaking he could link what I was saying to it. Never once did he mention or did we speak about the Repository." That got a raised eyebrow. Most at least asked a few questions. Even if, like Oliver, it was how they managed the repository, with the school or the scholars. "Mr Potter uses a wand focus, that is not the problem, the problem lies that he is a Trollmann potential."

"You are sure." Haley sat forward.

"Yes, he showed me the orb and, was willing to give it to me if I needed it. I let him keep it, it seemed important to him. He said he did struggle with spells and was shocked it might be his potential interfering that was the problem. Potions he told me that his teacher regularly vanished his potions, without letting him try to correct it or other students interfering. Others spoke of this problem as well."

"Yes, I got that as well." Haley nodded.

"We'll expect any arriving to need help in potions then. I'll also make a note on it for international standards."

"He was more interested in the school and knowing the rules. The problem was his guardians. They said they didn't care as long as he attended a school, so I spent all of five minutes with them. His room was bare, and he didn't comment when I asked if they were decorating. He did also ask about the hostels. When I returned with questions on why there was a cat flap and locks on his bedroom door he refused to comment."

"They are abusing him." Rosaland got an angry look in her eye.

"I believe so. I have not left him there. But just dropped him off at Snjó Kastala Farfuglaheimili in Iceland. They are going to look after him, and said they may let him stay there, depending on his behaviour, even if he possibly attends Se Ridica."

"Very well, lets put him down for tests. If I know Erlendur, he will soon sniff out what has been going on there, and make sure the boy gets settled and checked. You did the right thing. We'll meet up in a few days about the next round of students."

* * *

Wednesday 11th November

All speech in English

Lunch was quiet. It was only him, Mary, Erlendur, Neevia and someone called Gunner. He was apparently a brownie and did most of the cleaning. Once done Mr Erlendur grabbed his winter coat and looked at him.

"You'll want your coat."

"I only have my school cloak." Harry flinched when the man muttered something under his breath, he clearly wasn't amused.

"I'm not angry at you. Mary, grab the spare coats."

"Will do." the woman disappeared upstairs for a minute, before coming back with a pile of clothing floating behind her. "Here Harry lets see what fits."

"But!"

"You need a coat Harry and proper shoes to go out. We'll take you out with one of the older kids this weekend. Merlin knows I can never pick something fashionable, and Erlendur hates shopping. But the teens will know. For now, we'll see what fits here."

"And I'll pick a few things up that are major while out for Gringotts. I may hate shopping, but proper clothes in Iceland during winter is a necessity, that I can handle." Harry resigned himself to trying a few things on. Apparently, it was brought with money donated to the hostel. Not to mention stuff the other kids had outgrown, and given to them if still useable.  
Out of the lot they managed to find a brown coat, black waterproof pants and black walking boots that fit him. The few other things that did, were all for younger children since he was so small. He was forced to use the children's hat, gloves and scarf as they weren't letting him outside without them.

"Will do, but that stuff is all on the out. We'll send it to be remade when you're finished with it." Erlendur muttered. Harry didn't care, it was warm and besides his uniform, he had worn used clothing all his life.

He quickly discovered though, once outside it was still freezing.

"You need layers, underclothes, we'll pick them up." it was a twenty-minute walk to a back alley. Here all Erlendur had to do was put his hand on the wall, and the door opened. The magic district was small. Erlendur explained you needed magic, any magic to open the area, even squibs could. The area was small as Iceland's magical population was small. Harry quickly noticed everything was inside. But in that weather, it wasn't surprising. There was a small Gringotts, robe shop, bookshop, second-hand shop, post office, Healers office, stationery and potions. But that was it.  
They didn't waste time and headed straight to Gringotts. Erlendur spoke to the Goblin at an empty till, and they were soon shown into a small office.

"Yes?"

"This is Harry Potter. We need an inheritance test done, due to the closing of Hogwarts. I also wish to know the state of his accounts, since he is currently staying at my hostel."

"Very well, please wait." the Goblin called another Goblin to get the things he needed. He came back quickly with a knife, bowl, parchment, potion and folder full of more papers.

"You need to put the parchment in the bowl, pour the potion over it, and then prick your finger, it will all be absorbed." the Goblin stated. He started to mess with the folder, obviously expecting him to do as he was told. Harry decided not to argue and did as he had been ordered. He needed this inheritance test so it was better to follow instructions. He watched as everything was absorbed. While Erlendur cleaned the knife, to make sure no blood was left on it. It didn't take long to absorb. Once it had the Goblin, who hadn't told them his name, pulled it out before handing it over.

Harry James Potter  
Born – 31 July 1980 12:59 pm  
Mother – Lily Potter nee Evens  
Father – James Potter  
Godfather – Sirius Black  
Godmother – Alice Longbottom

Inheritance – Potter  
Evens  
Black  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Slytherin – right of conquest

Possible Creature Inheritance – Shape-shifter – 90% - Active Evens line  
Elf – 75% - Active Potter line  
Kitriara – 60% - Active Evens line  
Fairy – 45% - Active Evens line  
Veela – 30% - Carrier Potter line  
Fae – 15% - Active Evens line  
Drake – 5% - Carrier Potter line

Gifts – Parseltongue  
Sensitive  
Telepathy  
Fire Elemental  
Teleportation

Dark Magic – Horcrux

"What does all this mean?" Harry handed the parchment to the hostal head.

"I do not know much about Se Ridica, but that would be more than enough to get you admitted I would say."

"So those are the possible creature inheritances I could have?"

"Yes. A Drake is part human part dragon and comes in on the persons 17th birthday if it is active. Yours isn't so you carry the Gene, but it isn't a possible inheritance for you. Fairy is active so you could get that on your 16th birthday. They are tall with pointed ears and wings. Elves are also on the 16th birthday. Not like the house elves, but tall with pointed ears and powerful. High Elves they call themselves. Veela comes in at 15 but again as with Drake you are just a carrier. They are part bird part human. Fae and Kitriara are both on the 14th birthday. Both are active so possible. Fae can either be animal or elemental. Where you can become any animal and control one element. Or control any element and have one animal form. Kitriara is the fox version of a kitsune. Having ears, tail and that animal form are the basics. Shape-shifter is the last one and possible at 13. Not many come in that young, Demons are the only other. They are a mix of a natural Animagus, so any animal form and a Metamorph, the ability to change your appearance at will."

"So I'll get all of them?"

"No, you have a high chance of getting one of them. More the active ones, but in extreme circumstances, you could force an inactive one. The chances of you been fully human on your 17th birthday are very low. But you'll only get one. It is very rare for someone to be part one thing and part another by inheritance. It's unusual to be born that way. Most are fully one creature, even if both parents are different creatures, though they will always be a carrier for the other."

"OK." Harry nodded.

"The gifts I'll explain back at the hostel. The inheritance is what you will gain access to, monetary wise when you are either emancipated or turn 17. The Goblins will have more information on what you will gain. But other than designating someone to vote in your place and learning, there isn't much you can do until you are 17."

"He could also begin business ventures through a proxy. There are however some disconcerting things about his vaults."

"Like what?" Harry looked at the Goblin.

"The Potter vaults have remained untouched. Everything stopped when your parents died and since their will was never read nothing has changed. It is just gathering dust and interest. There have only been 2 transactions for your trust vault."

"I made both of them. One before my first year and one before the start of this year at Hogwarts."

"Correct, the only other thing to go out is your tuition. With the school closing, most of that has been returned for this year."

"Good." Erlendur nodded.

"The Evens vaults have again remained untouched and unclaimed. Since your mother never took an inheritance test, she did not know about the vaults. Many have made claims on the Gryffindor vault over the years. But none showed on the test, I do not believe the Potters were ever one of them. There have only been a few attempts on the Ravenclaw vaults. But while one or two had a distant line, none were direct enough to gain access. Since another line was showing stronger."

"My mothers and since they were squibs or in mums case didn't know, they were left."

"The only things to have been touched there is the Hogwarts vault used for scholarships and such. The headmaster as access and various people donate into it. So much goes out of each of the founder's vaults each year towards this unless and heir stops it. Non have, or being able to."

"What about the Black vaults?" Erlendur asked, starting to suspect there was something there.

"Sirius Black named his Godson Harry Potter his heir. He was then sent to prison for betraying them but never had a trial."

"But if it was a traditional ceremony and not just paperwork, he wouldn't have survived to betray them. It had to be as it showed on the test, that only shows magical relatives."

"That's why my aunt and uncle didn't show."

"Correct. He couldn't have betrayed them. But that should have come out in a trial, but if he never had one..." the Hostel manager looked troubled at the idea.

"He was not the only one, and since then the Ministry has been able to gain access to some of the vaults. Just not the family vault. They have been taking money from those they can. Sirius Blacks heir vault and personal vault are those they have been able to access. They tried with Regulus Black, but he has registered deceased on our records for a number of years. So they have been denied every time."

"And it's the Ministry and they're doing it for others since the ministry denied them a trial. Makes you wonder if they did that on purpose to be able to claim that money. "

"They did try to access the Potter vaults at one time. But were denied as the reasons were sketchy, and since the only living Potter was too young, they were denied. All others who have tried with a look-a-like Potter failed the test to check the authenticity of the person."

"Is there anything we can do to stop the Ministry taking the Black money since Harry is the heir?"

"Not without a proxy,"

"How do I set one?" Harry asked. He was curious and upset that the Ministry, had both denied someone a trial and were stealing from that person.

"It must be a native to the country, over 17 and a pureblood. Then you both must fill out paperwork here at Gringotts to be filed at the ministry. Currently, Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian and proxy."

"And he didn't stop this!" Harry gasped in disbelief. This was unbelievable.

"Right we'll wait until the checks have gone through. When you change schools one of the headmistresses will become your guardian. They can then put a stop to it. After that, you can look into possibly finding a proxy." Erlendur shook his head. "For now is there any way for us to get some money out for clothing? Harry doesn't have anything appropriate, and while we will supply some, he does need more than that."

"The trust vault allows up to a set amount to be taken out each month. With a little extra in December for Christmas presents. Any leftover each month is carried over. The vault is re-filled each year. It did include a clause, that should both parents be deceased, extra could be taken in August for school supplies."

"Right, can we take some now, please? How much can he take?"

"1000 Standard. What is it for? There are some provisions for 2 or 3 emergency larger draws."

"Clothes, he only has summer things and his school uniform, nothing for the cold. We have a base of 500 standard to be transferred to get some suitable clothing. But it won't cover everything that he needs. He has nothing appropriate outside of his old school uniform. Shirts and trousers we can transfer but nothing else..."

"Emergency draw authorised. I'll go and get 3000 standard, do you wish that to be converted."

"Yes and the 500 from the Hostel bank draw."

"I'll be back in a moment." the Goblin stood and headed out.

"Standard?"

"It would equant to about 800G. But Standard has a bit more of a fair exchange rate and is used everywhere outside of Europe. There are some places that accept both Galleons and Standard. However, as with the name, Standard is used almost everywhere and is easier to understand. One coin means just that, one Standard."

"So 1000 coins is 1000 Standard."

"Yes."

"Here." the Goblin came back with a bunch of notes and a wallet."

"Thank you. We'll be back with a new magical guardian within a month. I take it after that until a native proxy is placed, there can be no votes for the Potter family."

"Correct."

"Good." Erlendur stood and they headed out.

* * *

Erlendur quickly ushered them through the small district and back out into the non-magical world.

"Now we are going to get some suitable things that I know will last you."

"I'm taking suitable also means somewhat expensive."

"You are the heir to 6 families. It is appalling that no one got you decent clothes by now. With your size though, it is going to be somewhat of a challenge to find things that can pass for a teenager in the smaller sizes."

"OK." Harry decided not to say more than that.

"Today is just outerwear and a few things to tide you over. We will get all the underwear so you need not be embarrassed when you come out with Mary and the group this weekend. We shall also work out sizes so you don't get turned into a giant dress-up doll."

"Thank you." Harry wasn't sure what else to say to that. He guessed he would realise more this weekend and by the look the man sent him, he was right.

All the store's names were written in Icelandic so Harry didn't have a clue where they were. But guessed it was some sort of sports or outdoor store since most things were coats and plastic trousers. Erlendur spoke to someone in Icelantic before they were shown over to a section of the store clearly meant for children.

"Right have a look and see what you like and then we'll go on size. But you are going to have to try some things on, just not as much as Mary would make you." Harry didn't respond and just filtered in and out, running his hand over the material. He had never been clothes shopping besides following the Dursleys as a slave to carry bags. He had no idea where to start.

"What have you found?"

"I've no idea."

"What about the material? What do you like or don't, remember it is more the feel of what touches your skin then the outside."

"Soft things."

"Fleece then, you need some anyway. I expect cotton as well. This way." this time he was led to another stand and with some encouragement, Harry ran his hand over the clothing shocked at how soft it felt. Most were the same colours in either a yellow and dark green or pink and the same green colour. Together they picked up some jackets and trousers. Then Erlendur found a few cotton t-shirts and threw them into the pile they were gathering. Finally, all that was needed was his size, so they headed to the changing room.

Even though they only had a few things to learn sizes, Harry still felt a bit like a human dress-up doll. The tightest things were the underclothes. There was a longsleeved undershirt called a Merino undershirt. That was grey with orange stitching and matching pants called Merino underpants. These were long and went down to the ankle. On top of that, he had to try on a Bersi soft fleece sweater that was in that strange browny-yellow and green colour. Apparently, it was called antique moss and olive. The top had a solid body and stripy sleeves with black cuffs. Then was the matching baddi fleece pants. Once both were on though Harry knew he would be warm outside since he was now sweating inside. To go with the pants they also got a jacket called an Eldur which had a solid body and solid yellow arms.

"We'll get two of the pants so you can wear both back to back if you wish," Erlendur stated making a note of the sizes.  
Knowing with the tops that would be enough to last to the weekend they headed over to the coats. The one they both liked the look of was that same yellowy colour with a fur hood, and since it fit that was the one they decided on. As they were heading to pay Harry paused spotting a one-piece suit in the same colours.

"It's an Elvis Jumpsuit, we can get it if you want."

"But not something I need."

"Harry some kids your age still have them, some adults still have them and it's not that expensive. Its warm and even the hostel will feel a little chilly, more then you're used to. If you want we can get it."  
Harry nodded after taking a deep breath as they headed to pay.

"What's this store called?"

"Cintamoni, do you want me to tell them to look around here again with you?"

"Sure."

Once they had paid they headed out. The only thing they paused to do was to pull on his new and thicker coat along with the hat and gloves they had picked up as well. Once out Harry had to admit he was a little warmer. In the next store, they got boxers and thick warm socks called ullarsokkar and some pyjamas. One set was the same fleece and another was a long cotton. Harry had never really slept in pyjamas before. But thought there was no harm having them. At the Dursleys, all his clothes were the same. So he had changed once every day in the morning, sleeping in the same clothes as he had worn that day. The only difference was if they were really wet or dirty to the point he would never have slept. Thus this would be a new experience for him.

The next place was clearly a shoe store. Harry actually found this the most painful so far. Erlendur seemed to notice. And therefore decided to get all the shoes he needed in one go. To save having to make a return trip. That meant formal black shoes, black wellington boots, blue trainers, blue flipflops and blue slippers. These went with the walking boots he was currently wearing.

Both of them decided to end the shopping trip after the shoe shop. Considering they had all the emergency stuff he needed. Quietly they walked back to the hostal. It had been about 2 hours since they had left and it was now hitting nearly 4 when they got back. Both of them were exhausted. When he walked in there were several young kids running around pulling off boots, coats and waterproofs. Some had full body suits, some had trousers with suspenders and coats. While others had separate trousers and coats.  
Erlendur showed him where to put his own things. Everyone had a peg, shelf and box with a sticker on with their name.

"This one will be yours." he was shown to an empty peg and Harry noticed that the sticker was new. Quietly he pulled off his new coat and hung it up before pulling off his boots. Together he and Erlendur pulled out his trainers, wellington boots and slippers before lining them up as everyone else had. After he quickly took the rest of his new clothes upstairs and hung them up before getting changed. He didn't bother putting the underclothes on since he would be staying inside. All that was needed was his new fleece trousers and jacket with a t-shirt, woolly socks and slippers. He also put on the new boxers and once done he was amazed at how better he felt. He then slowly crept back downstairs. All the young kids were milling around but several had noticed him and were watching. Mary seemed to call them all to attention and speak to them before nodding.

"Here Harry, this potion will help you learn Icelandic over the next few days. You will have to work on it to be able to go between English and Icelandic. The potion just helps you pick up the language around you quicker." Erlendur spoke to him.

"OK." Harry nodded and took the potion. As normal it tasted horrible and his ears buzzed for several minutes as he was led to a chair.

" _Harry, can you understand me?"_

 _"Yeh!"_ the words sounded strange to his ears and his throat hurt a little.

 _"It will take a few hours to adjust, just take your time. The older children will be back in about an hour."_

 _"OK,"_ he nodded and looked around as the sounds he heard slowly turned into words he understood.

For the next hour, he could only sit there and listen before the older kids slowly started to stream through the door. While the younger kids migrated into the reading area to start homework.

After what seemed to be the last of ten older kids to the fifteen or so younger. Mary brought them over and introduced them all. Harry forgot all the names in seconds as he focused on understanding what they were all saying. After they had been introduced most drifted away while two stayed.  
One was an older girl about 15 with short blond hair and blue eyes. The strange thing was her skin seemed to have a grey coloured tint to it. The other was a male about a year older than him with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

 _"How long since you had the potion?"_ the girl smiled.

 _"About an hour,"_ he spoke casually.

 _"My names Tabitha Garnett, I'm from Canada but live here due to safety concerns. If your wondering I'm a Sprite."_

 _"O!"_

 _"I'm Jakob Andersen, I'm from Norway. When me and my older brother were taken into care there wasn't room at the Oslo hostel. So we were brought here. They offered to move us when space became available but we didn't want to."_

 _"Is your brother around?"_ Harry asked not wanting to go into why he was here. It didn't seem appropriate to touch on either the safety concerns or why Jakob had been taken into care. Not after just meeting them.

 _"He couldn't stick around. He got himself grounded to his room so had to go straight there."_ Jakob laughed and Harry frowned.

 _"Robert was caught sneaking out to see his girlfriend several times."_ Tabitha smiled and Harry went red. He had heard the other boys talk about that sort of stuff in the dorms. Yet never really paid attention to it before.

 _"Any idea what school you'll be attending? You're here because Hogwarts closed right?"_

 _"Kinda."_ Harry shrugged, he really didn't want to go into it. _"We're looking at either Se Ridica or Magi. But no hostel that takes English students does both so I ended up here."_

 _"You could get into Magere wow. I heard the Repository is amazing. I really want to look when I graduate from Euro-Glyth."_ Jakob seemed to dream and Harry was reminded of his friend Hermione.

 _"That's quite something. Around here having the power requirement and then the attitude to get in is everyone's dream. I didn't have the power."_ Tabitha smiled.

 _"Attitude?"_

 _"Just wanting to go and study isn't enough. You have to want to go not just because of the Repository. But because you like the school and the way it works, something to do with their rules."_ Jacob shrugged.

 _"Many apply because they want early access to the Repository before they hit 18. Then they can apply to be admitted as a scholar. But since they only take around 30 students a year they have to weed them out. They use someone's attitude to do it. It isn't all about the Repository but the school. Students who are willing to learn but not over the top on it. They have to want to get involved in other activities. All that is worked out through the tests they do. Its the only school in this area that does it. But it is effective on getting their numbers down."_ Tabitha explained.

 _"Strange, they said I had to do the tests to see where I was in relation to them from Hogwarts. I think I remember something about two interviews. I know I've been through one. Mr Erlendur said that I would almost certainly be admitted into Se Ridica if I didn't. If that was the case he would consider keeping me here on my behaviour and how I got along with people."_

 _"High chance of creature inheritance then."_ Tabitha smiled.

 _"He said the chance of me not getting one is very slim. But I have until my 13th birthday before starting to worry, and that's not until July."_

 _"I was lucky, human all the way been Muggle-born. Some of the others here or those that attend Se Ridica I heard, not so lucky. It's not just the families that won't let them stay, some of the parents want the kids. It's their government that won't allow it and the parents don't have the means or ability to move. So the kids end up either staying at Se Ridica full time or in a hostel. There is one or two here like that but none of us go to Se Ridica."_ Jakob rolled off and Harry realised, that while there might be some here due to abuse like him. There were many different situations, he wasn't the only one that had problems.

 _"What schools do people attend here?"_

 _"The crests tell you."_ Tabitha pointed to the crests above the fireplace. _"There are Magere and Euro-Glyth obviously. Then there is Kennecott Academy, Merlin Academy and Dumstang."_

 _"So what care system are you under Harry?"_

 _"Jakob that is enough it is not a question to ask?"_ the head came storming across.

 _"But why?"_

A.N. Cintamoni real store online and can find items online as included names.


	6. Medical Tests

Disclaimer - The world of Hogwarts belongs to JK Rowling. Only the characters outside of this world are mine.

\- This story is also posted on my account on AO3

Chapter 6 - Medical Tests

Wednesday 11th November

 _"Becuase he was going to ask not only Care System but the department as well. That is private."_

 _"But we all know each others at Hogwarts."_

 _"All?"_ Erlendur raised an eyebrow. _"So you would know the seventh years?"_

 _"No."_ Harry paused.

 _"You know those your friends or enemies with. Maybe those in your year or your care system depending on what it is. But not everyone. As it is, we have heard several things about people from Britain being placed in the wrong system. So someone is coming to check you tomorrow."_

 _"There has been one in my year so far, not sure about others."_

 _"All the more reason."_

* * *

Thursday 12th November

Harry slept awkwardly that night. He had had this problem his first year at Hogwarts and again when he had returned for his second year. It was a new bed with new sounds around him. Hopefully, he would adjust soon. The next morning he was woken to the sounds of people getting up and ready so decided to follow, groaning as the clock said 6 am. Now he could understand what people were saying, things were much more interesting.

As he left his room kids from 6 to 18 were running up and down the hall for bags, uniform, books and homework. Clearly, it was organised chaos. Shaking his head he quietly headed downstairs and into the dining area. Here he grabbed breakfast before sitting down. It wasn't long until Tabitha and Jakob sat down with him. Both were dressed in what was obviously the Euro-Glyth school uniform. Tabitha had a red and white striped blouse, grey jumper with light blue piping and a red and light blue tartan skirt. She also had an orange band around her upper arm. Harry guessed was for castes. They had never used them at Hogwarts but then they never had many magical creatures at Hogwarts. Tabitha was a Sprite and went to Euro-Glyth so they must have a few there. Jakob had a white shirt on with a red tie, grey jumper with orange piping and red and orange tartan trousers. However, he didn't have a band around his upper arm.

 _"Sorry about last night."_

 _"It's fine. At Hogwarts, everyone learns in their first year. So it all gets passed around and questions are asked. People want to know what this score or that score might mean for them. Guess it's different here."_

 _"Yes, it doesn't matter what score you get. Your taken to the centre you're registered to for the weekend. There everything is explained. We're registered between Greenland, Norway and England."_ Tabitha shrugged.

 _"Wonder what will happen with me. Never been to a centre, never registered on their radar. But we'll see after they double check the caste thing."_

 _"No idea think it will depend on which school you end up at. I don't know about Se Ridica. But I do know they have someone from each organisation at Magere, because of the way you travel to the school."_ Tabitha expanded on.

 _"Will have to wait and see then."_

 _"Just a bit, any idea who is coming and when?"_ Jakob asked.

 _"No idea. Can I ask about the colours and bands?"_

 _"Sure. They are for the different schools. Euro-Glyth is an international school. I go to the school in Caceres in Spain by portkey. They are 2 hours ahead hence the early wake-up call. Tabitha goes to the school in Leeds in England. So has an hour before she has to portkey."_

 _"I have to wear the band since I'm a Sprite. Jakob doesn't since he is human. Only magical creatures have to wear them so if there is a problem the teachers can tell who is who quickly."_

 _"That makes sense."_

 _"Doesn't it."_ Tabitha grinned as more and more people entered and left the dining room.

 _"Got to go, see ya."_ Jakob stood and headed out.

 _"He'll take a portkey from around the corner, mostly they just wear coats and boots before changing at the school. It's a lot warmer in Spain than here in Iceland. I'll do the same since while cold in Leeds nowhere near here."_

 _"What you going to do until then?"_

 _"I got some homework to finish and exams to study for."_

 _"Go on I'll find Mary or something, see if we can put a silencing charm on my room. So I don't get woken at six and can maybe sleep till seven or something."_

 _"Good luck."_

Mary and Erlendur did agree to the silencing charm since there was no reason for him to be up at that time. There was a monitoring charm on all the younger kids rooms and Harry agreed for it to be placed on his while the silencing charm was on. Purely because it was the only way they were going to cast it in the first place.

A man from the Ministry of Denmark turned up just before lunch. Apparently, since Iceland was so small they fell under the Danish ministry. Thankfully the man spoke Icelandic since he was still learning to swap between that and English.

 _"What system are you under currently?"_

 _"AMS, the family department."_

 _"Hem, there are a few things that dictate what system and department you are under. Your family, gifts and even creature inheritance. There is a spell that we use, that assesses which system you are best under. It takes into account possible inheritances, gifts and your family."_

 _"But what if you fall under one system for family, another for gifts and another for creature inheritances? We only hear about the family in England."_

 _"Because England only talks about family and to a lesser extent gifts. They don't cover creature inheritances much for the care system. It is there but hidden from the government. For the spell precedence is given to gifts, then creatures then family."_ Harry nodded at that. _"Now stand still, I'll cast the spell and a coloured glow will appear around you. We are hoping for the AMS red."_

Harry didn't like how he ended that sentence. He glanced at the hostel head who was standing there with his arms crossed. Without another word, the ministry man cast the spell. Harry looked down at his arms. The glow wasn't red, it was orange.

 _"No!"_ he whispered. He was under the OSS.

 _"That is what we feared."_

 _"Where are you going to take him?"_

 _"I'll take him to the centre in Greenland for a full check-up, we'll have you back in a couple of days and will be in contact. Mr Potter, please pack enough clothes to last a couple of days."_

 _"Go on Harry you'll be fine."_

 _"OK."_ without another word he turned and ran up to his room. Deciding to use his school bag he started to put all his new clothes into the expanded bag. He only had enough to last him a few days as they were supposed to go shopping this weekend.

Once that was done he headed back down after locking his door and walked over.

 _"You'll want your coat and thermals, Mr Potter, it is as cold in Greenland as it is here in Iceland." without a word he turned and walked to get his coat. He had his thermal underclothes in the bag and was wearing his fleece stuff, thinking, for now, he would manage with just his coat and boots._

The cold was the first thing Harry registered about Greenland. It was a strange name for a frozen country. Thankfully the OSS Center was just around the corner and attached to the local magical hospital. The ministry worker explained he would stay at the centre but all his tests would be done at the hospital. Another thing Harry realised quickly was no one spoke Icelandic, forcing him to quickly learn to swap to English.

First, he was booked in and shown a room to stay in. Then he was assessed to see what department he fell under. This was followed up by a magical scan that Harry cringed away from. Accompanied by the doctors talking in rapid Danish. Before he was escorted back to his room and told to wait.

The next day and a half was a run of medical test after medical test. He quickly got to grips between swapping from Icelandic to English and back again. He would still need practice reading and writing but that wasn't a big problem. The Doctors did all the checks with non-magical equipment. Informing him it was partly because he was so powerful and partly because he was sensitive. They would not, however, tell him the results of all these tests and it wasn't until the end Harry found out why.

* * *

Friday 13th November

"Ready to go home." the main doctor who had been working with him, Dr Kai Vang, sat down as his medi-guard stood behind him. Dr Vang was tall with short brown hair, blue eyes and glasses. Harry had first seen him just after he arrived. He had been the one that had performed the magical test spell. Then ordered all those non-magical tests, performing some himself. His Medi-guard was called Alf Holst. Apparently, the two were good friends so Alf came to work with Dr Vang. This helped to keep him safe so he could focus on his patients. Alf, as he had asked to be called, was about the same height as Dr Vang and had short red hair and grey eyes.

"Guess but can you tell me what all this was about?"

"Yes, I can also tell you your new department. All the tests were to see how you were doing, we got a little before I had to stop the magical diagnostic. We didn't know how powerful you were or that you were sensitive. We would never have done that if we had known. Now it is documented that we only use magic in the most extreme circumstances."

"I've never had trouble with potions before. Madam Pomfrey has checked me. however, normally I'm unconscious when I end up seeing her from Quidditch or something."

"You have never had trouble with potions?" the doctor clarified.

"No, I've had pain potions from when I hurt my wrist and never felt anything but the reduction in pain. I also had the cold and flu once or twice and not had problems and still went to class."

"Good that's noted and we'll contact the school medi-witch for your file and the English branch of AMS."

"I've never seen anyone from AMS. I didn't register high enough for them to bother with me."

"That's going to change." Dr Vang's eyes darkened. "What we found will be enough to remove you from your family, permanently. You said you were currently staying at a Hostel."

"Yes, Lærer Little was worried when he came to our meeting at the state of my room and their attitude toward me."

"I probably don't have to tell you what we discovered then. You are underweight but not too much we are worried."

"I wasn't back at the Dursleys long enough, but also hadn't been back at Hogwarts long enough to fully recover from the summer. Though I did spend some time at my friend's house and that helped."

"You are however under-nourished and that is affecting your height and how much energy you have. We are going to prescribe some potions for it since you have never had a problem. Although if you do contact us and we'll give you something else. You are also going to be on a special diet. I'll be sending all this information back with you to the hostal and forwarding some to the Danish Ministry."

"I'm living in Iceland."

"That would put you under the Norwegian Ministry. Yet you are also an English resident which puts you under the British Ministry. Since that is three I think you would fall under the ICW personally. I have a contact there and will ask before sending anything." Dr Vang shook his head. "You are however missing all your vaccinations. You had the basics but not the follow-ups, as that was after your parents had died. We'll be doing those once a month over the course of the year. Whichever school you go to will either have to take you to have them done or do them themselves depending on where you go.

"We also found that the malnutrition is affecting your bones and how strong they are. That will be fixed with the potions and diet along with exercise. Have a rest to get the potions working until you go back to school and then build it up, again that will have to be you and the school working with us."

"OK, no exercise."

"Good. The next worrying thing was the number of bones you had broken in the past that haven't set right. I am guessing your guardians never took you to a doctor."

"No," Harry stated cautiously flinching at Alf's growl.

"They will need rebreaking and setting again. But that can't be done until you are at the correct weight and will need to be done in stages such as once a month. At Easter, I want you back here for another battery of tests. If all is clear then we'll look into fixing that. You have a high pain tolerance so the small pain you are feeling from them you're just not noticing. If we don't set them, you'll have problems later in life although I'm not too worried about that. The malnutrition concerns me the most right now."

"OK." Harry wasn't sure what to feel about the idea of having his bones re-broken but knew the doctor had good reasons for it.

"No the last bit is what I am most worried about. You gave us the list from Gringotts when you arrived."

"Yeh, I wasn't sure if it would help or not 'cause it had Dark Magic on the list, along with the gifts and creature inheritance. But I thought you might need to see it."

"We did due to that dark magic. We would have picked it up ourselves however it meant you didn't have to stay the week. We could look straight into it. What you have is a Horcrux, a part of someone's soul that has anchored itself to your scar. I believe it has to be Voldemort's."

"You said his name! Wait I have part of his soul in me." Harry's breathing shot up.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself and yes."

"Out, I need it out." Harry gasped shaking his head.

"Harry? Harry! Alf!" Harry heard the calling but couldn't respond. Voldemort was in his head. Harry just knew this was the reason the man had survived. He was keeping his parents killer alive just by living. He jumped as the arms circled around him.

"NO!" he fought trying to get out only the arms had a strong grip on him and wouldn't let him. They held strong as he fought and twisted not able to hear anything. Only the ringing in his ears until he was too tired to fight anymore.

"Harry, Harry, match your breathing to Alf's. Its fine I know it is a shock, just breathe. We can sort it. That piece has been there for years. It isn't bothering you right now. As a spirit, Voldemort can't do anything to you with it."

"Out." he sobbed.

"We can't until you get your weight up and it isn't safe right now. But it isn't affecting you. If you feel anything from it you need to let us know."

"When we are close I do."

"What do you mean?" Alf asked this time.

"He was possessing my teacher last year, I got headaches and sharp pains in my scar whenever he was close."

"But not right now."

"No."

"Good, tell someone if you do feel anything from it."

"How do we get it out?"

"Our best bet is the Goblins. However, they need you to wait to see if you go through any of these creature inheritances. Once all those on your list go inactive or carrier, it means you have finished. Then the Goblins can safely remove it. We could try with surgery if that doesn't work or it is too much magic for you as a sensitive. However, the Goblins way is safer and more successful. They would transfer it to another object and then destroy the object. After that, you would need a purification bath but we want you to go through one anyway. You'll become used to them as a Sensitive as it helps remove all the excess magic that you are clinging to, plus you will feel better."

"So wait."

"Only because it would do more harm than good right now. However, if you start feeling pain from it tell someone. We can then check and remove who or what is triggering it. We just need to hold out until we know what inheritance you can get. If we can't we'll remove it sooner. But it won't be as safe and could trigger you coming into a creature inheritance earlier, or block you from having the one you were supposed to at all. That would stop you from reaching your full magical potential."

Harrys mind went to the gold orb he still had. The shock he had felt at having the ability to become a sorcerer. Including the knowledge that he had been one of three at Hogwarts with that ability. He always hated standing out and been different. Although when that had nearly stopped him joining the Quidditch team, Oliver Wood had told him 'if not Ordinary why not extraordinary'. That it was OK to be different and stand out sometimes. That everyone was different, that there were different ideas of 'normal'. Including that everyone's 'normal' was different to someone else's.

"Alright," he whispered, they had to wait but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I don't like it either. Still when the alternative is not reaching your potential and possible brain damage I'll take it," Alf stated from where he still had his arms and legs around him. Pinning him to the floor after his episode.

"Guess that is the better option." brain damage, maybe waiting wasn't so bad compared to that.

"Now have you had a panic attack like that before."

"Panic attack?"

"You panicked when we told you, quite normal and we were expecting something similar."

"No."

"Alright, the last big thing is we do have a way to remove the scars. If you want to think on that and when you are older we will be able to correct your eyes. For now, we'll get you new glasses, they will take a week to come. Since we're going to add some spells to help with being sensitive. You said you often got headaches both in defence and outside it." Harry nodded at that. "Next we do want to do a small bit of work on your teeth. All things considered, though they are in good shape.

"Now I'll give you some books on the care system and they'll teach you more about it at school. You're not that late learning, as most only found out in July, in England. So a little reading and you'll pick up everything else as it comes normally. Been put under the wrong system isn't going to affect you that much."

"But something is?"

"Harry you're powerful. But your also under the gifts department as a sensitive telepath. The only thing that could be worse for you is a sensitive empath. That means, particularly with how you grew up, that you're on watch."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you will be coming here at least once a week, most likely on the weekend so we can do a basic exam. Here we can check you're putting on weight and starting to grow along with talking to you. We need to make sure there are no effects from the potions and such. It will only take about a day and one night stop over. That room you stayed in, will be yours as long as you are registered to our clinic. We also have a band for you to wear on your wrist telling people you are registered here. We'll gather all your medical information and hold it. Unless you permanently transfer and register somewhere else. Don't worry the band will be invisible to non-magicals and won't get in the way."

"OK."

"Now I'll let Alf go through releasing you and I'll contact Mr Sigurdsson about picking you up, or sending you by portkey."

* * *

As Dr Vang walked off Harry looked up and saw Alf looking at him.

"You going to let me go?"

"Do you want me to?" the medi-guard responded with a question. Harry shrugged he was comfortable and it was probably the first time he had truly felt comfortable at being held like this.

"Harry there is nothing wrong in panicking, I was ready for it but waited to see if you would calm down yourself first. Everyone reacts differently and needs different things. You need to come to learn to adapt and accept it. It doesn't matter as much right now, but as you get older you feel what works for you. That will be something you learn about as you grow. For now, I think hugging or even this work so that will be what we use. Besides even your hostel head will restrain you if you need it. Some people need to be restrained to let out their emotions. Others it is because they are a danger to themselves, others around them or property.

"Now I'm going to release you bit by bit, don't move. If you do that is a sign your not ready and we'll sit a bit longer." Alf waited until he nodded before releasing his left leg and Harry trembled as he fought to stay still and breathe. Slowly Alf let him go and as he did Harry took some deep breaths. It was a strange feeling and somehow powerful as if Alf was trusting him to himself again. Harry didn't know how else to describe it.  
Once he was free he slowly moved away but stayed on the floor, not able to remember how they had even got on the floor, to begin with.

"Alright?"

"Yeh, just strange." he felt calmer but also somewhat like he felt when the Dursleys had always sent him out the house. Free. But more so as Alf was trusting him not to panic again. But Harry knew should he do so from now on with that band there would be people there to grab him. He wasn't sure fully about being under the OSS but in some strange way he was relieved and didn't know why.

"Alright." Alf helped him stand as he saw Dr Vang come over smiling and holding the band.

"Here we go. Mr Sigurdsson is coming over this time. But from now on unless there is a problem you'll portkey. I've embedded that in the band and the password is Mchokichi, it is a type of tree so not something to come up in normal conversation."

"Mchokichi," Harry spoke slowly a few times to both remember it and get his tongue around the strange word. Thanks to learning Icelandic though he was getting better at that. Dr Vang handed the band over and Harry saw it was an orange colour and would fit tight to his wrist. On it, it had Greenland OSS clinic written in English along with the word sensitive.

"The words will read in each person's native language. The word sensitive is there to make sure they are careful about how much magic they use on you. How much you can tolerate will change as you grow and you'll build a resistance. However, there is always going to be some forms you can't tolerate. It may be healing spells or certain jinxes or curses. They'll just flood your system and make you pass out. Some will make you feel worse until you go through a purification bath and then you'll be fine. We'll set one up for when your hear next week so bring your swimming trunks with you."

"Em OK."

"Don't worry it will be me and Alf and we'll have full body wetsuits. I'm not sensitive but have been through them myself when learning how. So no worries it is just something different you are going to have to both learn to do yourself and get used to. But there are going to be times when you can't do them yourself and will need help. It can be hard for some people to except. Now shall we go find Mr Sigurdsson and then you can go home."

"OK."


	7. Second Week

Chapter 7 - Second Week

All Speech Norwegian

Saturday 14th November

Torture. It was the only word Harry could use to describe the shopping trip. Mary had insisted on starting with the winter outdoor clothes. Since they knew he liked Cintamoni they had started there and got some black ski pants. Then they decided he had enough from that store. He could now where the ski pants on top of what he already had. Once outside dressed in his thermal underwear, fleece pants and jacket over a red t-shirt including the coat and ski pants with his walking boots, hat and gloves. Harry finally felt warm for the first time walking around outside in Iceland.

They had ventured out that morning Mary had pulled him out with Tabitha, who had dragged along Jakob, who had pulled his older brother Robert along, now off grounding. Robert was tall and 17 in his seventh year and besides the age and height looked almost identical to his younger brother. The 17-year-old hadn't been pleased about going clothes shopping and missing time with his girlfriend. Until he learned she was busy and decided to stop complaining. The last two on their trip were twin girls Demelza and Eveline Kay. They were 16 in their 6th year at the Leeds branch of Euro-Glyth and from Alaska so English was their native language. Both had long red hair and blue eyes making it difficult to tell them apart. Like before with the Weasley twins though Harry had no trouble. There was just a different feeling to each twin, must be a sensitive thing or something.

The next store they entered was called 66North and Harry was pleased to be able to read the sign himself. He was using the day to practice his reading as he studied the signs, information and the like around Iceland, no one was rushing him.

Once in 66North, they undid their coats and Jackets while putting hats and gloves in pockets. This was to make sure they got the benefit of the warmth when they headed back outside. Then it was time to look around. It was Robert who decided that he could do with some waterproofs that weren't his ski stuff. Therefore they got the Tyr waterproof jacket and pants both in black. Mary was the one that decided that he didn't have enough thermals, after asking how many he had consequently, they also got some more of them. Valholl longs two in grey and one in grey with brown stripes. These went with the Valholl crewneck long sleeve top, one in grey and one the same grey and brown stripes. The last was the Valholl zip neck long sleeve top in grey. That gave him 6 which combined with the school ones he had would be more than enough to wear a different one every day.

It wasn't long and Harry found the fleece section. He was coming to admit he loved the feeling of fleece and how soft it was. There he found the Frigg fleece sweater and pants in black and got one of each. At that point, he was dragged over to the cotton section where he got the Bifrost jacket in Grey and denim, the matching pants and the Bifrost long sleeve top in grey. It was Tabitha that reminded them they needed some swimming trunks. Harry was surprised to find they sold them in winter but didn't complain. Next, he got the Aegir wool sweater that reminded him of the jumpers, the rest were wearing called Lopappeysa. He picked them up in burgundy and dark blue.

They decided to leave that shop there and headed out again. They wanted to find somewhere with less heavy winter clothes for them to bye 3 pairs of jeans two in blue and one in black. Along with some more long sleeve tops to go with his 3 from 66North and the t-shirts that he had got with Erlendur on the last trip. Harry chose two that were blue with white sleeves and two that were red with black sleeves.

Finally, Demelza and Eveline insisted on getting him some Lopappeysa so he was the same as everyone else. The rest agreed that this would be their last stop and Harry shared a tired look with Robert and Jakob. They had been out hours now and Harry believed he had enough clothes, on top of whatever inevitable school uniform he would get. When he saw and felt the Lopappeysa though he found they were nice. They would be good to wear with his jeans and t-shirt in place of the fleece when it wasn't appropriate. So he got four with long sleeves and a pattern around the neck in white, grey, blue and red. Then he was done and the tired boys and hyper girls headed back to the hostal, all of them carrying the bags between them.

"I take it you were successful." Erlendur smiled as they walked through the door. He had made sure they had enough to eat out so the group had been gone most of the day.

"He has enough to survive winter but will want some lighter things as well come summer." Harry grimaced at Mary's words thinking of another shopping trip but got where she was coming from. Eventually, he would want shorts and t-shirts instead of the heavy fleece and jeans so would stay quiet on the matter. Deciding to escape under the guise of putting the clothes away Tabitha, the twins and Jakob helped him carry them up. Robert made a run for the door to see his girlfriend after getting permission. It would be the first time he had seen her since been grounded.

"You're under the OSS!" Tabitha gasped on seeing the band around his wrist as he took his fleece jacket off in his room.

"Er yeh, I was under the wrong care system they put me under AMS originally."

"Good thing you were checked then." Jakob shook his head.

"You must be under the gift department to have that band," the twins said together. Harry nodded wondering if any of them were going to say anything. Jakob was the closest to him in age but the other girls were all under the OSS and submissive creatures as well.

"Want some help putting things away?" Demelza stalled all comments that might have come which he was thankful for.

"Sure but can I get my thermals off first." he was starting to get warm since while not hot the Hostel was kept warm enough that you didn't need them.

"I agree, be back soon." Jakob pulled a face, dragging the girls out the room. Harry smiled knowing they would be back and quickly stripped before pulling his thermals off. He then pulled his other clothes back on along with his slippers. It was strange having things that fit and were nice to wear. Yet Harry knew it was something that shouldn't be strange and most people took it for granted.

The others returned soon enough, all now dressed in comfortable cotton and fleece clothing. It was perfect for around the hostel and that most enjoyed wearing this when not going out. It didn't take them long to put everything away. Then Tabitha convinced them to go and raid the art cupboard to build some models for his room to decorate it a bit. Not even Jakob argued. So after getting permission soon turned the dining room into an art room as the younger kids joined in. They worked in groups with mixed older and younger kids to build seven models to go on the window sill, shelf and chest of draws in his room. They wouldn't be finished until tomorrow after being painted and then coated in glue to secure everything but Harry didn't mind. He had never built anything like this before, especially not to keep. All his artwork when he was younger had gone in the bin. It was strange how quickly he was starting to see the hostel as home but for once he didn't question it.

Sunday 15th November

"Erlendur," Harry asked as he approached the hostel head Sunday afternoon. Everyone had laid in that morning and now either seemed to be focusing on Homework or playing games.

"What's up Harry?"

"Can you explain about the gifts?"

"Yes, I never got a chance to did I. Follow me." quietly he followed the man into his office. As far as he was aware only kids that were in trouble ended up here. The office was done in light blues and cream colours with a large desk with a comfy chair behind. In front of it seemed to be another chair this one plain with some padding on the seat. Around the room were bookcases and filing cabinets that probably contained details on all the kids here, including many that had been here before. Off to the side, however, was a sofa and armchair that almost seemed out of place. Although clearly had a purpose with the small table there as well.

"Take a seat, Harry." Erlendur waved him towards the sofa and armchair in the corner. The man disappeared out the door for a moment before returning with two drinks and some biscuits balanced on a tray.

"Have a drink. Now we'll just go down the list, shall we? Parseltongue is the ability to talk to snakes. Many are the most gifted healers you will find. Many also have the animagus form of a snake and a snake familiar. In many countries, particularly those with poisonous snakes, people who are parselmouths, that is a person who can speak the language parseltongue, are respected and in India worshipped. Unfortunately in some countries, with Britain been the biggest culprit, the ability is hated because there have been a couple of wizards that went on rampages killing many people."

"Voldemort."

"Yes and a few others. They have come to see the gift as dark and fear the person who has it is becoming dark. Simply because they are born with something that in other countries marks them as a natural healer. There is another gift that is very similar called a beast speaker. They can talk to all animals but unlike a parselmouth, they normally work with dragons or become teachers or magizologists. Parselmouthes can use parsel-magic, beast speakers can't."

"I think I understand."

"Now Sensitive I'll leave till last. Telepathy is as it is, the ability to speak mind to mind. If you communicate with another Telepath you can send messages back and forth. If it is not with another Telepath you can only send one way. But sometimes that one way has saved lives. It is also possible to have whole three or four-way conversations via Telepathy if the people involved are strong enough and have enough training."

"I wonder if my friend's twin brothers have that. They are way too in sink for it to be just twin speak sometimes. It's not speaking together, one starting after the other and then joining like the twins at my primary school. No this is stopping and starting whole sentences, finishing each other off."

"It may be. Now next is simple fire elemental. Most elementals are that full elementals with hair streaks and that. They also have extra strength and gifts depending on the element. Such as air has good hearing and is often accompanied by the gift of being able to see the magic. Earth has great balance and speed. Water can breathe underwater. Many say fire are disadvantaged as they have the ability to control fire and are heat and fire resistant but that's it."

"Sounds pretty cool to me"

"It did me as well. Now with you, you only have the ability to control fire and nothing else. The rest I believe will come from whichever inheritance you end up with. There are spells you can use that you will be taught when learning. There are also potions you can use as well."

"There is a potion the will make you feel cold but not burn."

"You have had that before."

"Em yeh."

"Later." Erlendur shook his head having a feeling that was a long story. "Next is Teleportation. There is a form of transport called Apperation that lets you move almost instantly from one place to another. Now that's using magic to force you to that location and it can be tricky to learn. You can also put wards up against it and when learning you also have a high chance of splinching yourself, as in leaving body parts behind."

"Ouch."

"The sensation can be a bit unpleasant. Teleportation, on the other hand, can't be blocked against. No one has ever discovered how. The gift is so rare and most have good ethics people have never worried about it. I am unsure about how you would do it or about the sensation it would create for you."

"Leave it for now and try and find a teacher. Got it."

"Good idea. Now your biggest one and most affected is been a sensitive. It allows you to sense magic and if you have a lot of contact with someone even their unique magical signatures."

"Hence I can tell the difference between the identical twins Fred and George. We're on the Quidditch team together and in the same house."

"That would be it and enough contact if it was for an hour or two a few times a week and in the same dorm area. Another part is the ability to see magic as well and objects that are enchanted. Hence your report of getting headaches at school.

"The last part is more complicated. What you have to understand is that most magic is grey. It's intent. There is a curse that kills easily. However then simple spells such as the levitation charm can also kill if used in certain ways. You following." Harry swallowed and nodded. "All this magic depending on the type of spell it is has a certain feel to it. A curse feels different to a jinx. A curse has been a spell to harm or protect yourself and a Jinx been more a prank spell or the spell to stick someone's tongue to the top of their mouth."

"OK."

"All these have different feels to them. At Magere they have lessons on what British would typically term 'dark arts' such as Blood Magic. It is the same at Se Ridica where they have sex magic. Neither of these is really dark. It's all intent and used on the person to help them. Such as Vampires could do a ritual to help them see better in the sun or spend longer in the sun. What is actually dark, especially to those who are sensitive is magic that involves killing and hurting people for the benefit of others. One of these is the magic that created that scar of yours. Another is some branches of Necromancy. Any spell that has actually been used to torture someone, even if it is normally a 'light' or 'grey' spell will feel dark to you. Anyone who has done this and not gone through a purification bath will feel the same."

"So I would know if someone has been hurting others."

"Yes but not how and that is the main problem. You would also only know if they used magic in whatever they were doing. If it is just physical you wouldn't know. The feelings will make your skin crawl and can leave you drained or with a sickly feeling constantly, sluggish. That's why the purification baths are so important. They remove the residue left helping you. Been a sensitive will be part of the reason you have been having trouble with potions, due to some of the ingredients. Having certain types of spells cast on you can also cause discomfort. Until we knew or see a pattern we just have to be careful."

"Types of spells?"

"It could be cleaning spells, just healing spells which can be really problematic. It could be just certain curses or jinxes or transfiguration spells. It could also be something as simple as shaving charms you would use when you are older."

"OK."

"I hope that helped."

"Yes, it did."

Monday 16th November

It was Monday when Erlendur started him on work for both Se Ridica and Magi Academy. Erlendur had taken upon himself to send his creature results in. They had got the reply back saying he would almost certainly be admitted with those results. They just had to let them know if he decided not to attend and to go to Magi instead. Like with his medical results, there was a problem with who to ask for a magic waver, so instead, they were working on theory. This week would be a basic test to see where he was theory wise and then next week they would start work on what he was behind on. Harry guessed that would be three subjects, Potions, History and Defence.

It was after the first round of tests on Monday that Erlendur helped him write up and a comparison sheet of lessons for the three schools, Magi, Se Ridica and Hogwarts. The difference was surprising. All had Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions. All also had Astronomy although Magi called it Star Navigation. Similarly they also all had Defence but again Magi called it Duelling and Combat. History was another but also had different names. Se Ridica taught History of creatures while Magi taught Magical History.

That, however, was there the similarities ended. All three schools taught Ancient Runes. Although Hogwarts only had it as a third-year elective while it was compulsory at the other schools. The same with Arithmancy. Wandless magic was only taught at Se Ridica while only Hogwarts had flying lessons. Mind magic wasn't taught at Hogwarts. It was compulsory at Magi but only a 5th year elective at Se Ridica. Mathematics was another. It was an elective at Se Ridica but compulsory at Magi. Lastly, there were the four subjects taught at Magi but not at either of the other two schools. Latin, English, Norwegian and Martial Arts.

The difference between the schools was shocking. Se Ridica was clearly better then Hogwarts by the number of classes offered, if not compulsory for 2nd years. Although there were many that could be taken as an elective at any time. Magi Academy didn't have that. Not for 2nd years but from 4th you could take electives, some were full 2-year courses but others were 1 year. Hogwarts however only offered some classes as electives from 3rd year. Even then you had to take them all through to end of 5th. For the first time, Harry was thankful for whoever had set that creature loose.

The week of tests wasn't all work. It did help him to fully learn Icelandic. Not to mention being able to swap to English for his reading and writing. He also spent time becoming good friends with Demelza, Eveline, Jakob and Tabitha. Sure they were all older than him but it didn't matter. He could now be seen sitting with them studying, doing art, reading, playing board games or just talking. Robert also joined when he wasn't with his girlfriend.

* * *

All Speech English

Saturday 21st November

That weekend he did indeed make a return trip to Greenland's OSS Clinic. There he was met by Dr Kai Vang and his medi-guard Alf Holst.

"Good to see you, Harry."

"You as well."

"Come on your using the same room, we have it booked as yours now."

"Is that normal?"

"Pretty much for those who come every week. So yours until you go to school in January."

"O."

He followed them through the Hospital to the clinic as they asked about his week. The two were pleased he had made friends at the hostel and was going to work on catching up. They also updated him on the issues from last week. They had contacted the ICW and the government were currently debating on which ministry he fell under. Apparently, they were leaving Albus Dumbledore out of it, even if he was the head. The man had agreed to graciously step aside, stating he needed to focus on Britain and his school. He was now just another member, someone else had taken Leadership of that board and it wasn't the headmaster of a school.

"We'll start tests this afternoon, we will just be doing the general medical. To see how you are managing with the potions and diet. Then tomorrow we are hoping to do the purification bath and if your fine with it your teeth. We also have your glasses and will take you to get them this afternoon."

"OK." that seemed reasonable.

"See you this afternoon, do you remember where the canteen is from here." they stopped outside his door.

"Yes."

"We'll meet you there then just after lunch. Just put your hand on the door and we'll key you in." Harry followed Dr Vang's instructions and soon the door glowed before fading back to white. "All medical staff have a wand password override, but now only you can come in and out as a patient."

"Right." Harry nodded and quickly slipped inside. It was just as he had left it last week, cold and clinical. The walls were a cream colour and there was a wardrobe, desk and chair. He also had his own bathroom but the bed was clearly a hospital bed. Harry hoped he never had a need for some of the hospital features. He was however on the outside and had a window which was always a plus, especially for him. Seeing as it was his for a short time he would have to bring over some pictures to leave and maybe see if they could change the bedding. Mary had asked his preferences and Neevia had agreed to make him a few sets of his own for his room. Maybe he could bring one here.

Quickly he unpacked the clothes he had brought with him, mostly the jeans, t-shirts, Lopappeysa and Pyjamas. He knew from experience he would only be outside a short time, and that his thermals and coat were enough to keep him warm enough. He had also brought a book to read as there was also a room with activities for people staying over.

The Canteen was busy. He had learned last time that some people only came once every 2 months while others were there once a month, every 2 weeks or every week like he was. Those in boarding it depended on the school whether the school supported them or they came to the clinic. Those in the day school Euro-Glyth were always supported at a Clinic. He had also learned since that those at his Hostel mostly used the Greenland OSS Centre. However, a couple did use the British or Norwegian centre.

Like promised Alf was waiting for him after lunch and showed him through to Dr Vang's office.

"Come on in Harry take a seat. Now you told me what you had been doing earlier so how have the potions been going?"

"Fine."

"No discomfort, pain or anything."

"No."

"Good. Now I do have your medical records here from Madam Pomfrey. They seem fairly normal for a Quidditch player except that incident at the end of the year. Not to mention the fact she never followed up on some things. Still, she is just a medi-witch, not a healer. How have you been managing with the diet?"

"Neevia and Mary have been helping. Neevia has made sure there is an option I can eat each day. Mary, in turn, has been teaching me to pick the right things to eat."

"Good. Shall we get on then? I'll do your eyes, ears and that first."

"OK." even if he had only been through this once, it was a comfort to know it would be the same. There hadn't been any changes since last week. The only difference was he had put on weight but he was still under. It would take more then a week, but if all went well he should be up to his weight range by the time he started his new school. Which was the goal. In Harry's opinion, the only bad part was when Alf had to hold him so that Dr Vang could give him the first of the vaccinations he needed. At least that was only once a month.

After the exam, he was taken through to get his new glasses. It was only when he put them on that he gasped. Taking them off to make sure that was right.

"Remember we spelled them to help you. As long as you are wearing them it dulls the magical fields you have always been able to see. Eventually, you'll learn how to temper them yourself without the glasses. Since we can't correct your eyes yet this is the next best thing. Contacts would work but we wouldn't be able to spell them to help with being sensitive. The glass's also can't break, are water repellent and adjust to the light around you, helpful wherever you are."

"Thank you." Harry turned and looked at the Doctor who smiled at him.

"They will take some getting used to but I think you'll find you have fewer headaches from now on. Both being sensitive and having the correct prescription as that was causing them as well." Harry nodded with a smile looking around again. There had always been a glow around magical items. At a school like Hogwarts that was built by magic, it had been very distracting. Erlendur thought that would have been part of his trouble in potions. That and Snape never taught theory.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon adjusting to seeing with his new glasses. It was easier to read and everything was clearer. When they reacted to changes in the light it made him pause the first few times. Still, he was happy and couldn't believe that the Clinic had done it for him.

Sunday 22nd November

The next morning he had the dentist appointment. Since Dr Vang was working it was one of the helpers that walked him down to his appointment and offered to stay with him. Except for last week, Harry had never had his teeth looked at, there had never been the need and the Dursleys certainly weren't taking him. This week though he needed a few fillings so the area needed numbing. Thankfully since he was fine with potions they could use a paste to do it instead of a needle. He had to admit he didn't like needles. The one yesterday had been enough for the weekend.

"OK, Harry we can try this on your own or I have a wrap here we can secure you with if it will help. Some don't like it, some like it, it is up to you. Even some adults use them if they are going to fight the person treating them." The wrap was a board with straps to secure him in with and looked to be optional cuffs to hold his arms down. Harry wasn't sure what to make of this so shook his head.

"Didn't think you would but I had to offer and it is always there if you want to."

The doctor made sure the exam bed was already back having discovered last time he didn't like going back on it. The treatment was unpleasant. Harry vowed to start brushing his teeth as he didn't want to go through that again, or ever need a tooth pulled out and regrown.

That afternoon though Alf met him at Lunch and he had his bag with him that contained his swimming trunks. The man led him through the centre and into the hospital, before heading away from the Dentist area he had been in that morning thankfully. He still hadn't quite regained full feeling in his mouth. The purification bath turned out to be in a large hot tub, in an area under the hospital near the rehabilitation swimming pool. They got changed inside the changing rooms. As he came out Harry noticed a few other 'patients' all wearing swimming costumes or trunks, while the 'doctors' were all wearing full body wetsuits.

"This way Harry." Alf showed him to the side room where Dr Vang was waiting and pouring potions into the water.

"You need to take your top off Harry." Dr Vang gave him a sad smile. He hadn't wanted to wander around the area showing the scars or the fact he was clearly underweight. Such he had brought an extra t-shirt, thinking he could wear it in the water. Clearly, though he couldn't. "We have a towel for you to wrap up in after."

Without saying anything he carefully pulled his top off and crossed his arms over his chest. Even if they were all just wearing different versions of swimming costumes this was still uncomfortable.

"Right ready? The water is warm and does have a circulation feature so I'll have to put more potions in later. Now we are going to get in and soak. Then you're going to wash with this specialized wash. Next, we're going to soak again before you have to wash your hair and soak again. In between each wash, before and after you need to go under the water and hold your breath for as long as you can. If possible keep your eyes open. It is a mixture of the potions in the water and the ones in the wash that help remove any traces of dark magic. It isn't powerful enough to affect your scar unfortunately but it may help you feel better. Once in I am also going to activate the air circulation and there will be some mist around, just breathe normally. If you feel lightheaded at all tell me as it might be too strong."

"OK."

"In you get then." all three of them got in together as Dr Vang activated everything and he was right. Mist did start coming out the cracks in the wall, thankfully though it didn't make him feel lightheaded.

The whole bath took around two hours. During that time the Doctor and medi-guard talked about where they went to school and their training after. Harry also told them about that strange incident with Voldemort at the end of last year. Not to mention the creature that had caused Hogwarts to close. It was a tiring process and as time went on he found it harder and harder to stay awake. He was practically asleep as the final soak in the bath started to come to an end.

"Up, come on Harry out you get." Dr Vang pulled his almost asleep patient out the bath. Both of them had expected this to happen the first time and were prepared for it. Quietly they wrapped him up and showed him through to a cubical.

"Harry, can you get ready yourself?"

"Yeh," he whispered sleepily. "Tired."

"I know this is what happens if you had a lot of excess magic to remove. It always happens the first time, next time won't be as bad. Unless you touched something your really sensitive to or very dark magic. I am not sure if it will always be like this for you until we get that Horcrux removed or not though."

"K." Dr Vang turned to sort himself out but like Alf kept half an ear on Harry. He seemed to manage to get himself dry and his pyjama top and trousers on before he started to give out and need the help. Alf didn't hesitate in helping to put the warm socks on or the boys dressing gown and slippers. As soon as he was finished Dr Vang put the wet swim trunks into a separate bag. They then add it to the clothes he had walked down in, in another bag.

Neither of them bothered trying to walk Harry through the hospital and to the adjoining clinic. They just grabbed the wheelchair they had brought down. Using magic on him so soon wasn't a good idea. By the time they got back to Harry's room, he was dead asleep. Consequently, they carefully lifted him into bed and set a monitoring charm to an orb before handing it to the helper on duty. She would inform whoever took over who it was attached to and hand the orb over until morning. Harry was expected to sleep through, he would miss a meal but that couldn't be helped.

* * *

All Speech Norwegian

Monday 23rd November

Harry woke the next morning and blinked as he put his glass's on noticing he was back in his room. He didn't remember getting there. However while in the bath Dr Vang had said they would make sure he got back if he fell asleep. Not to mention that he was free to return to the hostel that morning after breakfast. He must have slept through from about 5 last night too, he looked at the clock 8 in the morning. He had never slept that long unless unconscious. As he got up though he noticed he did feel a lot better, lighter.

"Guess it did help," he muttered moving to get breakfast. He would get dressed after seeing as he was leaving. It wasn't unusual to see someone in pyjamas and a dressing gown in the canteen anyway, particularly at breakfast.

Monday was a lot quieter he noticed and guessed most had gone home for school last night. By the time he got back, there would be no one except the adults and workers at the hostel unless someone was off sick. But school finished next week so then there would be more.

It was eleven am in Iceland when he arrived back taking in the time change. He was lucky it was only 2 hours or it would seriously affect his body clock. Quickly he walked around the corner and down the street from his portkey point. It wasn't long and he saw the hostel with its sign outside, a sign he could now read. Snjó Kastala Farfuglaheimili. Snow Castle Hostel. Named since it was one of the closest to Magi Academy or as most called the school Magere Akademi. Quickly he walked in and headed to the cloakroom to take off his ski pants and parker along with his boots. He pulled his slippers out of the bag he had taken and shoved them on his feet.

"Harry, how did it go? You're looking a lot better." Mary smiled as she saw him come out.

"Good I feel lighter. But that bath, fewer times the better." Mary just laughed as Erlendur came out.

"Your looking better. Dr Vang called last night saying you had fallen asleep and would be back this morning after you woke. Ready to start studying this afternoon."

"What am I behind on?"

"Potions, History and defence. The three you expected from Hogwarts. Your not to bad on the others. Just reading this year's book on what they have covered so far will catch you up, until we can practice the spells. The biggest thing for us to work on is Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Latin and Norwegian. Thanks to your primary school you are ok for English but we'll show you how to write essays and that will be you covered. Maths you are right on. Mind Magic and Martial Arts you'll start once cleared when going to school if you go Magere. If not all our work will give you a heads start at Se Ridica. An advantage as by there standards you are almost right where you should be and wouldn't need to catch up. The three you would be behind on they would help, so if you go there this will reduce the need."

"That's good."

"Yes. You ready?"

"Yep," and he was. He was ready to start his 'home-school' journey to make it to school.

(66North is a real store so you can have a look and find the clothes on there)


	8. A Talk

Chapter 8 - A Talk

"Harry, can I ask a question?" Jakob asked.

"Sure." Harry looked over to him from where they were sitting in the reading area.

"How did you learn about the care system?"

"I was told halfway through my first year. It was our head of house that explained it and then the older years filled in some of the gaps and questions."

"So any sensitives in your year spent their first year not knowing or being checked1" Tabitha looked horrified.

"Yeh." Harry nodded remembering the day he was told by professor McGonagall in what amounted to Hogwarts sexual education.

* * *

Flashback

"Come in students?" Harry filed into the Transfiguration classroom with the rest of the first year Gryffindors. An area of the room had been cleared with a circle of chairs replacing it. "Have a drink and biscuit. This discussion will be hard enough already." Harry took a steadying breath as he sat down in between Ron and Hermione. "Now some of you will already know this but today we are going to talk about the care system.

"For those of you who don't know in the magical world, we have what is essentially 3 hospitals. These look after the needs of 3 very different groups of witches and wizards from the age of about 12. Which group you fall into depends on three things whether you are male or female, from an old family or not and what gifts you possess. Now I hope I don't have to explain to any of you what makes a boy a boy and a girl a girl." Harry went red at their head of houses words. He did know, there had been a talk about it at primary school. Looking around Harry saw all of them were red and nodding.

"Good. Now the AMS or Aristocracy Monitoring Service caters to mostly males from the old families. They also look after those with dark rare gifts such as being able to talk to animals and shadow walk. "They use all magical methods. Most are looked after at Saint Mungo's. However, the elite are looked after at a privet secure clinic. Any orphans are looked after here and the AMS watches them when they are placed into foster care. They make sure they know what they need to take up their station in the government.

"BCS or Bureau Counselling Service will be who the majority of you are under. They look after those that can change their appearance and Animagi. They use mostly magical methods but do have some non-magical methods. Most are cared for at Saint Mungo's and they mostly run the mental health unit trying to keep as many as possible out of the long-term ward there. Such the name.

"Now the OSS or Oxford Support Service since it was started in Oxford is the more involved of the branches. They take the females from old families and look after those that struggle when high concentrations of magic are used. Such as sensitives, seers and Empaths. Despite the old family's disdain for it the OSS uses primarily non-magical methods though they do use potions. This is due to their belief that lots of magic during childhood and pregnancy is the cause of squibs. There are some healers in the OSS that use magical methods and it is a taboo subject to ask who you see. The OSS runs a secure clinic and all are seen there. There is also space for those who need to live on site from the age of 5. This is dependent on the family situation instead of going into foster care to keep numbers down.

"Now I have mentioned pregnancy there. I do hope by now you all know where children come from. However, I have come across some over the years that don't. As such..." the woman started on another talk not pausing for questions. She seemed to want to get this out the way as quickly as they did. Harry hadn't known where children came from. He had been sent outside when his aunt had explained that to Dudley, with the word of freaks don't need to know this. Who would love you? He flushed the more his professor talked and looked around at his classmates. All of them were red in the face and focusing more on their drinks. Watching each other out of the corner of their eyes. This was embarrassing.

"Now I am sure you are all wondering where in this system you fall. Not to mention how it is determined which system you come under. In all the systems there are different departments. There are the family department and the gift department. There is one other. Although it is never spoken of and you will know if you ever get moved there. Never tell anyone as it is as good as getting shunned in our society. For AMS and OSS the departments are the family department for old families and gift department for everyone else. For BCS you have the gift department and general department.

"There is one more program that you only ever hear about in bad situations. The Oxford Guardianship program is for those whose gifts are out of control. It is also sometimes used by old families with certain medical conditions or who need extream counselling. This is to avoid going into the long-term ward at Saint Mungo's. This may be because they have been mistreated or just can't cope for one reason or another. Most of the time people enter this program voluntarily but sometimes people do need to be forced. It is almost always only used by those from the OSS. Although sometimes those from the BCS will use it temporarily. You never hear of those from the AMS as they prefer other methods.

"As for how you discover which system there is a spell that is cast when you are two years old. For muggle-borns, it is done when you are asleep after the first instance of accidental magic. Are there any questions?" Professor McGonagall finally stopped talking.

Harry shook his head mutely. There was too much information running around his head now to ask a question. All he wanted to know was where in the system he fell. Hopefully, he would be under the BCS and just a normal person like everyone else. He didn't want to be a bigger freak then the Dursleys already made him out to be.

"Very well. I shall let you know where you fall and then you can go. Feel free to ask me or any of the older students questions as you think of them. AMS is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. OSS is Fay Dunbar. While the rest of you Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan are under the BCS."

End Flashback

* * *

"We all went back to the common room in a daze. Even those raised in the magical world hadn't known some of that. Fay was a muggle-born and quickly taken to the side by some of the others. They calmed her down a bit since she was overwhelmed."

"To have all that thrown at you like that." Demelza groaned.

"How did you all find out?" Harry asked.

"Mum and dad knew about me but Euro-Glyth only steps in when there are problems. I can't talk about that right now. Still, I've always known and always been looked after by the OSS." Tabitha shook her head.

"I thought you had to be 12 to start being looked after by AMS and OSS."

"Harry only the European schools do that. Those that the OSS knows about before, would have already been looked after by them." Demelza put a hand on his knee.

"I was 4 when I was tested after me and Robert were removed. Robert found out when he was 7. They do an introduction club thing for muggle-borns that's mandatory and one day a week. He learned all about this then. I didn't have to go through it growing up here." Jakob shrugged.

"Mum told us when we were 5 and started going to the OSS," Eveline added.

"After that, all are supposed to do a major health check to make sure you have your vaccinations and stuff. But also to check for those that are registered in the wrong system. Seems some of the British ones have been struggling." Demelza expanded.

"What about finding out which department you are in?"

"We received a letter in the post about three weeks before the end of the year, they came with the rest of the mail during lunch. Everyone opened them there with the older students around telling you what that department means for you. Then later that day the different programs come and get those they think might be at risk for one reason or another. That happens every week for the last three weeks of school. Everyone else is supposed to be checked during the summer. They're supposed to owl you an appointment or visit you but they never did me or my friend Ron."

"That sounds fishy. Like someone is cutting back resources or something." Demelza's eyes narrowed.

"So you were all told what department and such before you started senior school."

"Yes," Tabitha nodded. "And then the result and what it would mean were told to us all in person with our parent or guardian. Erlendur for me its one of the main times he comes."

"Same with me."

"Mum for us." the twins spoke together.

"Dr Vang told me on my own and then called Erlendur to explain. Though he did come and get me and then we talked some more before coming back here." Harry sighed. "I think they do it that way not to overload the Muggle-borns. I only found out about magic a month before going to school. Hermione had longer and it shows. Letters go out on your 11th birthday, only mine came out a little early since my birthday was the deadline. My friends sister her birthday is in August so hers came out early too." "Still that's not a lot of time. Yet not to tell you and then overload you all like that..." Eveline shock her head "And then not to check you like they were supposed to. Now they are left with the mess they are. No doubt it's all being investigated."

"Just remains to be seen if we will hear the results of that investigation." Jakob snorted and they all nodded. It did remain to be seen.


	9. Post Boxes and Letters

Chapter 9 - Post Boxes and Letters

"Icelandtic"

" _English"_

Tuesday 24th November

Harry spent most of Tuesday working on learning his potions theory, Magical History, Defence theory and the other subjects he needed for Magi Academy. It was going to be hard work but he was determined to do it. He liked the sound of either school. But Harry just knew from what he had heard and learned was that Magi was the perfect school for him.

"Evening Harry." Tabitha flopped down onto the chair next to where he was working.

"How was school?"

"Tiring but another week and we're done for Christmas. Everyone from Magere and the other schools will be back around the same time. The Magere's will be back on December 1st, they always work off full months. The others will be back on Friday or the Saturday after on the 4th or 5th. We finish on the 4th. But then the Magere's go back on January 1st and we all have a few days off after so works out I think."

"Probably."

"Well, I'm going to get changed or will roast."

"I'll follow and take this up. I have some letters to write as well. Hopefully, Hedwig will find me soon."

"You sure she will."

"Shes never failed before." Harry shook his head and followed the girl up. Tabitha was on a different floor to him, however, that didn't matter and sure enough like he said there was an excited owl waiting for him in his room.

" _Hedwig!"_ he laughed as the owl took off and flew around him in circles. Many of the kids either had cats or owls, well the borders did apparently. Most of the day students had hamsters, fish or reptiles in their rooms. Tabitha had told him she had a gerbal and Jakob apparently had a snake. But Harry hadn't seen it.

Hedwig did have letters attached to her leg and he quickly retrieved them. After he settled her on her perch and gave her some treats.

" _Good girl Hedwig."_ the owl actually seemed proud of herself. She had left before he had been picked up and hadn't known he was leaving. So the fact she had found him herself was good, his owl had every right to be proud of herself.

Shaking his head he sat down to read the letters that seemed to be from Ron and Hermione.

" _You had quite the trip girl."_ he looked at the snowy owl who hooted in response settling down to rest.

 _Hey Mate_

 _Glad to hear you don't need busting. Wow not returning to the Dursleys. But didn't Dumbledore say you needed to stay there for the wards or something? Then again with how they treat you, I would want away too and not care._

 _Mum has now agreed to visit Se Ridica. She leaves next week so by the time you get this she may already be back. Been able to play quidditch could be good and I spoke to Charlie. Apparently, there can be fights. But I wouldn't be rooming with the others anyway as there are different areas for humans, Submissives, Beta's and Dominants. Supposedly, there is different uniform for each as well so people can tell looking who is who. There is also apparently a no fighting in the dining hall rule and most of the dominants fight in their dorm or in a few other contained areas or outside. Seemingly, there is also a rule that all werewolves have to be outside 2 hours before the full moon and animagi need permission to be outside with them._

 _The idea of Hogwarts not opening for years is scary so maybe Se Ridica wouldn't be so bad like that. Percy still doesn't want to go but I told him about Euro-Glyth and the ages for Merlin. He sent a letter off and agreed when getting a reply. Mum doesn't seem as bad about that since it is a day school._

 _As for the book, Bill took a look at it and apparently it is really dark magic. He's trying to destroy it but still be able to trace where it is coming from. Dumbledore is looking into it. But he apparently believes that the book is the reason the chamber opened and that it was probably controlling Ginny. Dad had her checked at the OSS and they said she was fine but would recommend counselling. I told dad that Se Ridica seemed to have in school counselling and he just nodded. With Malfoy your probably right but how could we prove it._

 _Anyway, what you been up to? Any more news on schools? If we do both go Se Ridica that would be cool. Though I don't think Hermione would be with us. Let me know and it may nudge mum along._

 _Ron._

Harry smiled at the letter. He had been admitted into Se Ridica but there was no guarantee he would be going. He bet on this occasion Ron's older brothers would have there way. He would have to see if there was some easier way to send letters or poor Hedwig wouldn't be able to cope. Maybe Erlendur or Robert would know.

 _Ron._

 _Glad Ginny's alright. Sounds like your older brothers may get there way this time. Hopefully, this experience will teach Ginny to be a bit more careful when it comes to strange books. For Percy, Euro-Glyth does seem to be his best bet. Since they do lots of languages maybe that will give him enough to focus on instead. If he's on a day school it might help with your mum letting the rest of you go as well._

 _I have no idea yet where I am going. I have applied to Se Ridica and it looks like I might get in. Although, I've also been sitting the entrance tests for the other. Both mean I don't have to return to the Dursleys. On that did you know about the hostals? Apparently many schools link to Hostals where children who can't stay with their parents for some reason live there. It means no kid is left at school over Christmas, as those that can't go home would be housed at a Hostal for the short time over Christmas._

 _On that note, I have actually already been moved to one. One of the teachers came to see me as part of the entrance tests to the 2_ _nd_ _school and didn't like the Dursleys. He took me that day to a Hostal and I've been here about 2 weeks now. Ron, on the first day the hostal head had me re-checked for the care system. He had heard about people being wrong and you'll never guess I was wrong as well._

 _Apparently, I'm a sensitive and so should be under the OSS. I went to see them and they did a full medical check. They got me new glasses and found I hadn't had all my follow-up vaccinations. So they are re-doing them all and have me on potions to help get my weight up. They're also sending the results to the ICW to find out which ministery I now fall under. I was born in one country, live in another and fall under another for medical reasons. From there we think I just fall as an ICW resident but will soon know. Either way, it looks like I won't ever be returning to the Dursleys and they might end up in prison._

 _I'm happy here Ron. I have clothes that fit and they're helping me sort schools even though they don't normally deal with Se Ridica. There are different magical creatures and I have my own room. If I end up staying here permanently I can change the colour on the walls and decorate it how I want._

 _Let me know how things go._

 _Harry._

 _Harry_

 _Can you believe what happened with Ginny? I did hear that they think it might be related to the chamber of secrets been opened again, can you believe it? Ron might be going to Se Ridica, that's my reserve. It will be good if he does go. Percy I think might be better at Euro-Glyth. I think he's too old for anywhere else but maybe Se Ridica. I sent Ron a letter about it too. Who do you think will win? Bill and Charlie or Mrs Weasley?_

 _Me and my parents have been talking about schools. We went to Diagon Ally after writing some letters to send off and I recently got replies. Arwindale says I am borderline but may struggle with their advanced program and recommends I try Merlin. I had already applied and they say I should be alright. Still, they want me to sit an entrance test just to be sure. If not I am on the waiting list for Se Ridica since there is no creature Blood in our family. We had a test done at Gringotts. Did you know I am descended from a line of squibs though mum, from the Black family? Can you believe it? Apparently, I'm too far out though to be the head or Heir. They don't know who that is as the current head is in Azkaban and the others are apparently underage. But if there was a head I would fall under them as a magical guardian. At the moment mines the head of the school I attend._

 _The Orbs, mine turned Green but you needed Orange and higher to be admitted to Magi Academy. I was so gutted but I can't help that. Apparently, that means I am a powerful witch which is nice. What colour did yours change? Merlin sounds nice too though and mum and dad like the sound of it. Though we are a bit unsure about the other magical creatures around. Merlin though has tough rules on that so that's good. I would also get a mentor to help me adjust to the school._

 _How are you doing? What school are you going to? Are the Dursleys treating you alright? How did the teachers visit go?_

 _Take care of yourself Harry and let me know if you need help._

 _Hermione_

"Typical Hermione." he shook his head with a smile.

 _Hermione_

 _Sounds like you been busy. Merlin would be a good school for you. You would manage at Se Ridica and they wouldn't hold you back. Yet I think you would excel at Merlin. Shame on the power orb, Ron got Green as well._

 _Wow is all I can say to being part of the Black family but you don't have to worry. Apparently, I'm the heir to it as my godfather is the one in prison. Apparently, though he never received a trial and couldn't have done what they charged him with. There are traditional oaths you sware against harming your godchildren. That's as much as I can explain in a letter._

 _Your lucky to miss out on creature inheritances I have several that could be possible. It's enough that Se Ridica has already excepted me if I want to go. Like you it's my reserve school. I won't tell you the other yet as I'm still applying. I passed the first part but the second was a visit by a teacher. Guess what the visiting teacher hated the Dursleys and removed me!_

 _Did you know that there are Hostals around the world to look after kids like me? Those who can't stay with their guardians for one reason or another? It might be abuse but it also might be due to creature inheritances. Or it not being safe or because they are an orphan. The school becomes their guardian and the hostal head the 'foster' carer. I love it here Hermione. They arranged for me to get new clothes, visit Gringotts and I have my own room. If I stay permanently I can decorate it however I want. Also if you get in trouble you get grounded. Only they don't stop you eating or going to the bathroom like they Dursleys used to._

 _One of the things the head arranged was for me to be checked for the care system. Supposedly some people in England recently have been marked wrong. You'll never guess? Yeh, your right I was. I'm a sensitive so should be under the OSS. They took me to the OSS branch around here and they ran some medical tests. Because of the confusion on where to send the results, they're sending it right to the ICW. They're currently debating which ministery I fall under. Preferably I would just fall under them directly as there is three possibly four I could._

 _The OSS they got me new glasses and said in the future they might be able to correct my eyes. They didn't like that I was underweight from the Dursleys. They think they might be able to charge them and have them put in prison! I've also seen the dentist for the first time as the Dursleys never took me. A lot has happened but it's been amazing._

 _Anyway, school wise I next have to go through tests and then another interview and that's the final stage of the entrance exam._

 _If I don't get in I'll definitely be going Se Ridica. But neither school actually lets you stay all year. Se Ridica only does in certain circumstances so even if I went there I would still live in a hostal. It's better than the Dursleys anyway. Some of the kids have younger siblings here who attend local Muggle schools until they are old enough to go to a magic school. The older siblings headmaster is their guardian until they go to their own school. After you graduate they help you find a house or apartment. Depending on what's going on they might help you get custody of your younger siblings. But its up to the kids if they want to go. You also have to have a job and such._

 _As for my vote, I think in this case Bill and Charlie will get there way. Percy will end up at Euro-Glyth which will pacify Mrs Wealsey as a day school. Not sure what will happen when Hogwarts re-opens. Me it will depend if they try to force me back the Dursleys or how I feel about the school. The difference in subjects when you write them out is shocking._

 _Anyway, I'll stop here. Let me know how you get on and if you get in._

 _Harry._

He finished there and re-read through. He wasn't sure how Hermione would take knowing he might get into Magi. When it was the school she wanted to get into the most. He was learning though it wasn't just the power requirements but also attitude. Harry had a feeling that due to his past school results, the test phase was going to be more vital for him to pass. The second interview he would worry about when the time came. But he just wanted a school where he would fit in and could be himself. He was just glad to be away from the Dursleys right now.

* * *

Tuesday 24th November

"Sir how would I manage international mail, it might be too far for Hedwig." Harry quietly asked Erlendur at lunch after a morning of studying. The language potion was now well out of his system. Yet he was realising that learning Latin was a lot easier now. Thanks to knowing two languages. He was also thinking of asking for lessons in Greenlandic and Danish for on the weekend. While he was at the OSS.

"You would need to go to the Magic district and send them to the specific country or continent. The post office then sends them via magic boxes to the country and then via owl to whoever. So from here to Britan, it would go by the box to the magic area in Britain and then via owl. For the return, your friend would have to do the same, go to the post office."

"What about if I asked for a permanent box? Could they then just ask the owl to take it to the post office and they would send it?"

"Only high profile people have their own box. The post office receives it and then puts it in the box to send it to you. It only works for one country so for that, you would need one in England. High profile people use it to test for curses and jinxes."

"Mary I'm the boy-who-lived, I think that's high profile enough."

"How have you been managing before with fan mail as nothing has come here?"

"No idea, I never received any." Harry looked back at Erlendur.

"Will make a trip and get one set up. I've never managed fan mail before but can't be too hard. Reject all proposals, sort of write up a generic rejection letter. Reply to some letters and maybe have a generic reply for any hate letters or something. At the very least we need to find out why you haven't been receiving any. Maybe some sort of owl ward or something."

"Or a house elf is taking them. I've had one do that before. However, he was trying to stop me from returning to Hogwarts. Never did find out who he belonged to."

"Why was he doing that?" Mary looked shocked.

"He worked for the family that caused all this mess at Hogwarts. He sort of worshipped me and wanted me safe. He got his wish, Hogwarts is closed and I'm gone. Just not due to anything he did. He stole my mail making me think my friends didn't like me. Then tried to stop me getting on the train by closing the barrier. Me and Ron got in big trouble for flying a car to school."

"I bet. Maybe there is a way to trace which House Elf it was. I'll help you write up a letter to the international School Board. They are looking into Hogwarts and helping sort out this mess. Everybody would be interested in knowing this." Erlendur finished.

"Sure."

"We'll go this evening, after studying as people are just getting home. Before the shops shut. Will be busy, but best we can do."

It was later that they wrapped up and headed out of the hostel to the magic district. This time Erlendur showed him how to open the door himself. They didn't hesitate in heading for the post office. Harry was amazed to see all the different owls around the place.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, we need you to check for owl wards on this young man. Then we would like to ask about your personal international post boxes."

"Certainly." the wizard was old with white hair but didn't hesitate in waving his wand around him. Harry shivered as he felt the magic wash over him. Quickly he wrapped his arms around himself. "You are a sensitive." it wasn't a question just a statement but Harry replied anyway.

"Yes."

"Seems you are sensitive to probing magic."

"That's why I reacted to the magical health scan but never potions."

"I would wager yes. I did get you do have an owl ward on you. It was cast some years ago by Albus Dumbledore."

"Probably the night my parents died."

"It was probably useful and in good intentions when you were younger. However, you don't need it anymore when we can put other protections in place." Erlendur put his hand on his shoulder. "He still should have told you. Can you remove it?"

"Yes, I will be as quick as I can Mr Potter." the man had either recognised him or guessed his identity. Harry just nodded his consent. This time the magic wasn't probing but pulling. While he could feel it and it wasn't exactly pleasant. It was like touching something you didn't like. Unlike the probing spell that made his skin crawl. "Done. That was a tough spell. Now you asked about international post boxes."

"Yes, how much and how would it work."

"You would set the box up in the country you typically had the most post coming from. The wizard there would scan it for what you asked and then put it in the box. It would then appear in your box. You can do the same for outgoing mail.

"A spell would be cast re-routing all mail not given to your own owl to the post box. When sending mail to other countries, you need to put on via Diagon Ally or whichever. The wizard at that office would use the normal boxes to send it before it would be scanned and placed in your own. Or if coming from another country would be sent via the normal transfer and then onto you via your own box.

"For you-you could either use your owl for short journeys or ones that are sensitive or trusted or just use the box. You would put it in addressed to the friend. Then if in England no address or via the alley or country to be sent on."

"It might be best to set one up in Norway Harry. Then they won't know and it is a central point between England, Magere and Romania. Not to far for regular trips and may deter people."

"Sounds good."

"Certainly I can set one up here and send the first payment and instructions through. After that just put the money in the box in a letter with Post office manager on and he'll get it. You would have to visit to set up a direct payment. It would be in Butikk Distrikt."

"Let's do this then." the box was a plain wood with two different sides to it. To set it up all they had to do was link the two to his magical signature. The box would flash when there was a letter inside. Payment, to begin with, was going to be via the box. However later he would set up a direct when he had to go to Butikk Dstrikt to pick up school supplies. They had asked for the highest security. The wizard would check for potions, spells and curses. Any howlers would just be destroyed as you couldn't send them international anyway. All post offices just destroyed them. Since his box would be in Norway, a note would be sent to Diagon Ally. All it would say was that all Harry Potter post had to go to Norway. Apparently, the wizard would keep quiet about it.

With the box set up and on its way to Norway they left taking the mate with them. They would receive a confirmation and test letter through the box sometime tomorrow. They would then have to send a return confirmation through to finish the setup. If it didn't work they just had to take the box back and they would try again. However nine times out of ten, it worked the first time.

* * *

Mary informed Erlendur there was a letter waiting for him when they got back. Neither of them thought anything of it since that was normal, so Harry just disappeared off to put his box away. Tomorrow he would start work on the generic letters to send in reply to people. He knew he still had to work out where all the past mail had gone. It wasn't long and as was becoming normal Tabitha, Jakob, Demelza and Eveline joined him in his room. The twins shared by choice while Tabitha and Jakob each had their own. They were interested in his box, as it would mean they could write to each other when he was away at school. Harry would admit he was becoming fast friends with them. Demelza and Eveline had said they had kept to themselves mostly before. Although Jakob and Tabitha had been friends. Age didn't matter.

They were all playing a game that the twins had brought in when there was a knock on the door.

"Its open," he called out. They all looked up as Erlendur opened the door.

"Can I talk to you Harry alone?"

"Sure we'll pick this up later. We're going Harry, Jakob, Tabitha, me and then Eveline. It's currently Tabitha's turn, there." Demelza quickly cast a spell to keep the board in place before putting it on his desk.

"See you later Harry," Eveline called out and they all headed out.

"You seem to be settling in." Erlendur smiled.

"Yeh, they don't treat me like Harry Potter but just Harry. Ron and Hermione along with the Quidditch team were great. Only the others, they sort of fell into the trap sometimes. My dorm mates tried but sometimes did believe the rumours over me. There isn't any of that here. You all treat me the same as everyone else. I like it."

"I am glad. You are known but it isn't as much as in England. Our papers aren't as biased or apt to spread rumours. It all has to be fact or in the gossip and marked as gossip. You will find some there but your also underage and in school. It would be serious to end up in our papers at your age. I believe there was a small piece debating what school you would go to. Then one when you started Hogwarts on your house but that's been it."

"That's cool. Is everything alright?"

"That letter was from the ICW. They are going to ask that the British Ministry take your guardians into custody. Later they will be charged by the ICW to make sure it is fair. It will take time, however. They also agree that having you under one Ministery may be a problem with how corrupt Britain is. So you are now a resident of the ICW for the duration of your time at school. Then you will be transferred to the Ministry of your permanent residence. For now, however, that does give you some security as all crimes will be dealt with by the ICW themselves. So just behave yourself. At the moment they are acting as your guardians. But that will be transferred soon enough. For now, you are to remain here so no one can remove you without been charged with kidnapping.

"They are also going to look into how you were put under the wrong care provider and about your godfather. With him been imprisoned without a trial when he couldn't betray you under his godfather oath."

"That's good news then."

"Very good news. It changes some things but nothing that affects you directly. At some point, you will have to see them to make formal charges against your relatives. But after that nothing can be pressed forward without evidence for and against. Then it will go to trial. Your medical will go along way and we need to get some pictures of your back. I am not sure if the OSS took some already or not. Your memories of your room and how you were treated there will also be used. We can request Lærer Little to stand witness since he removed you. I can contest to your clothes and what you have told me about how you were treated. Not to mention what I noticed here. I expect we will win."

"Thank you."

"I am only doing what should have been done years ago Harry, nothing more." Harry decided not to argue. He wasn't sure if that was the truth or not but for now, he just couldn't bring himself to argue.

"Go find your friends and finish the game I interrupted. I am applying for a magic waver for you and don't expect it to be a problem. Relax while you can as you have more studying to do tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir."


	10. More Post

Chapter 10 - More Post

Wednesday 25th November

Setting up the post box went as simply as it should. So that evening he was sent off his friends letters though it for the first time. He had added a PS to the bottom of both.

 _PS since I am out the country send your letters via the post office with the words Via Norway on the front. If you don't tell the owl to take it there they'll have to fly halfway around the world. This is quicker. Some sort of magical post-box portkey to transfer them between countries. Don't worry it's safe I asked._

He knew now that as long as people sent them through the post-box he would get them quicker and it would be safer for him. Since they had tied him to his box all owls should go to Norway unless told to go to the nearest post office. Only those given to Hedwig would be different.

"Just short journeys from now on Hedwig. No flying across the ocean." Hedwig just gave him a tired hoot in reply, she still hadn't quite recovered from all the distance flying. Harry knew it was only because of that she would be thankful for the reprieve.

The rest of the week he continued uninterrupted. His magic waver arrived on Friday just before he was leaving for his usual weekend trip to the OSS. It wasn't, however, the 'just until school starts' waver they had expected and Erlendur had applied for. Instead, it was a 'permanent' 'until you are of age' waiver stating they were worried about his safety if people found him. For the first time Harry actually felt slightly secure and like there was people watching out for him. He vowed to learn enough spells to actually be able to protect himself if needed.

That weekend he simply had the health check done. Also now since he had the magic waver they spent the next day teaching him some spells to use to protect himself with. They agreed with the ICW on that there always would be people out to get him. It wouldn't always be possible to have someone with him. He needed to protect himself, at least enough to hold them off, until someone could arrive or he could portkey away.

* * *

Monday 30th November

Harry yawned and stretched before wondering what had woken him. It was only 7 and many were up as this was their last week of school. It was as he put his glasses on he registered the blinking box in the corner of the room and ran over to it. Inside was several letters and a note saying none had been spelled.

Walking backwards he sat down on the bed and leafed through them finding the ones from Ron and Hermione to open first.

 _Hey mate_

 _Blimey, you never get a break, do you? I had no idea about the hostels but glad you are away from the Dursleys. If they get charged even better. Under the OSS really? Never saw that coming._

 _Sounds like the OSS is going to keep an eye on you which is good in my books after the Dursleys. Wonder why Madam Pomfrey never gave you the vaccinations or checked. I do have to say, mate, that it sounds like the Hostel is looking after you properly too. I have hand-me-downs but they at least fit properly unlike your cousin's clothes. They were really bad I just never wanted to say anything. Sounds like the Hostel is treating you how you are supposed to be treated. But then again I bet the OSS would be onto them quickly if they didn't._

 _Mum was quite happy when she came back from visiting Se Ridica and talking to Bill and Charlie. They're worried about possible active creature inheritances. Britain isn't the most tolerant of these things so we were taken to Gringotts to be checked. There are Elementals, Fae and Drake in the family and all are active, or in most of us._

 _Bill got elemental when he was 16 and is a wind elemental, he can also see magic which keeps him safe as a curse breaker. Apparently, he's been taking night classes at Euro-Glyth. He never told mum so she didn't feel bad about not listening to him when he was younger. He wanted to go there instead of Hogwarts._

 _Charlie is a Drake. We knew that as mum and dad had to get permission for him to stay at Hogwarts after he came into his inheritance part way through the term. They apparently received a letter from Se Ridica saying they would take him. But since he could stay at Hogwarts he did. Now he takes part-time class's at Se Ridica learning Mind Magic, Elemental, Wandless Magic and advanced COMC while also working at the reserve. He had never told mum and dad he was a beast speaker which again with been a Drake keeps him safe. Mums a lot happier with him working there now._

 _Percy is a carrier but has a low chance of coming into a creature inheritance. He only has Drake left so not too much of a worry. Mum says he can go Euro-Glyth and then possibly return to Hogwarts if he wanted. Fred and George are apparently telepaths and that's why they finish their sentences. They don't know how to use it fully though. They're not a high risk but there is some. With their gift mum says if they're excepted, they'll go Se Ridica to learn it properly._

 _Ginny came up a very high risk for Fae and medium for Elemental. With that and the counselling, she's already been accepted into Se Ridica. She will probably stay there until we know for sure or permanently. Mum agreed it was best. I came up a medium chance for Elemental and fae and carrier for Drake. I'm on the list and stand a good chance. I was not immediately accepted. However if for some reason I did come into it as a fae I would immediately be taken. They're not allowed in England and have been hunted before. Elementals are fine but Drakes aren't so it was a big risk Charlie staying at Hogwarts. Ginny's doing a lot better and is looking forward to going as her friend Luna is going. She doesn't live far from us._

 _Anyway, mate things have been quiet here. I didn't mention to mum about you leaving, just that you were looking at possible year around schools. In a way, the school is if the hostel links to them and the school arranges for kids to stay over Christmas instead of staying at the school. That would have been interesting last year and maybe fun. We've been doing a bit of studying and Percy has started teaching us all Ancient Runes and Arithmancy since we'll need it. He seems to be enjoying it anyway and it's keeping the peace. Too cold for quidditch and mum put her foot down on only hour sessions and once a day since we need to study other things as well. The wavers also came through until after Christmas, everyone is getting them according to dad._

 _I hope this finds you with your new box and it will definitely be easier anyway._

 _Ron_

He was right. It was interesting about the creature bit but that didn't matter. At least they were fine and could go. He was also pleased Ron wasn't upset with him over leaving or anything. Quickly he found Hermione and decided to read hers next.

 _Harry_

 _I can't believe you got away from the Dursleys that's brilliant. The hostels sound interesting and Hogwarts should have one. I mean you can't be the only kid like that or have ever been like it. It would certainly help but I guess there is more to it to been allowed to stay full time. They sound like they are taking good care of you. Harry, they are only doing what a parent should. If you have to share a room fine but it should be right for both kids. Clothes that fit, Harry even if Ron wears hand-me-downs they at least fit and are in good repair unlike yours. Mum and dad use grounding with me along with taking my books off me. Don't worry about that but again that's proper care, so don't worry._

 _Under the OSS really! You can never get a break. You never said what department, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to? There again it sounds like they are taking care of you. I bet they won't let anything happen like what happened in the past. I'm just under the BCS but they do keep an eye on me. They've been speaking to mum and dad about schools. Not to mention some of my personality since they got a report from Hogwarts. They don't like that I can lose track of time when studying and forget to eat. They're not too worried as mum and dad are used to handling it. But if I forget at school or they think I do too much I'll end up on watch. I think mum and dad were just pleased they explained everything. Mum and dad said there are lots of people like that, just as there are lots of people with different personalities. BCS is just being careful. They'll explain more when I am older about it._

 _ICW resident never heard of it and I doubt I'll find much in Flourish and Blots. Maybe you will find out what it means fully if you get it. Did you know the ministry has sent out magic wavers to all Hogwarts students so they can study and get ready for their new schools? If your been home-schooled you have to reapply after Christmas but that won't be a problem for me. I took Merlin's entrance tests this week and am just waiting to hear back. Mum and dad are pleased to be able to see some of what I've been learning. Although I'm making sure to stick to things I know I can fix. I have also been going to BCS once a week to practice the magical bit until I get it. They set it up for all muggle-born under them as any with one magical parent can manage. I think those with Squib parents were included too. It would make sense. I think the other programs have set up something similar as well._

 _Sounds like you been through a lot recently but glad your safe. Hope your tests go well and you get into your first choice. Mum and dad were interested in you being the heir to the Black family. Not to mention that your godfather was imprisoned without a trial when he could never have done it. That shouldn't be possible even in the magical world. Is there any way we can help get him out? You never said what colour your Orb changed but don't tell me if you don't want to? BCS and my parents are starting to help me realise that sometimes people want things to be kept private and that you might not be ready to know. I'm learning. Maybe doing it will help me settle more at Merlin then at Hogwarts. A fresh start._

 _I did write out the differences between the schools and got a shock as well. Like you I might stay at Merlin when Hogwarts re-opens. As for the Weasleys, I agree with you, they have their reasons and as long as Mrs Weasley listens they will probably get their way. I'll ask Ron. Your post box is a good idea and mum and dad are thinking of getting an owl._

 _Hope you get this letter ok._

 _Hermione_

Harry sighed in relief and set them outside to reply to later. Grabbing the others he dressed and headed downstairs. By now everyone had eaten. It was only those that attended school in Leeds that were still loitering, the rest had already gone. He didn't hesitate to grab something to eat and wave at Tabitha, Demelza and Eveline as they got ready to go and rushed around. The younger kids attending the local school were just waking and getting dressed since they still had a bit of time. But it was the last week of school before Christmas so everyone was excited really.

"Morning Harry." Erlendur smiled at him.

"Morning."

"Post this morning?"

"Yeh, some from people I don't know so I wanted to look at them down here."

"Well we can do it in breaks and I'm glad you decided to. I've received word that your final entrance tests for Magere are next week. They'll be marked quickly and then just after Christmas you should have your final interview before going to get your supplies."

"You think I'll get in then."

"Harry you would have to have a very bad attitude to not get in or do very poorly on those tests. But that's not you. You wouldn't have got this far with a bad attitude. Lærer Little would have removed you and then said to go somewhere else. He wouldn't have left you there. Yet if he didn't think you would get in he wouldn't have continued through the process. The next interview will tell you the results from the tests and what they think you need to do once there and more on the school and rules. They'll go through the rule book to make sure you can live with the rules and such.

"The tests, they're not cruel Harry they know you haven't taken some subjects before and have just started learning them. They just want to gauge how quickly you are picking them up. However, they know you have had a couple of weeks so don't expect more than a basic understanding. Your other subjects they knew about your prior teaching and what we have covered. They will be looking at your understanding on that. It's just to see if you can keep up that's all."

"That's ok but you really think I will?"

"Yes, I do. I know you, you're a good kid. I think when you meet some of the other students from Magere in a few days you'll see you fit right in. Tabitha, Jakob, Demelza, Eveline and Robert do as well and I have been told it is only power that kept them out. But that's for their own safety. They're all top of their class and looking to go see the Repository at some point. Many schools select a couple of students each year to go study at Magere for a month and see the Repository. All of them have applied every year and not been chosen yet. But the process is different for each school, they'll get their chance."

"That's interesting."

"So shall we read one letter and then get studying. Lots of small breaks and we'll look at a letter each time. Once we get those generic letters sorted it will be quicker. But use this for breaks if you enjoy doing it. However school work and activities first, if you fall behind that doesn't matter, you're still in school and people have to understand that, everyone knows."

"Sure."

And so they started. They would do 45 minutes and then have a 15-minute break getting through a couple of letters each time. The first time they went through and sorted out proposals for marriage and such, business deals, personal letters from different people, pictures, gifts and then miscellaneous areas. The next break they wrote out the generic letters.

 _Dear Sir/Madam_

 _I understand your interest in me in that matter but currently, I am 12 years old and not looking for a partner. I also believe in getting to know the person on a personal level first before considering marriage._

 _I apologise but am flattered by your interest._

 _Harry Potter_

 _._

 _Dear Sir/Madam_

 _Your proposal for betrothal to your son/daughter was interesting. But I believe in looking for a life partner personally and getting to know the person on a personal level first._

 _I apologise but am flattered by your interest._

 _Harry Potter_

 _._

 _Dear Sir/Madam_

 _I am honoured about your business proposal. Currently, I am 12 years old and do not feel I have enough knowledge in such matters to make any business ventures at this time. I wish to focus my time on school. However, as I get older and learn more about such matters I may be in a different position to re-evaluate such things at a later date. I am keeping a record of all business proposals and the dates to review when I am older. So it may be you will receive a letter of interest from me in the future._

 _Thank you for asking me._

 _Harry Potter_

These letters could be addressed by anyone after having a copying spell applied to the parchment so it was all in his handwriting. Someone else just had to address the envelope. The other letters and gifts he started to read through in his breaks individually. Many were Christmas cards and things like chocolate and posters or photos. Some came with letters saying they liked to write to him even if he never replied before as it helped them work through things.

Harry spent his breaks that day reading and replying to them. They would get some Christmas cards to send in reply. The individual letters were the ones that Harry found the most interesting and fun to read and reply to. They were all from England but came from different schools and all walks of life and ages. Some were clearly from people in years younger or above that he had never spoken to and were asking what school he was going to or what did he think about this school or that.

For the school questions, he sent a note back saying he didn't want to disclose his choices. He didn't want to influence them but to find a school that fit their goals and personality. That lists of positives, negatives and comparing class's had helped him make his decision. For the younger children, he spoke to Erlendur and together they worked out what to say, advice to give or if just to send a letter back in encouragement. On all those that had made a note that he had never replied before, they added that there had been mail wards in place previously. Recently they had been taken down and new protections in place since he was now old enough to deal with letters from people. It didn't accuse anyone or offend anyone. It was simple facts and mostly the truth.

* * *

Tuesday 1st December

It was mid-afternoon when several people walked through the door, dumped their luggage and headed to pull off their winter gear. It was only when they walked out that Harry realised all of them were students. Since they were all wearing variants of the same outfit in different colours. Three of them were wearing dark blue polo shirts and jumpers with Navy trousers. Three were wearing red polo shirts and jumpers with Grey trousers. Three girls were in white polo shirts with grey jumpers and grey trousers. Four were in white polo shirts, black jumpers and black trousers.

Harry was amazed that there were so many older students. He hadn't realised that the oldest kids were actually adults and not so much kids. He had been told they would help you once you graduated. Harry just hadn't realised for him that graduation would be at 21 and not 18 if he went to Magi. Now though that realization was setting in, that if this worked out, he would have a home until he was 21. The feeling was strange but nice.

Erlendur quickly ushered them upstairs with their luggage. Four had to stop by Mary at the desk to pick up keys and Harry guessed they were ones that only stopped sometimes and not all the time. It wasn't long though before they all came back down in their own comfy clothes. Most were fleece, cotton or jeans and seemed quite relaxed as they sat down around him with barely a glance. It was the first time he had ever really been truly anonymous. To most of these kids, they were used to people coming and going. They didn't care who he was, he was just another person who lived there. Not to mention since the news of Hogwarts closure had spread around the world. It wasn't a hard stretch to work out he was a Hogwarts student since he wasn't in school.

"Welcome home Magere Akademi students and to Agnar it is nice to have you with us. I shall see you later to explain all the rules. It is nice to have Nova, Nathan and Thomas with us again and I would also like to introduce you to Harry Potter. He is a Hogwarts student currently applying to Magere Akademi and Se Ridica to start next term." it was to there credit they only looked at him and then back at Erlendur and for the first time Harry knew this was home. He would make it work as more than anywhere before, Snow Castle Hostel had become his home. Even Hogwarts hadn't felt like this, it was a school. The Hostel it wasn't a school and yes he was working but that was to get into a school. Not to mention the others did homework. You did that at home.

"The entrance tests start next week and we do have a few people coming to stay on Sunday. So best behaviour, I will be warning everyone as they come home and then again the night before on Saturday as people arrive Sunday. They will be here for a week and after that, it will depend. Some will return just before school starts for supplies, others won't. Harry is here hopefully permanently but that is still subject to change. So I would recommend getting all the homework done and then you can relax the rest of the break and not fight over books. Harry is studying during the day so feel free to join him and work to his schedule. He probably has questions but if you're busy just say so and vice versa. Welcome home and see you all at dinner." with that the man turned and headed to his office.

"You're looking to join Magere Akademi." a boy about his age with short red hair and grey eyes spoke.

"Yes."

"I'm Agnar Heinirsson."

"How are you finding this so far Agnar?" the small boy who was clearly the youngest of the group asked. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. But also an uncanny resemblance to three of the other children in the group.

"Seems alright...I just wish I could go home."

"I know the feeling." the boy responded and looked at one of the oldest in the group. A tall boy with short brown hair and blue eyes who smiled sadly at him.

"What made you decided Magere if you don't mind me asking? I'm Klara." Klara was a bit older than him with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"I was looking for an all year schools and applied to Se Ridica. I didn't really think about Magi or Magere I guess until the Orbs came. Then I read through the information and learned about the different parts of the school and the Hostals. I just kept thinking I wish we had this at Hogwarts or that. Then the reply from Se Ridica came and Lærer Little came and visited. He brought me here and Mr Erlendur was nice. He worked with me and helped me. I have been excepted into Se Ridica. But I guess the more I hear about the way Magere is run and when I compared the school courses, Magere just seemed to fit me better."

"So you don't mind that the teachers are strict and all sticklers for the rules and push you to reach your potential. If they think your slacking off and not working as hard as you can, they'll sit you down and help. But also push you." Klara looked at him before another brown haired blue eyed boy chimed in.

"You don't mind that it is really cold or that breaking some rules is instant expulsion. Or that with so many creatures there is a hierarchy amongst the students both in your year and others. You don't mind that the punishments can include losing the right to carry your wand outside of class, been grounded to your room or detention. While wearing bright orange vests telling everyone in the school that fact."

"You don't mind that when sorting out problems they use truth spells or when your older truth potions on you. You don't mind that you have to wear a band around your arm declaring that your a creature, human and what caste you are." the only girl that had stopped to pick up a key when she arrived spoke. She had long brown hair, grey eyes and grey skin. Harry had never seen anything like it.

"You don't mind that we have some non-magical subjects or seminars you have to take to graduate. You don't mind that too graduate you have to be an Animagus, 11 L. , at least 7 H.M. and at least 1 Mastery." the oldest of the group spoke. He was tall with short black hair and brown eyes. Harry had the distinct feeling he was an Alpha.

"And you don't mind that because you don't graduate until you are 21 you could be living here until then. Unless you get a new guardian." that same older boy that seemed to be part of a family finished.

"No, I don't!" Harry shook his head "I... I like living here and the idea of having a home until then that isn't a school is nice. Lærer Little told me it was cold and icy all year around. After Hogwarts some of what you said is nice. There were fights in the halls and if one teacher caught you, it didn't matter how many said it was the other person fault, you were still the one in trouble. The idea of using spells to find out the truth is nice. The fact that you could lose your wand, it teaches you that magic is a gift and not to be abused. Maybe then there wouldn't be some of the problems in Britain that there is. The fact the teachers work with you to improve instead of just marking you down as a way of pushing you, or just because they don't like you is also nice.

"The band I think they have them at Se Ridica as well only by uniform colours and I have one anyway." he waved the orange band on his wrist to show them. Several of them narrowed their eyes but non interrupted him. "I've been told what needs to be done to graduate and I think I can do it. As far as I see if you work hard and join the right clubs and plan things right it's not that hard to do. The only bit I am nervous about is the hierarchy but I'm not going to let that stop me or hold me back. I was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, the house of the brave. But I also know that being brave is doing things that are outside of your comfort zone, pushing yourself. Even Se Ridica would do that just not in the same way and not as much. If I wanted the easy route I would have gone to Beauxbatons." By the time he finished the group was smiling and Harry suddenly had the feeling he had passed some sort of test.

"My names Mark Rogers." the oldest one spoke "I'm Human, final year student. I can tell you that if you pass the entrance tests and explain what you just did to Lærer Porter when she comes to interview you. You'll be excepted instantly."

"How do you know?"

"You didn't once mention the repository and instead focused on the school itself. Many apply as they want access to it for years while at school. Because there was so many applying even as a new school, because of the Repository, the headmistress put in some guidelines to been excepted. One, and the biggest one is that you see the Repository as a bonus and focus on the school itself." Klara spoke with a smile. Harry remembered Erlendur explaining some of it but to here it fully from the students it really sank home. "Klara Larsen human 5th Year."

"Philip Rogers 7th Year Human." a tall girl with long black hair and brown eyes spoke.

"Ardrian Tveit 8th year Omega Drake." the older boy from the sibling group stated.

"Charlotte Tveit 6th year Human." the girl with long brown hair and blue eyes smiled at him.

"Henrik Tveit 3rd year Human." one of the younger two of the siblings spoke and like the rest, he had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mikkel Tveit 1st year human. We also have two younger siblings here Synne is 9 and Marius is 6" the youngest spoke and Harry nodded.

"Nova Thompson Omega Silkie 7th year." the girl with grey skin spoke

"Nathan Douglas 9th year Alpha Merrow." one boy spoke with short green hair, grey eyes and blue skin.

"Thomas Lamont 5th year Beta Vampire." Harry stared at the boy with shoulder black hair, black eyes and pale skin, not able to say anything.

"Torny Myren 9th year human." the girl with shoulder blond hair and blue eyes smiled.

"Njord Myren 4th year Human." the boy had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Our younger sister is a 2nd year at Merlin." Torny finished.

"Agnar Heimirsson 2nd year Alpha...werewolf." they way it was said told Harry it was a recent development and probably the reason he was here at the hostal.

"You know who I am. I'd be a 2nd year."

"You will be." Mark and everyone seemed so sure and now Harry was just starting to believe it.


	11. School tests

Disclaimer - The world of Hogwarts belongs to JK Rowling. Only the characters outside of this world are mine.

\- This story is also posted on my account on AO3

A.N - I apologise for no chapter last month. My Nan passed away and I was not in the right frame of mind to be writing or editing. I am starting to get back on track now.

Chapter 11 - School tests

Tuesday 1st December

Erlendur came and collected Agnar soon after. Harry had a feeling he would be going through the same process he himself had gone through not long ago. Been care system checked, told the rules and making sure the boy had everything he needed. Considering he had come from Magere the last part probably wasn't the problem. Harry quickly started on his work again and the rest settled down to help him. They were taking the rest of the day off apparently. But that didn't stop them writing addresses on the return notes from the fan mail and helping him write out responses.

" _You got a good system here. I wonder where the stuff sent before went."_ Philipa rested her head in her hand.

" _We don't know and I don't react well to probing spells."_

" _Sensitive?"_ Adrian looked over. Harry only had to node in response for the boy to go back to his work.

" _Hem do you know what properties your family has?" Mark_ looked up this time.

" _Not off the top of my head. But it might be in some of the information I got from Gringotts. I was more focused on the different creature inheritances and strange gifts on the list."_

" _So would I,"_ Mikkel spoke.

" _That's not the point. It's illegal to steal someone's mail but for a minor, in your circumstance, I think they might have just redirected it somewhere. With a mail ward, it has to go somewhere. Keeping it is stealing it but sending it somewhere for when you are older isn't. If someone found out they would probably also only get off with a warning. Especially since you were living with unawares. It would make sense to send it to one of your own properties. The fact you don't know about them and they were sending the mail there makes the crime a bit worse. But the main fact there is hiding your heritage which you should have been told about."_ Mark explained.

" _So they might have just sent it somewhere else."_

" _More than likely. Let's finish this today and then tomorrow I could go through it with you. I'm studying law and we could start to make a case."_

" _I'm currently under the ICW and they're looking into a few other things for me."_

" _Even better."_ Mark smiled and Harry had the sudden feeling that someone was going to be in big trouble.

* * *

That night he sat with the Magere students. But the next morning despite everyone been awake he made a point of sitting with Tabitha, Jakob, Demelza and Eveline.

" _Our turn this morning."_ Jakob smiled.

" _You are still my friends and helped me out before."_

" _Good. Did Erlendur tell you about this weekend?"_ Tabitha asked.

" _He told me with the others when they arrived back from Magere."_

" _Who's the new one? Never got a chance to ask last night."_ Demelza shot a look at Agnar.

" _Agnar Heimirsson from what I worked out he was recently bitten by a werewolf."_

" _Probably somewhere he wasn't supposed to be."_ Eveline grimaced. _"A couple here like that, parents won't have them at home. It's not fair really. Lycanthropy is more excepted outside the UK but still, parents abandon their children, even if it isn't the child's fault. In this case, probably is."_

" _That's not fair!"_

" _No it isn't but that's the bureaucrats for you. I got to go."_

" _Have a good day Jakob."_ Harry waved the boy off who just shrugged.

" _The teachers make the lessons more fun this week as it keeps students focused."_

" _Snape would never do that. Really only Flitwick did."_ Harry shook his head at Tabitha's smiled.

It wasn't long and the girls left as well. Harry stood at that and headed for the study room with the rest of the Magere students. They quickly fell into his timetable and did the homework for the subjects he was working on. All of them worked together, helping each other out and Harry was amazed to learn that in some cases, he could even help them. Only the Seniors noticed Erlendur standing at the door watching them before leaving to send a note to the headmistress.

Lunchtime was when Harry handed Mark the stack of papers and the boy quickly leafed through them.

" _Wow, this is amazing to be the heir to so many. You'll be a force to be rivalled with when you're older. A, here we are!"_ he pulled out a few sheets and lay them out. Harry could see quite clearly that the word properties was written at the top. It was amazing to see he had so many. However he also quickly noticed a few were rented out.

" _Which one would it be?"_

" _Could be any. Though I doubt it is any in England."_

" _Hem?"_ Erlendur walked over and looked at the parchment. _"Is there any information in there to do with House Elves. The Potters are bound to have them. One might know or be able to find out."_ there was much shuffling as everyone looked through. But no sign of house elf names.

" _What does that mean?"_

" _It means that all the house elves in your family were either born into the family or gotten in other means. Not brought. It might be they bargained for the elf someway."_

" _You could try calling out Head Elf, who knows it may work."_ Torny shrugged. _"But call in English."_

"Head Elf of the Potter Family," Harry stated firmly and they all waited. Just when he was about to give up hope there was a distinct pop and there stood an elf. He looked a little different however he also had the same clear appearance as Dobby. This elf though was much older and instead of been dressed in a pillow case had a suit on.

"Young master Harry. Will was wondering if you would ever call. How can Will help you?" he spoke in clear English without the miss pronouncing of words as Dobby had.

"Will I never knew about you but am learning now. I called you because I had a mail ward on me. Do you know where my post went? I believe it was to one of the Potter properties."

"O yes, Will knows. Do you want it all brought here?"

"How much is there?" Erlendur joined the conversation. Harry had almost forgotten he could speak English.

"Lots and lots. Post only stopped arriving recently."

"Will are there other Potter Elves?"

"Yes, Master Harry. The Potter family has elves born into the family and those rescued from nasty wizards who don't treat them properly."

"Alright, can you get a couple to sort the post into different categories. But also how long since it arrived. Be careful some things may be spelled."

"We have already been ordering the post of how old it is. We can do the rest."

"Alright, can you sort the stuff that arrived in the first 6 months and then contact me, work from there and let me know."

"We can do that."

"I might not always be here Will, will you be able to find me."

"Now Will know's your magical signature unless you are behind strong wards Will can find you."

"Alright speak to you soon Will." with that the Elf disappeared with a pop and Harry looked at the rest.

" _We're so going to have fun this holiday. I am really glad you were brought here."_ Klara laughed and the others shook their heads.

" _Thanks."_

" _No problem."_

* * *

Wednesday 2nd December

It was Wednesday morning when Will returned. Harry and the rest agreed while they would file the proposals it was so out of date it would be impolite to reply. Instead, they would send a note to be posted in the newspaper saying he had been behind mail wards. But also that the wards had now been removed and that was why he had never replied. The letters were another matter. They had already started addressing that when replying to their current ones so a new postcard was devised.

 _Thank you for your letter in the past. I didn't reply as at the time I was under mail wards. They have now been removed and new precautions put in place. Your letter was nice and thoughtful, I enjoyed reading it._

 _Harry Potter_

Anything with a gift would have an extra note about that but there was a few that would need a more personal touch. For the most part, though it was solved. The gifts they started to go through as they came in. Clothes he was now too big for were sent to the various Hostals to be used. Teddies and toys went much the same way but Harry kept one of each. He had never seen magical toys before or had a chance to play with them, so they went into his room. No one looked at him strangely for it.

For pictures, they got a couple of scrapbooks and everyone in the Hostal enjoyed going through the pictures and sorting them into the different scrapbooks. Any photos were given to Will and sent to be filed with the letters from that person. Even though he had never been Harry had Will set up a permanent room for the sorted post in Potter Manor. Every completed scrapbook was sent to be put on display there along with the other ornaments and some of the other gifts he had been sent. It seemed like a bad idea to have breakable things in his room at the hostal.

By Friday between them they had gone through a year and a half worth of post and also kept up with the new stuff. Harry had just started receiving replies from people saying they understood and were pleased he was now replying. Of cause, Friday interrupted that.

Friday 4th December

From early morning there were people arriving. It was organised chaos as Harry stood in the corner with Agnar and watched. The other Magere students seemed to be intent on helping. They moved luggage up and down the stairs for students not able to yet do it themselves.

The students from Merlin had been the first to arrive quickly followed by Kennecott. Dumstrang were last in the afternoon not long before Euro-Glyth started arriving from their last day of school. Only once everyone was back and downstairs did the lounge room begin to feel full with everyone there. But as he listened to a very similar speech as the other day when Magere arrived, Harry relaxed. All these kids were there for similar reasons to him or the visitors. There were about 30 students living in the hostal, including kids too young to attend a magical school. It was nice knowing he wasn't alone and if the last few days were any indication it didn't matter what school they attended. Everyone here stood together and banded together. Because this was their home.

As soon as Erlendurs talk was over Harry turned to get ready to leave for the OSS. Only he wasn't the only one. They weren't all heading for Greenland. Some were going Norway, Sweeden, Spain, France or England but they were all going.

" _See you all on Sunday."_ Erelendur waved them off as they set off in groups to the portkey point.

"Harry ready to get started again?" Dr Vang smiled as he arrived.

"As I'll ever be." he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Saturday 5th December

Saturday saw a busy day at Snjó Kastala Farfuglaheimili. Out of the 75 possible students who had the potential to attend Magere Akademi, 45 had been invited for the tests. All warned there were only about 3 places per year for students. The competition was high. Every hostal would have about 5 students but some would have 6. A staff member from Magere would go to each hostal during the week to administer the tests. Results would then be reviewed by a pensieve and the exam paper. Before the final interviews would be conducted.

The 5 students staying at the Snow Castle Hostal looked around in interest at the 15 to 20 'children' ranging from about 3 to 20 scattered around the downstairs rooms.

"I won't give you the language potion, all your tests are to be done in English so that would just cause problems. Most here know English or are learning as it is mandatory for all the schools here. You will have a few problems with the younger children and some of the students from Dumstrang have troubled English but do manage." Erlendur led them through to the cloakroom. "These pegs here have been cleared for you." Quietly the group stripped off their winter gear and followed the man out the room collecting their bags. "We have put you in the guest room. There are other children staying there and it takes 16 so all of you will be on bunk beds. Please respect this as they respect you." without a word he handed over the keys and showed them to the downstairs room that was the biggest in the building. It was stocked full of bunk beds both around the room and in groups.

Without a word, the five found an area no one had taken and took over it.

None of them really unpacked but there was space under the beds for bags and a shelf each to put the real necessities on.

"Oliver wood. Sixth-year Gryffindor." he was a tall boy with brown hair and eyes.

"Isabella Schoely. First Year Gryffindor." she was a small girl with long blond hair in a plat down her back.

"David Trueblood. Third Year Gryffindor." he was short for his age with black hair and grey eyes.

"Carlson Trueblood. First Year Slytherin." the small boy said cautiously. He was the only one so far not a Gryffindor. Carlson looked almost identical to his brother only been shorter.

"Falicity Eastchurch. Third Year Ravenclaw." She was taller than David and had shoulder black hair and blue eyes.

"You all looking to go to Magi?" Falicity looked at them.

"Yeh, I'll just homeschool if I don't get in until I graduate. Not chopping and changing at my age." Oliver shrugged.

"I was thinking here or Beauxbatons. Not yet sure if I'll return to Hogwarts. Depends how long it takes to reopen I guess." Falicity turned to the other three.

"I was thinking Beauxbatons or here myself. Mum wants me to go Beauxbatons but dad insists I at least try. I can't care really." Isabella smiled at Falicity.

"Magi or Merlin. Magi would be better but Merlin seems OK." David shrugged.

"Shall we go explore?" Falicity stated after a moment of silence. Since there were no objections the group slowly made their way out and around before settling in the lounge room. There they saw that the others seemed intent on getting their homework done early.

"Is this everyone?" Oliver looked around asking the others quietly.

"No some are at the OSS." one of the students turned and looked at them. "I'm Isabella Myren second year Merlin Academy. The Omegas and those under the OSS will be back tomorrow."

"That's good. None of us are under the OSS." David looked at them.

"Don't count your bets. Over here we'll get you care system checked, found one Brit already this month. So i'm not taking any chances."

"There is another Hogwarts student here?" Oliver frowned.

"Yes, and he was in the wrong system. You'll see him tomorrow, he's applying for Magere as well." Erlendur ushered them all into the dining room where there was a man waiting. "Oldest first what are you?"

"AMS." Erlendur quickly translated what Oliver had said before the man cast the spell, obviously the person testing them. Everyone was relieved at the red glow that was quickly dispelled.

"I'll go next BCS...I'm on watch," Falicity muttered. Erlendur didn't push for a reason and instead translated before the spell was cast. Again a yellow glow appeared and the Falicity relaxed.

"Maybe we'll all be fine." David shrugged. "AMS." once again Erlendur translated and the spell was cast. This time though it didn't glow red but yellow. "You got to be kidding!"

"No, you are in the wrong system. We'll take you for a quick visit to BCS in Greenland to get checked."

"Mum and dad said I was under AMS," Carlson muttered suddenly unsure after his brother had been found to be under BCS. Erlendur just nodded and quickly the spell was cast thankfully turning red and the small boy relaxed. Quickly the ministery man said something before Erlendur translated the other way.

"He is going to take you to get checked anyway since your brother was found to be misplaced. Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes."

"They will have to be checked as well and the Ministery will look into who recorded you wrong. You are last."

"BCS," Isabella replied and for the last time, the spell was cast. And again instead of yellow a red glow appeared.

"One to BCS and two to AMS. We'll hopefully have you back tomorrow. Grab an overnight bag." Erlendur ushered the three out. Oliver and Falicity looked at each other in shock. If you added the other in, that was 3 out of 3 wrong. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

* * *

Sunday 6th December

Harry stretched as he arrived back at the Hostal. The last weekend had been the most fun. More people had arrived on Saturday in a rush. Harry had quickly realised they were from Hogwarts or younger siblings. The clue had been when he had spotted Trinity Lynn that years head girl and Gryffindor. She was supposed to be under BCS but apparently not.

Without a word, he headed into the cloakroom and pulled off his waterproofs and boots before walking out into the main room.

"Harry!"

"Oliver!" Harry looked up at his Quidditch Captin.

"Should have known." the older Gryffindor shook his head. "Wrong system and OSS right?"

"How did you know?" Harry whispered.

"They checked me and the others here for the tests. 2 out of 5 add-in you that is 3 out of 6 in the wrong system."

"They'll be back today or tomorrow. I did wonder. I saw Trinity Lynn at the OSS yesterday."

"But she's under BCS, or supposed to be."

"Apparently not." Harry shrugged. "I'm going to get changed." he headed for the door and Oliver followed stopping at the bottom room. Harry didn't think anything of it until Oliver shouted him when he was three steps up.

"You went past."

"No, I have my own room since been here longer. Come on if you want." he didn't particularly care they had seen each other enough at Hogwarts. Oliver blinked but did follow him up.

"Nice room. I'll wait outside while you get changed." the boy popped his head around and then stood outside.

Harry just snorted and quickly changed pulling off his jeans and t-shirt before the thermals followed. Sighing in relief he pulled on his beloved fleece and another t-shirt before opening the door to Oliver. He then turned to unpack. First came the clothes before his book and the ever blinking post box.

"What's that?"

"Post box. I had a mail ward on me before but we took it off. Now I have a post box in Norway and all my post gets sent there, checked for spells before sent to me through the box. England knows to route anything through Norway. Everyone else now has to put Via Norway on the letter or post it at the shop to get it sent. They'll find out. Works best that way with the international post all around."

"You're becoming wiser." Oliver grinned."O no, I learned that after sending poor Hedwig all the way to Romania and back." Harry laughed and Hedwig hooted in the corner. She wasn't too amused at that box but seeing the amount of post coming in and out had learned to be thankful for it.

Harry opened the box and saw it was the normal pile of fan mail. But then again he wasn't expecting a return letter from Ron or Hermione until tomorrow.

"Only you. You like it here then?"

"Yeh they got me clothes that fit, they're looking into the Dursleys and everyone here is nice. I'm learning stuff and they were helping me get ready for the tests next week."

"Oy that gives you a head start!" Oliver laughed and Harry smiled. It was then that Will popped in and handed him the normal bag before popping out again seeing he had company.

"Come on I'll need help with this."

"What is it?" they walked out the room and Harry locked the door behind them.

"When we took the mail ward off we discovered people had been sending me post for years. It took some digging but we discovered where it has been sent to before that. Now the elves there are sorting and checking it for me before handing it over for replies. I then hand it back and it's filed properly. We're ignoring all proposals and business ventures. Just sending generic cards out the others have been addressing, while helping me write some replies to everyone else." "So that's why I never got a reply as a kid." Harry stopped and looked at Oliver in shock who laughed.

"Harry I think everyone at Hogwarts must have sent you a letter at least once as a kid."

"Lovely wonder if I will see one from Malfoy."

"Maybe not him." the older Gryffindor shuddered.

" _More post!"_ Tabitha called out seeing him.

" _Have a good weekend Tabitha? Yeh, more post. Not much new but a bit old."_

" _Let's get to it then."_ Jakob grabbed the bag while the others around didn't hesitate to grab the cards. Oliver and the other Brits were amazed to watch as everyone grouped themselves and it was soon passed around. Harry had been here longer but it was clear by what he wore and how everyone acted he had been excepted as one of them. To Oliver, it was sad but also nice at the same time. He vowed that if they ended up at Magi together he would watch out for his little seeker.

* * *

The tests started with a vengeance the next morning in the dining room. Harry and the rest were sorting the post out in between. That afternoon Lola and Lexie Trueblood arrived with Tayler and Silas Scholey. With them, they brought Isabella, Carlson and Davids school trunks. Carlson, David and Isabella opted to stay in the bunk room, as they called it, until the end of the tests.

Monday morning was Transfiguration both paper and practical. Charms were Monday afternoon in the same manner before Latin was the last of the day.

Tuesday was Potions theory and English in the morning. The afternoon was History and Astronomy theory.

Wednesday had Herbology theory and Maths in the morning. The afternoon had Ancient Runes and Defence theory.

Thursday morning had Arithmancy theory. It was then they were told there wouldn't be a defence or Potions practical. It was something they were all thankful for.

Harry sighed as he dropped into his bed and looked at the calendar on Thursday 10th December. Oliver and Felicity were the only two of the 5 that had arrived able to go home. The others would have to stay. They were leaving tomorrow and would be back if accepted after Christmas to get their school things. Standing he made his way to the desk where the letters from Ron and Hermione were waiting. He had separated them from the rest and left them with the tests going on. Now it was time to write back.

 _Hey mate_

 _Not much has changed here. We're all still studying. But mums decided that if we don't get into Se Ridica we'll be joining Percy at Euro-Glyth. He's been excepted. Euro-Glyth, Beauxbatons and Dumstrang seem to be the only schools that have made their minds up so far. I think Kennecott and Nyx are this week but not sure._

 _Bill had that book looked at it and said it was really bad dark magic. Dumbledore has it now and is looking into it. But not sure how much time he'll have since Hogwarts seems to be keeping them busy trying to find that monster. They still haven't._

 _Anyway, how you getting on? Have you had the tests yet? Mum says to invite you to Christmas but I told her you might not be able to come._

 _Ron_

Harry laughed at Ron's letters. His last few had been longer. But this one definitely betrayed the fact it was all quiet on the Weasley front.

 _Hey Ron_

 _Sounds like it is all quiet there. Strange about the book but hopefully they will find out what it is and destroy it soon. I'm not surprised about the monster at Hogwarts. If it has hidden for 50 years it can hide for another 50._

 _Things have been busy here. This letter is late as I went through the entrance tests this week and all seems positive. They're aware of Snape and Bins. So are giving us leeway there. However it is on the understanding if we get excepted, we'll have a tutor in the subject for at least the first term. They're giving us a fair chance at least. There were others here for the tests and they had them Care system checked after what happened with me. Guess what out of the six of us, including me, three of us were in the wrong system. They checked the younger siblings of the other two, all four were wrong as well. So out of the five that arrived to join me for the tests, only two are going home. The others have to stay with their siblings until they can determine who had them noted wrong. They're still looking into me as well._

 _I think they're going to have everyone tested soon as I know more were found, I saw them at the OSS last weekend. So be ready as they may check you when you arrive at whichever school. I don't think your mum and dad would have done it. But someone did me and that was after my parents died. If that's the case who has been doing it?_

 _Anyway other than that things have been quiet I guess. I think I'm better staying here for Christmas though since I don't know what's going on. Keep me updated anyway._

 _Harry_

Sighing he turned to Hermione's letter.

 _Harry_

 _Hows things going at the Hostals? I hope you are taking care of there and studying hard for those tests. Any word on the Dursleys and what been an ICW resident means yet? How are you coping with being under the OSS? Anything more on Sirius Black? I looked into that and he's supposed to have had a trial and been found guilty. Obviously not if you said he couldn't have due to an oath._

 _Did Ron tell you about Mrs Weasley? You were right there. Anyway someone from Merlin paid us a quick visit to talk about my grades at Hogwarts. But also how the teaching at Hogwarts was before explaining some more about the school. Mum and dad decided that its either Merlin, Se Ridica or Euro-Glyth. The chance of me getting into Se Ridica is small so we're going for Merlin then Euro-Glyth._

 _I've been studying here and mum and dad are pleased to see some of what I've been learning. They say it makes it more real and shows I have learned something. We're not going away this Christmas with everything that is going on. I've been invited to the Weasleys but might stay home. I think everyone needs to settle._

 _Harry, I know you are holding back on your first choice for a reason and I respect that. I have a feeling I might know which it is. Harry just know that no matter what I'll stand by you. You and Ron were the first friends I ever had and I don't want to lose you over something like a school. Please be safe and no matter what write to me._

 _Hermione_

It was shorter than Hermione's normal letters but that didn't matter. Smiling he turned to write a reply, they had waited long enough.

 _Hermione_

 _Things are going well here. I sat through the entrance exams this week so that's why this is late. There isn't just me here from Hogwarts and out of the six of us three, including me, were the wrong care system. Now only two are going home and the younger siblings of the other two have been brought here as well. I think they'll end up testing everyone at the schools since I saw some others at the OSS this weekend. Wonder who is doing it as it can't all be parents, particularly in my case._

 _Anyway, I'm not going to the Weasleys either. Not when I don't know what is going on and needing to get settled. I love it here. Everyone treats me the same as everyone else. No one looked at me when I was introduced as Harry Potter. They know who I am but respect that I'm my own person. Everyone, no one, asks why you're here. Some you can guess as a new kid arrived after been bitten by a werewolf. But others it's not so obvious and no one cares. Its personal and not something to be talked about._

 _I don't know about Sirius Black or the ICW at the moment. I was more worried about the tests but they weren't that bad. We were told they were catered to the style of education we had had. But also that if we get in we'll be given tutors in some subjects for at least the first term._

 _Merlin, Se Ridica and Euro-Glyth would be good schools for you but I would be shocked if you didn't get into Merlin. As long as your safe and you can handle it, that's fine. Ron's on the waiting list for Se Ridica but I can see him getting in. His mum decided on Euro-Glyth for the second and Ron would be right back to Hogwarts as soon as it opened there._

Harry paused there and sighed wondering if he should really tell her. But he didn't know. It was one thing to suspect and another to know for sure and if it got out. The chance of the letter been intercepted was 50-50 at this point. He couldn't take the risk. He couldn't influence people even if it was nearly impossible. And he didn't want to chance Hermione blowing her top even if she said she suspected. Was she thinking about the same school or a different one? No, he wasn't going to take the chance.

 _I don't want to lose you as a friend either Hermione. Ron was the first friend I had but you were second. But I also know what you can be like. I also don't want to take the chance of someone intercepting this and it influencing people or them finding me. Not right now. I'll write as long as you do Hermione. Your right in losing someone over a school is silly._

 _Stay safe._

 _Harry_

He seeled it and sent them through the box before he could change his mind. If they hated him later it was his fault. But he couldn't take that risk.


	12. Christmas Shopping and Review

Chapter 12 - Christmas Shopping and Review

All Speech Icelandic

Monday 14th December

With the tests out the way, Harry found he could relax a lot more. Everyone had finished with homework and school, so apparently, now the fun could begin. That Monday they were all wrapped up and headed out to see some of the local tourist attractions. Even the kids that had lived in Iceland for years were looking forward to it. They went to the black sand beaches, ice caves and glaciers. Harry was amazed to see it all. Even Tabitha who had been before said she could never get tired of the ice caves.

Tuesday was spent shopping while Wednesday was more exploring. Thursday they were told to take their swimming costumes as they were going to something called the Deep Blue Lagoon. It was a natural spring and apparently extremely popular. Natural spring didn't do it, and Harry could only stare at the thing in awe. When Ron and Hermione's letters came back, he sent off his replies. In them, he told them of some of the things he had seen just not naming places.

The Friday before Christmas Erlendur arranged for them to go to Butikk Distrikt in Norway to do their Christmas shopping. He would be taking the younger children to an indoor play place to run around. Harry was torn on where to go as he was still small enough to go to the soft play place and had never been to one before. In the end though, wanting to go with his friends, who were too old won out, along with the need for Christmas presents.

The Shopping centre in Norway was actually in an old Muggle building. The muggles thought it was not structurally sound but too old to be destroyed. So it was left as a historical monument you just couldn't go inside of. This made the building a bit of an eyesore outside. But inside was very different. Shops lined the outside of the walls of the four-story building with a large food court area on the ground floor. Children flew around on brooms over the upper two levels. A safety net had been stretched out across the first to protect the people eating on the ground floor. Harry had only been to Diagon Alley twice, but it had nothing on this place.

"Wow," he whispered as Mark made them gather around.

"Alright, everyone. Stay in groups of at least 3, and we'll meet back here for check in every hour. Remember for others at the Hostal it's not needed to buy something as cards and pictures or models will be done this week. If you do want to buy something try to stay away from chocolate as you will get a lot of it. Alright, you lot off you go" Harry quickly linked up with Tabitha, Jakob, Eveline and Demelza. Just as they were getting ready to go Harry also spotted Agnar looking a bit lost. Quickly he grabbed the other boys arm to pull him along.

"Thanks!"

"No problem! Until you came, I was the new one and am still just as lost as you sometimes. I've only been here about a month. Tabitha and the others can keep us in check on what's needed."

"Good idea."

"The top floor is all robes and clothes, the middle floor has most of the art, music, toys and stuff. The first floor has travel, owls, pets, furniture and that sort of thing. So we probably don't need that floor. We mostly want the second one." Tabitha quickly led them to the stairs and up to the second floor.

"I need to pop in and speak to the man in the post office before we go. My box is here. Since I'm here it's best I speak to him. Where is Gringotts on all this?"

"Gringotts is the only one on the bottom with the food courts. Their vaults and the like extend under the earth and under the city."

"That makes sense" Harry nodded as they got to the second floor. Here he could only look around in amazement. There were so many shops they didn't have in Diagon Alley. There was as said art and music. But also the broom shop, quidditch supplies, sweetshop, muggle games, magical games, Norway souvenir's, writing supplies, a store full of Christmas decorations, a store selling sports equipment and a store selling weapons. There were others too, more than should be possible but thanks to magic was.

"Let's start in the souvenir shop. We might be able to get some of yours there Harry" Harry nodded knowing it was a good idea. They had all the traditional t-shirts, cups, keyrings and the like. Knowing Hermione, he got her a book on magical Norway. While for Katie, Alicia, Angelina and Oliver he got them all cups with different quidditch sayings on them.

They decided to leave there and headed to the art store. Knowing they were going to be doing models. Harry picked up some easy ones in the shape of different animals to paint for his new friends at the Hostal. The rest of the hostal would just get cards and maybe a small picture.

"Where next?" Jakob looked around. "I need to pop to the joke shop for a friend at school."

"Same here" Agnar nodded, and Harry agreed. So that was the next stop. There he found some muggle joke items he knew the twins and Ron would enjoy.

"Can we pop up to Claires for a moment" Demelza picked the next stop. Harry wasn't too sure about heading up to a girls store. That was until he saw the eye masks for sleeping and the different hair clips and the like. He decided to get a couple of sparkly hair clips for Ginny. He remembered she had always worn them when he had seen her. Those were plane brown though, and these were new and in different colours.

It was then though they needed to check in. So they trouped down and then back up the stairs to the stationary shop. Here Harry picked up a Norwegian school planner for Percy. He decided that was enough presents for his friends. So Harry followed the others around as they popped to the music shop, muggle toy store and magical toy store.

"Food time" Jakob interrupted what would have been another shopping suggestion from Eveline.

"I agree" Agnar laughed. "I'm starved."

Many from the Hostal seemed to have the same idea, but it was also again near check-in so made sense. The food stalls around the edge of the large food court had food from all over the world. Both muggle and magical.

"Let's get a bit from a few different ones to try and share" was Tabitha's suggestion. No one had complaints. It was an excellent suggestion and made sure there was at least something they all liked. It made for an interesting fair for eating. But was something Harry had never thought of doing or trying.

"One more hour everyone then we have to get back. We need to get ready for Yule and Christmas" Mark made the rounds.

"Seasonal shop it is" Eveline cut off any other idea. No one objected. Harry didn't know what the Seasonal shop was. But once he sore it was full of Christmas decorations he got into the swing of buying tinsel and different ornaments for his room.

It was a tired group that arrived back at the hostal.

"Alright everyone things away, time to decorate rooms and this Hostal. Let's turn it into a winter wonderland" Erlendur called as they arrived back. Around the lounge was boxes and boxes of different Christmas decorations. The Dursleys had never let him help set up for Christmas. At Hogwarts, it had always been the house elves, teachers and seventh years that had set up. This was a new experience, one he was going to enjoy.

Harry started off with his room after taking his things upstairs. What had been a bare empty room when he had first arrived was no more. His ever blinking post box was on the desk. The wardrobe was full of clothes. The shelves around the room were full of toys and ornaments. His school trunk was in the corner. But after putting all his brought Christmas presents on the bed, he didn't know where to start.

"Harry how you doing?" Robert popped his head around the open door.

"I've never done this, I don't know where to start."

"Not that hard. I'll help" the older boy smiled. He didn't say anything else, no comments on why, nothing. It wasn't needed, not here. "Let's start with taking some things down off the shelf. It's something mum always told me. Put some things away or when you take the Christmas stuff down the shelves look bare. If you put some stuff away and bring them back out, it doesn't. I'll see if we can get you a storage box off Mary, you decide what to put away. Be right back."

"Right" Harry muttered to himself. He pulled all his ornaments and teddies off the shelf except for the couple in red and green. By the time he was finished Robert was back. They packed everything into the box that then slid under the bed.

"Let's see what you got." Harry had gotten a mix of everything. Tinsel, ball balls, a mini tree with ornaments, snow globes because he had thought they looked cool, a winter-themed fleece for his bed and a Santa stop here poster for the wall.

"This we can work with. Right fleece on the bed, lets put the snow globes on the shelves and twist some of the tinsel through. The beads we'll hang on the wall, and the stretchy thing called a garland goes across the ceiling. I'll do those with magic." Carefully as Robert worked Harry put the snow globes up and passed the tinsel through. It looked cool and hid or disguised the rest of the objects left on the shelf beside the bears. By the time he had finished Robert had his posters on the walls with the beads around them. The garland thing was strung across the ceiling sending sparkly patterns around the room. Together they put up his mini Christmas tree and decorated it. Once finished Harry smiled, he had never had a room look like this, and it was nice.

"Downstairs scamp, go help. I'm going to check on the others."

"Sure" Harry laughed and ran out of the room, only pausing to lock it as Robert set off, and he ran downstairs. Erlendur already had the garland up. Some of the older kids were teaching, the younger kids spells to help. All the crests above the fireplace had a tinsel frame over them, and the tree was in the corner. But so far only had the fairy lights on it.

"Come help, Harry. Just pick a box, you have this room, the reading room, the dining room and all upstairs landings to do. Somewhere is a Christmas name tag for the doors. I've had yours done so when you find them put them on the sofa everyone will find there's" the hostal head called out. Laughing with everyone else he dived into the boxes. One by one more kids arrived downstairs as people laughed and shouted up and down. At some point, someone put Christmas music on that could be heard everywhere.

There were snow globes and little houses placed on shelves. Tinsel was everywhere up and down the stairs and around every door. Stickers with different snow scenes were put on every window, even those in peoples rooms. Throws and rugs were placed on the floor, pictures and posters were changed for Christmas scenes. A shelf in the reading room was cleared out for Christmas books. In the kitchen, Harry could see Neevia getting out plates and cups with Christmas scenes on them. While Gunnar went around clearing away the empty boxes to put away and getting rid of the tinsel that fell to the floor and made a mess. The tree was the last thing to be done, and everyone took turns putting an ornament on the tree. Erlendur had the honour of putting the tree topper on as they all sang songs. To Harry, and many others, the whole thing was magical. The only thing marring it was when he had to leave that night for the OSS, but again he wasn't the only one.

The OSS though had also been transformed. There was a giant tree, tinsel, beads, garland and decorations up. His room was empty, but that didn't matter. Nothing, not even the vaccination he had to have could get his spirits down.

* * *

All speech in Norwegian

Saturday 19th December

"Alright I know it is a Saturday and after the end of term but we are short on time so thank you for coming. We'll go Hostal by Hostal starting with Oslo. Haley who was there?" Rosland sat in yet another meeting to do with the closure of Hogwarts and possible new students.

"Right in Oslo, we had Evie and Kevin Wakelin, Draco Malfoy, Peter Scott, Edward and Matthew Lesnar. All of them were checked on the first day to see which Care system they should be under. This is due to a note sent around by the Reykjavik Hostal. Four out of six were discovered to be under the wrong system. The Wakelin and Lesnar children are still at the Oslo Hostal, and their younger siblings have now joined them. Out of the children Draco Malfoy, Evie Wakelin, Kevin Wakelin and Matthew Lesnar have passed through to final interviews.

"Peter Scott, some of his opinions on the history section even if it was fundamental were disturbing. And he clearly hadn't made any attempt to study Runes or Arithmancy knowing they were core subjects. His knowledge of Maths and Latin was abysmal for a first-year pureblood. He did, however, have advanced knowledge in Potions compared to some.

"Edward Lesnar is also a first year. For him, it was the opposite problem. He had studied or made an attempt to for Runes and Arithmancy. But it looked like someone had forced him to memorise the subjects and he had no understanding. For History, he kept writing creatures are beneath me on the paper over and over for the creature questions. The others he kept writing this is what school is for. He is not one for self-study.

"Now Draco Malfoy passed but is another kettle of fish. He is a second year but has made a good attempt at Runes and Arithmancy. His knowledge is that of a few weeks of learning, but he understands the subjects. Potions he must have had a private tutor or something as his knowledge was well ahead of other children. For history, he had little knowledge of magical creatures but plenty in other areas. Some of his answers though did seem forced, but I want to give him a chance.

"Matthew Lesnar passed and has clearly been self-studying potions, Runes, Arithmancy and Latin for some time. While better than some children his knowledge could be a bit spotty and not as understood or as smooth as you would get from a competent teacher.

"Now Evie Wakelin is a first year and is clearly from a family that sends children to an unaware school before Hogwarts. Her maths skills were some of the best I saw. This did carry onto Arithmancy where she made a good attempt and has done a decent amount of learning for the time she had. For History, she was able to tell you the unaware side of things but not the magical this gives her a good grounding. Potions her knowledge was shot, but we were expecting that. She didn't know about preparation or reactions but could tell you about the potions themselves which is worrying and actually the standard. Overall she would be one to really watch for the interviews.

"Lastly Kevin Wakelin also had good maths skills but not as far as his sister. He was able to carry this over to Arithmacy where he had made a basic attempt but nothing noticeable. For History, he struggled to remember some facts and had no idea of magical history, but that is probably due to his time out of school. His potions were like the rest of the students. For his options, he took Care of Magical Creatures and Runes. Both of which he has good scores in and are clearly subjects he enjoys. Overall he passed, just.

"Alright let's look at Athens next" Roseland shuffled her papers.

* * *

"And that brings us to Paris" Rosaland turned back to Jai who had the summery from Lurline Gurkie.

"Paris had Nathan Sutherland, Roger Sutherland, Susan Bones, Cho Chang and Linda Chaddesley. For our care system mess, we have 1 out of 5 which is worrying but a better percentage than others. Roger Sutherland's siblings have joined them at the hostal. Out of the 5 siblings, only Nathan wasn't under the wrong system since he is supposed to be under the BCS anyway.

"Onto scores. Nathan performed poorly in potions, but that is the theme for the most part. History was good, but that is probably from prior teaching. Arithmancy and Runes have had a basic attempt but from a first year with no instruction is good. Maths was again poor but had a good grasp at Latin and English. The others were good for his level of education. Lurline has passed him.

"Roger is a third year. He has a poor grasp at potions. History is slightly better than his brother. However, this is from independent teaching prior and self-study, not from the school teacher. Arithmancy and Runes are good for 3 months of standard education. Latin and English were good, and he showed a good attempt at using his arithmancy knowledge to further that of maths. Lurline has passed him.

"Cho Chang showed good knowledge in all subjects for a third year. Lurline has made a note she was approached by a student saying that Cho had been questioning them repeatedly on the Repository. Apparently, she was putting on an act for interviews. Such she has been failed."

"That is disappointing but not unusual" Rosaland made a note.

"Linda Chaddesley had a poor grasp of potions and history. She never took runes or arithmancy and has made no attempts at it. Her other subjects were standard and not standing out. Lurline has noted that she seemed very loyal and that if this were a first-year assessment, she would be recommended for the waiting list. However, as this is not, she has failed unless you are making a waiting list?"

"No not this time we are pass and fail all the way through, the cutting down to what we can take will be difficult enough."

"Lastly" Jai took a deep breath "is Susan Bones second year. Susan has mixed knowledge of potions from a basic tutor and self-study in reactions and preparation. The actual use of what potions are used for is standard with the other students. History is at a decent level for self-study and mostly based around the government, hospitals and the last British war but better than most. She has clearly studied the subjects she was interested in. She has made a good attempt at Runes and Arithmancy and has a higher than normal grasp of Latin, maths and English for an English pureblood. Her other subjects were all high for a second year, and her defence scores were up there as well. Lurline has passed her."

"Thank you, Jai now onto Finland. Haley?" Rosaland made some notes before moving her papers.

* * *

"And finally Reykjavik. Jai?"

"Reykjavik had Oliver wood the only sixth year to get this far. Isabella Schoely first year, David and Carlson Trueblood third and first-year respectively. Felicity Eastchurch third year and Harry Potter second year. For the Care system, we had three out of six. But Harry Potter was found soon after he arrived and the reason this mess all started" Jai shock his head. He should have known that was where it had started.

"I suspected as much. Carry on" Rosaland waved her hand, all of them were getting tired now.

"Right. Isabella had two younger siblings that are now at the Hostal and Carlson, and David also had two that are currently there as well. All four were under the wrong system. Onto the subjects. It was Jacob Cox that evaluated the lot, and he has noted getting some second opinions on this.

"Oliver Wood performed to a high standard. He has taken his local L. called OWLs. He had a good grounding on potions and from what we have seen that is either from tutors or self-study. He did take Runes and Arithmancy at school and did well on those. His Latin was excellent having been taught before Hogwarts. Even if he is a sixth year Jacob was impressed by his manner and when arriving seeing him help the younger children.

"Isabella Schoely as a first-year did alright. She had no knowledge of ingredient preparation or reactions. She struggled with knowing what potions did what, mediocre compared to the others, which is saying something with that result. She hasn't made an attempt at Runes. Though she tried to cross over her basic math knowledge to Arithmancy, she doesn't have a high enough understanding of maths to make a decent attempt. Her Latin score is the only one that really stood out.

"Carlson Trueblood had a basic understanding of potions reactions and preparation along with what potions did. He has made a decent attempt at Runes and Arithmancy, particularly the last with crossing over an adequate knowledge of maths. His Latin score was up there, and he also had a decent History mark.

"His brother on the other had a poor potions mark. So that must be self-study or something to do with the potions master been Carlson's head of house. David also didn't take runes or arithmancy and hasn't made an attempt at them. He did manage to cross a little over from maths to Arithmancy but not that much. His Latin was good, and his history was ok.

"Felicity Eastchurch. Jacob noted that her potions was in the middle range from what we have seen and apparently self-study. Her attempt at runes and arithmancy showed a methodical approach to the subject. This showed higher knowledge then her few months in a class should allow. And while a bit patchy her history also showed self-study. However, looking at the patterns, it shows she took a methodical approach here as well. It was partly our test questions that make that look patchy. She was however behind on her Duelling, but that again seems to be a bit standard. Yet, she had attempted that.

"Lastly Harry Potter. Harry Potter has been at the hostal longer as I dropped him off nearly a month ago so has had help here. His potions are behind but shows recent knowledge and studying the same with history, runes and Arithmancy. For Arithmancy, he has been crossing over maths knowledge which is advanced. English was also good, and Latin was a bit behind for a second year but good for Hogwarts. Duelling showed advanced knowledge probably closer to a third year than where he is. But as I said he has also been at the hostal longer and they would have helped him. The duelling knowledge is probably all his own along with the maths. They would not have assisted with that, and the understanding of the subject would be his own.

"Jacob has noted it was a difficult choice and if he could, he would have put all but David Trueblood forward. He has cut Isabella as while methodical and good it doesn't show interest or broad knowledge. Jacob thinks she would be better sooted elsewhere. At the moment she will have to stay at the hostal due to the care system mess. But can be moved later depending on the school she attends."

"Thank you. I shall review this and see about narrowing it down a bit and then we'll go onto the final stage the day after boxing day. This is going to be tight, but we'll do it."


	13. Yule

Chapter 13 - Yule

All Speech Icelandic

Monday 21st December

Harry went down to breakfast with a yawn and sat down at the table.

"Morning, Harry. Happy Yule"

"Happy Yule Mr Erlendur"

"Sleep well kid?" the man laughed.

"OK just worried about if I passed or not"

"I'm sure you did, but even if you didn't, you do have a place at Se Ridica, so don't worry."

"Mr Erlendur?"

"Yes?"

"What is Yule, what do we do today?"

"Good question." Erlendur sat down at the table with him. "Today we have a small ceremony later tonight. But during the day we bake some of the food for Christmas, and you kids finish doing your art projects to give each other. Yule itself is a time of the greatest darkness. It is the shortest day of the year celebrated on the winter solstice.

"As you know here in Reykjavik we get nearly 5 minutes of sunlight today. And daylight only lasts around 3 hours. Witches and Wizards believe that on this night the Holly King, as the God of the waning year, battled the Oak King, the God of the waxing year, and lose. These days it is seen as a remnant of the ancient rituals to hurry the end of winter for the fruitiness of spring. When food once again became readily available. For those that more follow the old ways, it is a reminder that the ultimate product of death is a rebirth.

"Lots of people come to these hostels from all walks of life. Some like you have never heard of Yule. Others are the opposite having never heard of Christmas. We give people the option to celebrate both. You have that at Magere as well. Other schools only do one, the other or neither."

"Doing both sounds like the better option. Some of the purebloods they complain. They say that those of us raised unaware force what we know on them. That we don't have consideration or want to know about their traditions. But then they don't teach us. So how can we know or be considerate? You have to show someone."

"That is the entire problem. Being a new school, something Magere had no problems setting a solution in place to fix. The hostels followed suit once told the reasoning. Get some breakfast, Harry, the rest will soon be following behind you."

True to Erlendurs word the day was spent baking and doing different crafts. Petunia Dursley had taught him to cook. But not bake as she hadn't wanted him making sweet things. So he enjoyed learning and helping with the tricks he knew. Erlendur also used the time to show them all how to cut, stir and whisk appropriately. The reading room had been turned into an art studio with covers and mats everywhere. Kids of all ages were painting and building different models. One of the older students showed him the drying charm. So he could help dry the younger kids pieces quicker to speed up the process. Not to mention so there weren't tons of art laying around drying for hours. They didn't have space.

Later that evening, they all gathered around in the lounge as Erlendur stood and looked at them.

"In a moment we are going to go through into the dining room for our Yule celebration. Many of you will know the chants and songs. But for those of you who don't, just have a good go and you may well pick them up. Remember, when lighting candles help the little ones. Light the candles in the centre first and then work your way out. Now I want silence from here on out unless it is your turn to speak. Also for those that are new, this is optional, not compulsory, and you don't have to speak if you don't want to. Now all who want to join in, follow me." with that quietly, he turned and entered the dark dining room. The lights were dimmed. All the tables had been cleared save one in the middle with a cloth over. A large log sat in the middle with candles poking out of it. On each side of the long was a single candle burning. Harry noticed as they entered that everyone was there, no one was missing.

"Yule, the winter solstice is a time for gathering with family, loved ones and friends. Today we welcome light and warmth into our homes as we embrace the fallow season of the earth and the coming of the sun. For Yule, we focus on rebirth and renewal as the sun makes its way back to the earth. So let us focus today on our hopes and dreams for this coming year." as soon as he had finished speaking, Erlendur reached out and took the hands of the people standing next to him. Harry quickly copied. He was standing between Tabitha and Agnar. The other boy was quickly coming to be a permanent fixture of their group. Slowly they started to circle around the table and begin to sing. Harry didn't know the songs. But both Tabitha and Agnar did. So after the first round of the chorus, he sang that not making an attempt on the verses.

Chorus

Enter the night, and you'll find the light,

That will carry you to your dreams.

Enter the night, let your spirit take flight,

In the field of infinite possibilities.

1

On the longest night, we search for the light,

And we find it deep within.

Open your eyes to embrace what is wise,

And see the light of your own soul shining.

Chorus

2

Wrap up in the cloak of starry darkness my child,

And you'll find the centre of all things.

For from this space of the deepest dark place,

Life Eternal does spring.

Chorus

3

So when you find that spark,

When you dream in the dark,

Hold it close to your heart and know.

All that you see is all that can be,

When you give birth to the dreams of your soul.

Chorus

After they started a chant and Harry quickly picked that one up after the second round through.

Long night

Dark of the sun

Cold wind the year is done – Long night

We face the dark

Cold wind we fan the spark – Sunlight

The rising sun

Dark wind your work is done – Oh sun return turning wheel

Hope reborn!

Oh sun return

Turning wheel hope reborn!

Once they stopped, Mary let go of the hands she was holding. She then took two steps forward and spread her arms before starting to speak.

"Here in the darkest part of the year, we are in the midst of winters. But even in the depths of darkness, there is the promise of light to come. At Yule, the spark of light is born, and from that spark, the sun will grow in strength and beauty through the seasons. Blessed be"

Mary then lit a long thin stick of wax from one of the two candles burning on the table. She then held it up before lighting one of the middle candles on the log.

"This coming year I hope to be able to visit and see the Repository. So when people here are talking about it, I can relate and help them. I hope to maybe gain my charms mastery. So I can teach the subject I love at a small school and continue to help the children still here." As soon as she finished speaking, Mary passed the stick of wax to the next person. A young student about 10, who again lit the candle in the middle with some help from Mary before speaking.

"This year I hope to get into a good senior magic school. I love Euro-Glyth and if its right I'll stay there and join the senior school. This year I hope to make lots of friends and be a good friend to them." On and on, the thin candle went as people spoke about their hopes. About halfway it came to Erlendur who lit an inner candle and stepped back.

"I hope that everyone currently displaced by Hogwarts closing finds the right school. I hope that all the hurting children out there find a home. I hope that everyone here does well on their upcoming exams so they can achieve their dreams." Harry smiled and fought against choking at that knowing it included him in more ways than one. There were a few more people until it was Eveline's turn. Like the rest, she lit the candle closest to the already lit ones before speaking.

"This year I hope to get better at my languages and work hard. I hope to set a good foundation for when I take my final exams next year. This year I hope to apply again to see the Repository." Then it was Demelza's turn.

"This year I hope to improve on all my subjects. I want to learn to stick to a study timetable. This way, I can be ready for next year and my final exams. I also hope to apply to see the Repository and be selected to see it." then it was Tabitha's turn. Harry was suddenly struck that he didn't know what to hope and wish for. Some of the younger kids had struggled and said wishes for Christmas. But he didn't want to say that.

"I hope that I do well in my junior exams to get into the classes I want next year. I hope that my heats go well when they start and that I can find a good mate to care for me when I am older." and then it was his turn and Harry carefully, if a bit shaky, lit one of the outer candles as there wasn't many near him unlit.

"I... I hope to get into a good school and that this year there is none of the troubles of the last. I hope that... that I find a place to belong that can be my home... and... that if I do get a creature inheritance, it's untroubled." quietly he passed the wax to Agnar who looked just as shaky as he did. As Agnar walked to light a candle, Harry felt Tabitha take his hand, squeeze it and let go. At that, he let out a shaky breath. Maybe one of his hopes had already come true. It just depended on Erlendur letting him stay, he hoped he did.

"I hope that maybe one day they find a cure for lycanthropy, or that my parents one day let me go home. If not, I hope that I also find a new home and somewhere to belong. I hope that maybe someone can learn from my mistakes and not have to suffer from lycanthropy as I do." quietly he passed the wax to Jakob standing next to him.

"I hope that my new friends find the homes they wish. I hope to get better at my languages at school. So that maybe I can help others as others have helped me" without a word he passed the wax to his older brother. Harry felt Agnar shake next to him. So without a word, Harry copied Tabitha in taking his hand and squeezing it silently. But this time as he went to let go Agnar held firm. A werewolf he was. But he was also an Alpha and knew they both needed this. An anchor.

"I hope to pass my final exams successfully so I can join the Auror program at the ministry. I hope that my relationship goes well with my girlfriend. That way, maybe one day I can give my brother the family he deserves and protect him." one by one more people spoke until the wax came back to Mary at the beginning. With all the candles lit, the room wasn't dark. There was a strange glow. But thanks to all the hopes and dreams people had spoken, it was strangely powerful and magical. More than any spell he had ever cast before.

"Behold the candles burn brightly, just as the sun will burn brighter and brighter in the coming days. May the sun God bring life and vitality to the land. May the Goddess and God bring fertility and prosperity to the land and to each and every one of us. Blessed be."

They repeated the songs and chants from the start. Before slowly following Erlendur as he walked quietly out the room. No one spoke. But instead padded back up to their rooms since it was getting late. In fact, the silence wasn't broken until the next morning when the busy days resumed.

* * *

Tuesday 22nd December

The next morning Harry woke to his flashing post box and groaned. Without a word, he was up and went to get showered before heading down. He had discovered early on that most prefer to shower at night. So he had started in the morning when it was quiet.

Once down, he started to flick through the post in his box. Most now seemed to be gifts from fans for Christmas, many of his chocolate. He would get that checked before sharing it out. Everyone helped with his mail they might as well benefit from it.

He was part way through when Erlendur entered and looked at him.

"You better get that checked before eating any of it."

"Planning on it. Then thought I would share it out, everyone helps, might as well benefit from it."

"Well done" nothing more needed to be said. He was nearing the bottom of the pile when he came across letters from Ron and Hermione along with who seemed to be Oliver and Mrs Weasley. He put those into another pile before the bottom one caught his eye.

Mr H Potter

Room 23

Snow Castle Hostal

"Looks like a reply from Magere, open it" Erlendur had noticed his pause and come over. Shaking slightly, Harry slipped the letter open and began to read it.

 _Magere Akademi_

 _Headmistress Rosaland Cerishsil_

Order of Merlin first class, Head of International School Board Standards

 _Dear Mr Potter_

 _We are pleased to tell you that your test results were satisfactory. You are behind on Potions, History, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Latin. However, you showed a good attempt for the time you have had studying the subjects. Your scores in the other subjects were good for your age with an above average defence score._

 _These scores, along with your previous interview, have allowed you to pass the second stage of the application. Our deputy head Haley Porter, will be out to see you in the first few days after Christmas. Of the 75 that had the potential to attend Magere 45 were tested, and 20 will be given subsequent interviews. Even if you do not get into Magere, you now have the honour of being one of the final 20. Congratulations._

 _Should you not wish to continue with this process and withdraw please owl me in the next couple of days. If you don't Haley Porter will turn up for the surprise interview, and you may inform her there should you wish as well. As before please keep this letter until after the interview to allow us to find you in case you have moved since your last visit._

 _Headmistress Rosaland Cerishsil_

"O My God" Harry gasped.

"Well done."

"Thanks"

"Enjoy the next few days. You don't need to do anything more now until she arrives. Haley Porter is stern but fair. You'll like her."

More and more were starting to come down to breakfast. So Harry cleared his post away and began to eat. As he told the rest of their little group, there were rounds of congratulations.

"To get this far is really good. I've heard of some of putting that into their accomplishments. Been in the final, whatever, to get into Magere. We've gained a reputation of been picky. But with only 30 spaces a year who can blame us. I think the headmistress is planning on expanding at some point but not for a while."

Tabitha laughed at the idea of someone writing that out as an accomplishment. Harry had to admit it was a bit comical.

After breakfast, everyone quickly filled out replies for him to send off, and Mark scanned the chocolate. One came up with potions in. That was handed to Erlendur with the note to send to the ICW. Apparently, it was a potent love potion. The rest was shared out which everyone enjoyed. As soon as that was done, everyone broke off to finish baking and doing their art. Harry snuck upstairs to read the letters from Ron and Hermione. Not to mention sending the next batch off.

 _Hey mate  
_

 _I've sent your Christmas present through, thought better give it some extra time this year. It's scary thinking there might be that many people placed in the wrong system. If that is the case, who is doing it, and why? Wonder how many there were in the end. At least the ones that were wrong have somewhere to stay for Christmas. Better those hostels then the hospital or something. They're still looking after you, right?  
_

 _Mum was upset you weren't coming but said she understood. But you're always welcome here. No more news on schools yet. But Nyx, Kennecott, Uagadou and the Japanese schools have all said they made their final decision. The rest are doing it just after Christmas as some are waiting for news on Magi and Merlin.  
O and your little note was posted in the newspaper. No idea when you sent that. But apparently, there were both positive and negative reactions. Think the negative was the fact you were under a mail ward, to begin with.  
_

 _Anyway Happy Christmas mate  
_

 _Ron_

Harry laughed at that. Erlendur had helped him write the note, and Mark had looked over it for him one afternoon. He had just put it in an envelope and sent it out with the rest of his post. That reminded him he had never got a chance to stop by the post office on his last trip to Butikk Distrikt. He would have to go next time.

 _Hey Ron  
_

 _I received news that I passed the tests. So just one last round and I might get my first choice. Everything is going well here. We went shopping and got to see some of the local attractions, which were really nice. I think I've seen more of the attractions here than the ones in England. Even though I lived there longer.  
We decorated the whole hostel, and everyone joined in. The place looks like a winter wonderland, and my friends older brother helped me decorate my room. I've never done that before. It was fun, and now I've got tinsel, garland and snow globes everywhere with a mini Christmas tree.  
_

 _Last night we had a Yule celebration where everyone said what they hoped for the new year. With the people being misplaced due to the care system, a few were wanting to go home or find a new place to belong. But there was also many for passing exams and seeing the Repository. With people from so many schools seeing it_ _has become a thing here.  
_

 _Anyway stay safe Ron and have a good Christmas. I put the twins and Ginny's things in with yours, they're all named.  
_

 _Harry_

 _Harry  
_

 _Glad things have been going well. How did your entrance tests go? Strange about the care system and worrying. I hope that isn't the president. If so, how and why? Maybe someone in the ministry but then again why? What have they got to gain from it? Perhaps we will never know.  
_

 _Its been nice having a Christmas just us at home for a change. Been a while since we have done that and it helps you feel like a family. I never noticed how much me been gone so often pulled us apart. I'm actually going to Merlin now, I got the letter this morning. They let students go as day if they want. I'm glad I am. It will allow me to see more of mum and dad. Most stay and I will spend some weekends when it gets closer to exams. But for the most part, I'll travel. Mum and dad want to apply for a permanent waver for me so I can keep showing them. But we need permission from a magical guardian. I'll speak to the headmaster in the first week about it.  
_

 _How's Christmas with you? It must be different been at the Hostel? It sounds like you are having fun there. Any idea if you can stay or if you have to move to another yet? Lots of questions again so I'll stop here. I sent your Christmas present along so no opening.  
_

 _Have a good, Harry and take care.  
_

 _Hermione_

Harry laughed before getting some more parchment to write the reply.

 _Hermione  
Wow, two short letters in a row, are you feeling alright? I don't know about the Ministery and who might have been doing it. But I do know the ICW is looking into it. They seem to be busy lately. Who knows maybe we'll get a new Ministery from it.  
_

 _Sounds like your having fun. I can see you staying at Merlin around exams. Congratulations I knew you would get in. Maybe now you will have more of a challenge. Watch out for the vampires. Ask your mentor to help ward your room when you stay or learn some yourself. Apparently, some at Merlin like to play tricks on people. They suddenly appear in their rooms for the older students. You hear all sorts of things around here with so many at different schools.  
_

 _As for us, it's been brilliant. We went to see many of the local tourist attractions. I've seen more around here then all the years I spent in England. Then we went shopping. I bet you can guess where when you get your present. No opening. We also decorated the hostel. The whole place looks like a winter wonderland with tinsel everywhere. They put our names on the doors so 'Santa' knows who stays where. They had a name tag for me too. We did it together with music, and my friends older brother helped me do my room. I didn't know how. I've got tinsel, garland, snow globes and a mini tree up.  
_

 _Then we've been making models for each other as presents and baking cookies. Aunt Petunia never taught me how to bake, so that's been fun. Then on the winter solstice, we had a Yule celebration. We have both Yule and Christmas. The head of the hostel says it's because there are so many of us from different walks of life. Some creatures, some with non-magical parents and some magical. You don't have to join in, but it lets you learn about both worlds. We stood around a yule log and lit candles while saying what we hoped for the new year. A few were hoping for a home or doing well in exams. It felt more powerful and stronger then any magic I seen before.  
_

 _I know you're wanting to know. I did pass my tests. I have one more interview left, and then if that goes well, I'm in. I can't wait. I like all the kids here from different schools. But if I stayed, it would be strange being the only kid at Se Ridica. We got the crests of the various schools up above the fireplace, and it would be weird seeing Se Ridica up there. It wouldn't match. But then maybe it would be cool having the crest all to myself.  
_

 _I didn't mention it in my last letter, and things with being under the OSS are getting easier. I don't like the medicals but am getting used to them. Now that everyone is home from school, I'm not the only one going. There were others here, but they don't go as often as I have to. They say it just takes time. And that it can be a shock for any person finding out what it means the first year. Been so young being placed under the wrong care system won't affect me much. Even more, since I didn't have much to do with AMS, to begin with. I'm like 6 months behind in the adapting situation then I should be.  
_

 _Haha, my letter is longer than yours.  
_

 _Have a good Christmas, Hermione.  
_

 _Harry._

AN

The song Yule. The 10th track from Lisa Thiel's CD 'Circle of the Seasons' can be found on youtube  
The Chant can be found on the internet here Pagan_Humor_and_ this one is called Sun Return


	14. Christmas and a Visit

Chapter 14 - Christmas and a visit

' _Icelandtic_

'English'

'Norwedgian'

Friday 25th December.

Christmas morning Harry woke with a smile and moved to get showered and changed. The night before Erlendur had told them all to shower that night or early morning. Harry had voted morning. As he did, he thought about the last couple of days. After writing letters to Ron and Hermione, he had sent a small note to Magere Akademi. In it, he said he wished to continue and was looking forward to the visit. He hadn't been told to but couldn't help feeling it was the right thing to do. You sent thankyou notes for gifts and to confirm meetings, or at least the Dursleys did. It may not be a wizarding custom. But it was one of the few things he had seen at the Dursleys that he agreed with.

After they had started a round of games as people finished with craft projects. Wednesday everyone had wrapped gifts and wrote cards for everyone. A list was posted with everyone's names on and the correct spelling. Harry had also, with help, sent replies off and Christmas cards to all those that had written to him. They had even gone through another 6 months worth of mail. They were now into the stuff sent when he was 3 to 4 years old. It was progress, but it would take time to get through it all. The amount was actually tapering off a little as people had slowly realised he had never replied.

Yesterday they had gone on a mammoth cleaning spree in the morning. It helped Gunner and Neevia get ready, so there was less to do today. After all, it was a holiday for them as well. Enough would also be cooked today so that no one had to do anything tomorrow. The leftovers would just be laid out with fresh sandwiches and drinks on a table. Then there had been more cooking and games in the evening.

Shaking his head, he walked back to his room, spotting a few presents at the bottom of the bed. His post box was flashing again. It was always flashing. Ignoring the box, for now, he opened the few presents on the bed. He noticed they were all clothes and were from Erlendur and Mary. Quickly he stripped off the fleece he was wearing and pulled on the blue chinos, the label told him, red polo shirt and red long sleeved, hooded lopappeysa sweater. Harry smiled, he was coming to love lopappeysa as much as he loved fleece. The jumper was warm, and you could wear it almost anywhere and still be appropriate.

Shaking his head, he turned to the post box. Inside were a ton of cards. Harry stuck them to the wall with the rest of the hoard. He would put them all in a folder and give them to Will once Christmas was over. There was also more clothes that were a bit too big for him. They would be given to Erlendur since he prefered his own stuff. Then there was more chocolate that would be checked and shared. Waving his wand, he levitated the stuff downstairs, pausing only to put the clothes in the cupboard he had been shown. They were undoubtedly replenishing this hostal, and many of the other hostals clothes supply doing this.

Harry found he wasn't the first downstairs. Piled under the tree were a sizable amount of presents. Many of the kids were wearing outfits similar to his. But all were things they would like and enjoy.

 _"Merry Christmas Harry"_ Tabitha called. She was wearing a green dress with a black lopappeysa cardigan.

 _"Merry Christmas Tabitha"_ he sat the chocolate out the way until it had been tested. Tabitha solved that problem as she pulled her wand out of a holster she wore and shot a spell at it.

 _"One bad"_ between them they found the contaminated box. They hid it behind Erlendurs desk with a note, before letting the younger kids who had had breakfast at the sweets.

It took an hour for everyone to wake, shower, dress and have breakfast before it was time for presents. Neevia and Gunnar were sitting closest with the younger kids while the older ones were at the back. The Grundel and Brownie had the honour of picking a gift, reading the tag, and passing it to the correct person. Pausing only to open their own. It was a good system. As people waited, they had time to examine what they had already been given. Everyone had a piece of paper and pencil to note what they had from who. Mary and Erlendur helped with the younger kids, along with some of those who were of age and lived at the Hostal.

Harry could tell as the presents were passed out that this was an adapted version of how some families did Christmas. Dean and Seamus had talked about it a lot at Hogwarts last Christmas before going home. He didn't care. Instead, Harry had fun opening presents and talking to his friends in between.

 _"Thanks, mum"_ Tabitha spoke in a flat voice as she opened another present. She had the most out of the group, followed by Demelza and Eveline. Harry had learned that the twins only had their mother. The woman was very sick, not expected to live much longer. It hurt that, knowing that his friends would soon be orphans like him.

 _"Harry, we may be orphans at some point. But we have a family here. Mum will never recover. But she is happy that we are happy and doing well in school. Its why we work so hard, to make her proud of us."_

 _"Though she always says she is proud of us no matter what"_ the twins gave a sad smile.

 _"You're lucky like that I guess. Mum and dad couldn't have cared less about me and Robert, they hated us. Hated that we had magic and they didn't"_ Harry's head snapped to Jakob. _"I've grown to except it Harry. You can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends, and at least I have Robert."_

 _"No, it's just that's why my guardians hated me. Because I was different and had magic."_

 _"Small world"_ Agnar whispered. They all knew why he was here.

 _"Guess I can say why I'm here. Mum and dad are_ unspeakables _for the Canadian ministery. They got word that someone was hunting Omega creatures that_ was _why I was moved first. But it's been years now, and that's sorted. Mum and dad, they do a lot of missions, and I could be put at risk from it. Sometimes I wonder if they just left me here, so I'm out the way. Now they don't even know me. This is an example"_ Harry, for the first time, took a good look at what Tabitha had received and frowned. Most of it was books or clothes. That wasn't the problem, though. All the clothes were that a 10-year-old would wear. The stuff he had seen Ron's little sister wear. Not a fifteen-year-old. The books were all on Runes, History, Arithmancy, Charms and Transfiguration. They were books that Hermione might enjoy. But not Tabitha who wanted to become a magical creatures vet. Sure she could use the books as references. But they weren't something good as a Christmas present.

 _"When I was really young, I wanted to be_ a unspeakable _like them._ The Omega _hunting started when I was seven. They taught me to hide what I was for safety. Then when I started Euro-Glyth in the Canadian branch, the headmaster went through checking everyone. He did it at the front of the dining hall, and everyone knew what I was. Soon after a few of the older Omega creatures disappeared. Mum and dad moved me at that point. They approached the Euro-Glyth overseer, the one that checks all the sites. The overseer arranged for me to come here. A year later, I got word that that old headmaster of the Canadian branch had been part of the ring targeting Omega creatures. That check, supposed to be looking for creatures who were being abused, was all apart of it. I thought then maybe I could go home. But then mum and dad started working away a lot. They moved around to different unspeakable branches in the different ministries around the world. And I was left here. They write but never visit, and I'm not sure if they even read my letters properly now."_

 _"You have us"_ the twins spoke together for a change and put their arms around Tabitha.

 _"I just worry about them turning up one day wanting to take me away."_

 _"You're old enough now and been here long enough, to decide if you want to go with them or not. You don't have to"_ Jakob noted. _"It was the headmaster that caught what was going on to Robert. They spoke to my parents, checked me for magic and removed us both. I was only four. But I do know that from 15 you can choose to stay here if you want to. Even from 11, they will encourage you to build a relationship with them, maybe set up some meetings. But will never force you if you don't want to."_

 _"And what Demelza said was right. You can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends. And I like to think that in some strange way they think they are protecting you and do love you."_

 _"Thanks, guys"_ Tabitha smiled. _"We make a strange bunch right. Humans, sprites, werewolves, unknowns. Orphans, or soon to be. In one way or another. We're all the same yet different."_

 _"Yeh, your right"_ Eveline had a sad look in her eye at the thought but knew it was right.

 _"Harry_ this ones _yours"_ the present was passed over and interrupted them. Slowly Harry opened it seeing it was from Hermione. He had put the presents from his friends under the tree with the rest. Inside was two books. One on defence and one on quidditch.

 _"She knows you well"_ they all laughed and the dark mood was broken by something happier.

In the end, he had Hermione's books, chocolate from Ron, fudge cake and a jumper from Mrs Wealsley. A wand holster from Oliver Wood. The rest of the quidditch team had got together for a broom care kit. He was reminded of the Sunday afternoons he had spent with the quidditch team learning and then caring for their brooms together. They had insisted he learn properly. Harry had come to find the sessions soothing and helped them come together as a team more. He also had various models, pictures and cards from his new friends and people at the hostal.

Lunch was a sit-down meal before the afternoon was spent playing with their new gifts and playing group games. There was pass the parcel, musical statues and others he had never played before. Tea was sandwiches, something light as all of them had eaten plenty of chocolate. It was as he fell into bed that Harry couldn't help thinking that this Christmas was just as fun, if not more then last year.

* * *

Sunday 27th December

Haley Porter shivered as she arrived in Iceland. She quickly cast a strong warming charm before hurrying around the corner towards Snjó Kastala Farfuglaheimili. It was her last stop of the day. She knew she was pushing it visiting 5 students in a day, but they didn't have the time. 5 today and 4 tomorrow. Two students had pulled out after the tests. But that had only lightened her load a little.

Monday afternoon, they would review and assign mentors. Those selected were already waiting and would move into the hostals on Tuesday, they just needed to know which. The new students would arrive Wednesday or Thursday or arrange to meet their mentor at Butikk Distrikt to get their school supplies. School started on Friday, so they didn't have much time. Other schools were all waiting on them, and they had promised them a final list of names Tuesday morning. All the remaining students were down for two schools and needed to notify the other whether they were definitely going or not. As tight as it was Haley knew they couldn't have gone any faster, not with Christmas and their current students on top of things.

Shivering, she pushed the door open and hung her coat on the rack for visitors. Entering into the main lounge, she spotted many of the children laughing and joking. They were playing with things they had obviously got for Christmas. It always saddened her to come to one of the Hostals for an interview first or second. It meant that one of their prospective students had had a hard life. It was good that it was caught, but still. All elf children were cherished. It hurt her that humans and other creatures could abuse their own children, sometimes for things they couldn't control. Of the 18 children remaining 8 were in hostals. All but one was due to this trouble with been placed under the wrong care organisation and hopefully most would return home from it. Harry Potter, who she was to see now, was not one of those most. He had been put under the wrong system yes but had been removed initially due to abuse.

"Lærer Porter, are you here to see Harry?" Mary came to her from behind the desk, speaking in English. The woman knew Icelandic wasn't one of the languages Haley could speak.

"Yes I am"

"I'll go get him, take a seat" Haley didn't hesitate in doing so. She smiled as the children gave her strange looks. But none of them commented on her being there.

"Lærer Porter good to see you" Agnar came from the reading room and walked over. The incident last term that had resulted in him been bitten was still being investigated. Not that it would change much with the boy's parents.

"You too, Agnar. How are you finding things here?"

"There different from home but everyone is nice, and I made some friends."

"Good to hear." Haley smiled. "Looking forward to the new term?"

"It will be different. I just hope my friends still want me. Barnabas and Oreth haven't written, and Vesh was always a bit of a follower."

"If they are really your friends, they won't care. Agnar, you know how the werewolf-vampire instinct is. It's not right, but you and your friends are still growing and learning to control those instincts."

"I guess."

"It doesn't make it easy or right, but you will find new friends."

"Most here don't go to Magere, Harry is hoping to though"

"Harry?"

"Yeh he doesn't care doesn't mention it, and he told me about his parents. The twins Demelza and Eveline said that we can't choose our family, but we can choose our friends. They're right about that. He told us how his aunt and uncle didn't want him just because he had magic. It's like me in a way, they didn't want me because I got bitten. At least they did the right thing and said not to come home and to come here instead. Harry's guardians they didn't do that, didn't give him up. I'm lucky like that. Been here helped me realise that even if I don't like what happened or what they did. It was a better option."

"I'm glad" Haley smiled and looked up. "Mr Potter good to see you."

* * *

Harry had to take some deep breaths when Mary told him Lærer Porter was here. He made sure he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt knowing for this, they were better than his beloved fleece. He also quickly checked his room was tidy. He didn't know where they would be having this interview. There weren't many places in the hostal they could. They may well end up in his room.

It was only then did he venture out and down the stairs. Once down, he stood at the door and watched Agnar talk to Lærer Porter. He was relaxed and didn't have any of the tenseness you saw when students spoke to Professor Snape at Hogwarts. Even the Slytherins would sometimes tense. But there was none of that. It looked like when the Ravenclaws or anyone talked to Flitwick or Sprout. Neither of them ever put a student down and only encouraged them. McGonagall was a different kettle of fish. She didn't always believe you and always took the majority side. Even if it was a group of Slytherins saying a lone Gryffindor had attacked them.

"Mr Potter good to see you" the deputy's head looked up. Slowly Harry moved from the door and over to the two seeing Agnar smile at him. Harry tried to smile back but knew it was more of a grimace. His experience with teachers was so varied. Between Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and all his primary school teachers, that had never believed him over the Dursleys. So far his experience with Magere had been a lot different, they had removed him from the Dursleys. But he still couldn't help but be on his guard a bit. "Don't worry, Mr Potter. I am only here to have a chat with you."

"Where do you want to go? We can use my room, but I don't know where you normally go."

"Depends on the student. If I were visiting someone who lived with their parents, we would use the living room or something, partly chatting alone and partly with the parents. With those in the hostals, it depends on how comfortable the student is. Some are fine in bedrooms, others are possessive over it. In that case, we'll simply claim a corner of the reading room and put up a silencing spell, that is up to you."

"What about the Guardians bit, you speak to family?"

"Yes I do, and since you arrived, Mr Sigurdsson has been sending us small notes on how you have been getting on here and settling in. That you could say is the guardian bit."

"O"

"Where are we going, Harry?" Harry didn't know, now he had the option. At the Dursleys, there hadn't been. And while his friends had seen his room, he wasn't sure about the teacher. "How about we start in the reading room and if you want to show me your room after we can."

"OK" Lærer Porter stood saying something to Agnar in that strange language. He guessed it was Norwegian as the other Magere students sometimes spoke in it. He was getting used to hearing languages he didn't understand as the Euro-Glyth students practised their speaking on each other.

It didn't take much to commander a corner and the deputy's head to put up a silencing spell.

"Relax Harry I just want to chat, just like with my colleague Jai Little."

"Sorry I guess before there was plenty of questions and I didn't really get fully what was going on or who he was"

"Now, you know."

"Yes"

"Well don't worry, now you received our note about your grades. If you do come, you'll be assigned a tutor for those subjects until you get caught up."

"I thought that might happen, no matter which school really unless it was Se Ridica, I would learn in class there."

"Correct. Now the tutor is something we will work with you and your mentor on or Stor as we call the mentors. Often where possible it will be a friend of your Stor. You see, you have one Stor. But as is often the case, the little or Liten is not under the same care system. Or in the case of creatures are not the same type. Such as an Alpha will never be paired with another Alpha. For Creatures, we always try to give an Alpha Stor to an Omega Liten to better help them and protect them."

"What about an Omega or Beta... Stor?"

"Good question. Omega's often get paired with Beta's and Beta's often get paired with Alphas. They are close enough not to cause problems. But this is where the Stor's friends come in. A Beta can't understand or help with some of what the Alpha is going through. The same with Alphas been the Stor of Omega's. So it's the friends that help here. Students naturally form study groups with their friends helping each other. That in turn, when something like their Liten needing a tutor means there are people to help. Sometimes the Stor's stor or Grand Store will help if needed. Since the liten will know all the Stor's friends and be introduced to them in time, it isn't a problem."

"What about humans?"

"Humans get mixed in a bit. But we do try to accommodate gifts or put people with a Stor that can train them. On rare occasions, it means that someone might have to change Stor when they come into a creature inheritance. But we do try not to do so. But again they are often not under the same care system. But for Humans, they could be depending on how prevalent the gifts are. It just depends where we have people left over or space. Pairing the creatures up takes prevalence. The help with tutoring and such all works the same for Humans as it does for Alpha, Beta or Omega magical creatures."

"Good system."

"It took some working out and years to really get going. But we have it down now" Lærer Porter smiled. "Any idea what you think is important qualities for a Stor to have?"

"I don't know I guess it would depend on the... Liten. What works for one doesn't for another. My friend Hermione is quite driven and gets lost in her books sometimes. Her... Stor would be someone who could help her find hobbies outside of books. They would need to help her learn to relax and not need to learn something all the time. She's going to Merlin, and they have mentors so hopefully been there will help.

"My other friend Ron he's more laid back and likes to leave his work to the last minute. He works more physically then theoretically. His mentor would have to be someone who would work with him, push him and help him learn that reading isn't all bad. That it is sometimes needed to reach your dreams. He's going to Se Ridica, and I think they have mentors there to"

"They do, and that is some good points you make. What about you?"

"I don't know... I guess... when I was with Ron and Hermione I was caught between the two. I studied but not to the extent on Hermione. But Ron always complained if I tried to study more then him. I don't know where I would be there. Then trouble always seemed to find us. So I guess my Stor would have to be someone who could both push me a little. But also know when I need a break. They would have to be someone that didn't mind the unexpected popping up sometimes. We also think I'll come into a creature inheritance. But we don't know what or when. I'm a sensitive and still learning about my gifts and my family since no one could teach me. I don't know what I would want from a Stor. Maybe just someone who would see me for me and not as the boy-who-lived."

"Well we don't have a lot of people to draw on, but I think I might know just the person should you come. He's an Alpha creature who didn't receive a liten the first time as we didn't think there was anyone to match him too. We had more Alpha's then Omegas and none of the Beta's fit. Putting two Alphas never ends well but sometimes pairing omega to omega or beta to beta works well. Humans, it's all by gift and personality alone."

"Really!"

"Yes. Now, why did you apply to Magere?"

"I didn't think about it at first. I thought it would be more Hermione's thing. Then the Eagle came with the orbs and shocked me. At the time I was more focused on something year around, I didn't consider anywhere else. Then I read the reviews and what the kids talked about stuck with me. Some of the rules I kept thinking would be good at Hogwarts. If the teachers didn't abuse the system sometimes. The hostals solved my year around problem, so I replied. Then Lærer Little came and brought me here, and I started studying the subjects I needed. Doing that we wrote a list comparing the three schools, Hogwarts, Se Ridica and Magere. It struck me they could be so different. There was no one here for me to talk to about Se Ridica. But I learned some from Ron and reading. I guess it was just that the more I learned and the differences, the more I saw that... I guess its the way that Magere is run with the set rules and set punishments for each one."

"Why that?"

"At Hogwarts, it depends on what house and what teacher what punishment you get. One teacher will take points for answering a question wrong, one doesn't. One awards points for a correct answer one doesn't. If one teacher comes across a group of students where it is one Gryffindor and a group of Slytherins they will give a warning. Another teacher would take points from the Gryffindor for harassing the Slytherins. Another would punish the Slytherins with points while another would give detention. It just varies. For another, it doesn't matter that the Gryffindor is injured and on the ground, they would still be in trouble. That's because all the Slytherins say they were defending themselves and the teacher had to go with the group. I guess that's why I liked that all the teachers followed the same punishments. That there were ways to find out the truth."

"We brought that policy in after an incident with the repository and it been a student against a scholar. We needed to know the truth; it seemed natural to carry it to other areas. But I never really thought about the benefits to it before" Lærer Porter half seemed to speak to herself. "What do you think about the repository? You never mentioned it before, and you must have heard something about it here?"

"I don't know. The expedition squad sounded cool, and it would be something you could only do as a student. It makes it more Mageres repository, not the scholars. But from what I've heard its a strange and old library. My experience with them is hiding from bullies and then Hermione forcing me. I've mixed feelings on them, but a strange, unexplored one sounds cool. Then again, maybe wanting to explore before others is the adventurer in me. I bet it could be dangerous too, and why there are all the rules in place. Despite what some people would say I don't go looking for trouble."

"Why would they say that?"

"Alright, I'll tell you about my last year at Hogwarts..."

* * *

By the time Harry Potter got to the end of his story, Haley was foaming. Something like that in a school under a basic locking charm and tests first years could beat. And now with the knowledge of a strange creature roaming the school after sleeping for 50 years when it killed someone.

"In a way, I am glad Hogwarts closed after hearing that. We have our rules, but they are all there for a reason, and that reason is explained. For the Repository not going into areas that are marked is because there might still be traps or spells. Some of the scholars think it is because we are withholding information from them. No, it's just because it might be unsafe. That is also why only those from 5th year up can join the squad. And in all actuality, some scholars do help with exploring the repository. They are just former students that were on the squad during their time as a student."

"That's cool, being able to join as a student leave and get a job. Then visit and be able to help as a scholar sometimes. You have the best of everything really."

"Yes, some do that but with us been so new not many yet. We have only recently started receiving children of former students joining and applying. I actually have the rule book here if you want a flick through. You'll go through more thorough with your mentor and sign it if you come."

"Please" Haley nodded and brought the book out the bag she had and sat it between them.

"Some of these don't apply to you right now so we'll skip them, your mentor will cover them as you get older."

1 - No Fighting

"That's self-explanatory."

"Mostly you are allowed to request duels to sort out arguments. But if they are authorised or not depends on what grade the students are in. Such as we wouldn't let a beginner fight an advanced. But a good beginner might be able to fight an intermediate with a teacher present. It's taken on a case by case bases. Two beginners or two intermediates would always be allowed. There is also the option of with or without magic, and that can sometimes help depending on the level of experience the two have. But outside of this all unauthorised fights are forbidden and punished."

"Case by case" Harry nodded, and Haley read out the next one.

3 - No stealing

"That again makes sense, no one wants their things taken and hidden" Harry's mind went to the first year Ravenclaw who was always having her things taken just because she was different.

"Good, you would be surprised at the amount that do and try. This also covers times that someone might borrow something without asking, even their roommate. Even if you intend to return it later, it is still stealing unless you ask permission and they can confirm it."

5 - Only go outside on the full moon with permission

"This one is important. We are still looking into how Agnar got outside. All doors and windows are locked, this is also why we have the tunnels between buildings to keep people safe."

"Right"

6 - Vampires only feed from students with permission

"There are specific rules for this. Wearing the band is one thing, but attacking that student from behind isn't. Those rules are for the vampires. What you need to know is it is optional to wear the band. But also that going up to a vampire and asking about it could lead to an offer of trying. Those instances and the first feed must be monitored by a teacher and regular checks in the infirmary. There are plenty of students, teachers, scholars and blood offered at meals for students. There should be no reason to attack someone. If it does happen, tell a teacher, and it will be looked into.

"Right"

7 - Only go in explored areas of the repository

"This one we have already covered, yes?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

8 - Students don't enter scholars or visitors area

"Another one to note. The scholars have their own dorm block, and it is clearly marked. Don't go down the tunnel and there won't be a problem. Visiting students are housed on certain floors in this block and adults on others. They are not allowed into students areas so that shouldn't be an issue. Should you find yourself down there for any reason, tell a teacher and your mentor. It will be looked into before any punishment is given."

"Right"

9 - Year 1 to 7 must live on site. Years 8 to 10 may travel in

"This one doesn't affect you right now but good to know."

"How can the older students travel in?"

"They would be given a portkey to the arrival site and must be able to command their own dog team. There are wards up to prevent magical travel around the school, even the floo network won't work. That is why we have healers on site. In situations that might need someone else, they will be brought in. Or the student will be flown above the wards using a broom and then taken by portkey to the hospital. That is quite rare though" Harry just nodded and looked at the next one.

10 - Don't talk to students in an orange vest or join them in detention.

"Orange vest?"

"All students in detention wear orange vests while in detention. We had cases of people stopping to help or talk to a student before. It's a punishment. Our detentions involve working in the kitchens, infirmary, cleaning the school bathrooms, putting library books away, dusting portraits and other jobs that create life skills. We needed a way of telling those in detention from those not. Its a punishment and supposed to be done on your own with no unnecessary talking."

"Hue different" that certainly wasn't like Hogwarts at all.

11 - No other students inside your room expect between hours 6 to 8pm on a weekday and 10am to 8pm on the weekend, doors stay open.

"This one is important. You might share a room and having someone in must be agreed for both. You don't have the door open for just you and your roommate. Others you do and that rule is mostly for older students but a good habit. You don't have to let someone in your room, but those are the only times allowed."

"OK"

12 - No unauthorised Brewing

"That's brewing alone or in the areas without the privilege of been allowed."

"Because it's unsafe. You or someone might get hurt."

"Correct"

13 - Only brew in authorised areas.

"Some people have been known to brew in their rooms, and that's unsafe as they are not warded. Explosions could hurt many people. The safe areas have wards and precautions."

"Right" that made sense.

14 - No magic in the halls

"We had that rule at Hogwarts; not many followed it through."

"They will at Magere or be in trouble. We are not the only school with this rule. It is to make sure that no first year or beginner student in our case is caught between a fight between older students. If someone is attacking or fighting, someone else may use magic to stun them to stop the fight. That is allowed and will be checked case by case. But the teachers and prefects are all on the ball with this. Pranks are normally where people break this rule, While most people follow it. I will say that this is the rule most break at some point."

"Ours was due to the caretaker been a squib and a bit on safety. He was jealous the students had magic. I've no idea why he even worked at Hogwarts."

"Strange place for him to work" Haley blinked, a squib caretaker who hated magic working in a magic school.

"He used to threaten to hang students in the dungeons as a punishment like the old days."

"Not conducive to learning. We do have a caretaker, but he is a born werewolf so don't worry."

15 - Pranks, tempory, not targetting one person.

"This one can take some explaining sometimes. Targeting one person with pranks is considered bullying. We have a tough no bullying policy that we'll get to. Pranks are fine. But must not last longer than an hour, repeatedly be cast on the same person and never during exams."

"I can see where that would be bad."

"Good"

16 - Fireworks outside at set times.

"You're a bit young for fireworks, but it has happened before. They are only allowed at set times which you will learn and only outside. Sensitives can be affected by fireworks, and the headmistress is. This is the main reason for the rule. Not to mention, it isn't safe to let them off inside. At odd times we do allow it. But there are rules in place, and a clear warning for Sensitives to leave must be given" Harry could only imagine the havoc the Weasley twins would cause if they ever had access to fireworks. He shuddered and nodded.

17 - No badgering students returning from a blood magic ritual

"This one you only need to be aware of. Blood magic takes 6 to 12 hours to settle after a ritual. All students walking back to their rooms will be in yellow and black robes. While you can talk to them if it is important no spells can be cast and touching without permission is generally discouraged. Just leave them be."

"Right"

18 - No badgering students returning from a purification ritual.

"This one does apply to you as a sensitive. Generally, you know yourself that the purification rituals can make you tired and sleepy."

"The only one I had so far knocked me out for 12 hours."

"You know then it is best to leave those students be. A quick purification shower and you might be alright. But a full ritual takes more out of you. Those students are generally escorted back to their rooms. However, some go on their own, and they always wear pyjamas and dressing gowns. It is easy to spot them. Like before just leave them be and if you need it, they will offer the same courtesy to you."

"K"

20 - Only do privileges earned

"brewing without permission right."

"That is part of it. Taking the dogs out without permission, flying on your own without the privilege, healing students without permission, it all falls under this category." Haley nodded pleased the boy was taking this in and remembering. Although he was also interested and looking at the list eager to see. It was a good sign.

21 - No attacking the dogs or pets

"You wouldn't want your pet attacked, so don't attack others."

"Unless the pet attacks you first in which case they shouldn't be at the school."

"All those here are friendly and mostly stay in peoples rooms."

"The dogs are the school dogs, and of cause, they can't take you to the transport building if you hurt them."

"Why would someone do that?"

"You would be surprised." Haley smiled.

22 - Help keep the school tidy by keeping things where they belong.

"This means keeping your outdoor things in the cloakroom or your room. Keeping potions ingredients and kit in their place in the cupboard. Don't leave things lying around the library or books on tables. Put them where they need to go. Yes, we have librarians and a caretaker. Nevertheless, they are not there to chase after you but to help you. The caretaker polices the halls and assists the house elves and other beings that work at the school. The librarians watch the repository and help students find books in the library. They do not run around after people putting books away. If everyone does their bit, it makes the school a better place. People need to learn to take responsibility for their belongings."

"Guess that makes sense. If we had a rainy quidditch practice, there would be no point showering at the pitch. We would just get soaked and muddy again before reaching the school. But there was nowhere to leave boots or wet robes at the doors. So mud would get traipsed through the school. Filtch hated it. But there was nothing we could do."

"We have the passages and showers, so there is no need for it. There is space to leave wet boots and outdoor clothes. Even when coming from the greenhouses. There is no need. You can use your locker to change and cleaning your own boots and kit is your responsibility."

23 - No wandering the halls at night

"Another many didn't listen to."

"Including you to the sounds of things. This is again, safety. Vampires are naturally nocturnal and need less sleep. Still, for students, it is better to be in their own rooms. We don't have ghosts but do have portraits. The scholars are allowed in the repository at night. Generally, if we have visiting vampire scholars that have less control, they are restricted to night reading."

"So if they have less control and you wonder they might attack you by accident."

"It has happened before. Most have control, and all our students do or are taught very quickly. Having blood little and often can aid control. Many carry some in a flask with them to help with this. Another reason is that some of the magical beings that work at the school are nocturnal. They aren't really ones for interacting with lots of people. They won't like you wandering, and students need their sleep to learn fully. There are portraits and ways to call help if needed. You will be shown how to do this. Merely wandering for the principle of wandering the halls is not allowed. There is no reason you couldn't go into your dorm common room or block lounge if you couldn't sleep" Harry smiled and nodded. He would have to work at that, he was a wanderer.

24 - No bullying

"Here we get to the last one. This includes the excessive pranks, name-calling, physical attacks, sabotaging students work, an Alpha punishing an omega, touching students who don't want to be, stealing and anything in between. Anything that makes a student unhappy and effects their ability to learn. We don't expect you to get along with everyone. However, we do expect you to try and be civil. If you want to fight it out, ask to duel or spar. If it can't be worked out, staff will sit down and talk to you about it. But bullying isn't tolerated in any way, shape or form."

"How do the punishments work?"

"All these rules have 3, 4 or 5 stages to the punishments depending on the rule. Its called the 5 strike policy. And all strikes reset at the end of the term. Or all but one does. The Repository is different. If you lose your chance to join the team, you lose it forever. It never comes back, even as an adult."

"You said only those that had been on the team can help if they return as scholars."

"That's right. Its due to the training one must go through. There isn't the time as an adult to learn. Now one punishment is loss of a privilege."

"The right to carry your wand that was mentioned in the perspectives."

"That's one of them. Brewing, flying, healing, dog teams there all privileges you could lose and have to re-earn from scratch. A full list is something you would be given and again go through with your Stor. Warnings are all given verbally and in writing. Consequently, you ensure that if the punishment is given again during the term. The individual staff know that you have already had a warning. They know to go onto the next level for that broken rule."

"So no one could get one warning from one teacher and then get another for the same thing from a different teacher. They would go to do it and then see that person had already been warned for that"

"They are all recorded in files and all staff can access them. When punishing a student for anything you need the file as all must be registered. These files are checked and cleared out at the end of each term.

"Detentions we have already covered. Suspension is self-explanatory you return home or to the hostal for a set time. I can tell you now you don't want to be sent here when suspended. Erlendur would punish you himself as well. I believe you would be grounded to your room the whole time."

"He says when we're grounded, it can be to the building or our room. We can go to the bathroom at any time. But you can go to the dining room for meals. You are only allowed in the reading room for books for an hour every day."

"Our grounding is very similar. This is why the staff need the file. The first time someone is grounded that term they are allowed in their dorm building, wing or tower of the school. They must be there by 7:30 at night and stay there until breakfast the next morning. It doesn't matter if they have clubs or activities after they'll all be missed. The only exception is a senior that has class when they must go straight after class."

"Seniors could be grounded?"

"O, yes. After the first time, each time after more restrictions are added. Such as only been in your room and common room, only been in your room, been in your room anytime your not in class or at meals. Nonetheless, this is the main thing to know, if you are grounded twice in a term for two different rules, it doesn't matter. In terms of grounding that is two infractions and you'll follow the grounding rules for the second infraction not the first."

"So if you are grounded once in the term that is grounding stage one. But it doesn't matter why you're grounded a second time that would be grounding stage two and so on."

"Yes" Haley nodded glad he was understanding, it was one of the hardest things about the rules to get your head around. "There are also 6 stages. Still, it is rare for someone to get that far in a term but again has happened. Some rules mean you are grounded for a week, two weeks or three weeks and they are cumulative. If you break another rule while grounded that's added. Yet it also ups you a stage instantly. That is actually the main reason people end up on grounding stage 6."

"What about detentions while been grounded?"

"They don't happen. All detentions are suspended and added up to be served when the grounding is finished. Those are carried over. If it gets to the end of term and you have 2 weeks grounding left and 4 detentions, you will serve them when you return. Seniors, if they are graduating, have a fine to pay instead."

"So everyone starts with a clean slate. But any punishment currently been served will be served, and then the slate wiped clean at the start of a new term."

"That's it yes."

"That's a good system" Harry looked at the sheet.

"Really why?"

"Well, it makes people know that breaking the rules is serious. If you break them as an adult, you could go to jail or lose your job. The teachers and prefects are sort of like the police or junior police of the school. I'm guessing the Stor's help as well."

"They do in enforcing the punishments. There are rare instances where Stor can punish their Liten. Mostly it is just warnings, or if they catch something really minor. Such as not putting your plate away after meals, running through the halls, they can tell you off for that. Some Omega creatures do give the stor a little more control. Like helping them write up a timetable to follow outside of your school one for homework. Some Stor find that helps a liten even if that is an alpha depending on their personality. Humans are the same depending on their personality; some might be given more help than others. Sometimes an Alpha stor might need to step in to help the Omega ground. Or if the liten has trouble with missing meals or such the stor may step in. Here the staff will sit down with the mentor pair and work out what is to be done. Then again, anyone will step in to help if anyone is having a panic attack for one reason or another."

"I could see that happening with my friend Hermione at some point. Ron is always dragging her away from her books to meals. He's the main one that makes sure we all get to meals. Once he's up in the morning, that is. I have to force him out of bed to make sure he's in time for class."

"But with our rules on rooms unless you share a room you can see why something might be put in place. Here your stor comes and makes sure your up and get to meals. For the first week, they do that anyway but after it is an agreement put in place."

"Yeh I can."

"So with our list of clubs here which ones would you be interested in" Haley flipped the book to another page and let him quickly read through it. So far, this meeting was going very well. Some today had been a couple of minutes as she had known straight away at this point they wouldn't make it. This was the second today that had taken longer, and it was a good sign.

"Quidditch definitely. Em, maybe music or art. I've never learned to swim, so that would be interesting to learn. I bet some teachers would appreciate if I improved my handwriting as its really bad. I also like the sound of world cultures or winter sports like sledging, skiing or ice skating. Its a shame that younger students can't do the trick flying as that would be cool. Martial arts also sounds good. We only had quidditch, book club and gobbstones. Each house had an unofficial chess tournament going along with exploding snap and chocolate frog cards."

"You'll have to narrow your choices down a bit" Haley laughed. "So Mr Potter are you still interested in coming to Magere."

"This just made me want to come more. The headmistress at Se Ridica sent me a list of rules out since I was down as accepted. But that didn't come with punishments. They had no duelling in the halls, try not to start fights, no bullying and no stealing. But there was nothing about pranks or what to do about blood rituals or purification rituals."

Haley just nodded again. Harry had done his homework and compared the schools to see which atmosphere fit him. Not only the lessons offered or how long the school had been running. It was probably why the repository hadn't crossed on his radar until she had brought it up. He was more focused on the rules, punishments, and how the school was run. That was partly due to his experience in the past due to the abuse. Not to mention his experience at Hogwarts. He had admitted that he hadn't cared about anything expect a year around school to get away from his guardians before. It was once he was free that he started comparing and looking for something that fit him. Something he could thrive in. Haley knew that in the right environment, this Potential Sorcerer student would thrive. He would at either Se Ridica or Magere. He might have at Merlin as well. Though it was too late for that now. And looking at him the environment after the abuse wouldn't fit entirely. Not as a sensitive either, they didn't have as many procedures in place.

"What are you hoping for in a school, Mr Potter, what do you want to get out of one?"

"Somewhere, I can learn without worrying about dark wizards after me. Somewhere I don't have to worry about been hexed in the halls just because I'm the boy-who-lived. Somewhere I can learn about being a sensitive, learn to control my gifts. Somewhere that could help me if I came into a creature inheritance. Somewhere I can become something my parents would be proud of. I had hoped to learn about them at Hogwarts. But no one would tell me about them. They just said they didn't have the time. I guess I want somewhere to become my own person. To learn and find out who I am. Away from people expecting me to be something else.

"I found here that while I'm known outside of England, it's not to the same intensity as there. People don't expect me to be someone or attack me because I am that person. They respect that I'm a person like them and don't want to be followed or jumped on every minute. Maybe a school where that would follow. I don't mind people knowing or stares. I've grown used to that, just not the other stuff."

"I think that either Se Ridica or Magere would give you all of that, Mr Potter. Well, I need to get going. You'll hear from us not tomorrow but the day after. Then it will be up to you to tell Se Ridica and ourselves if you are going or not. Depending on been excepted of cause."

"Thank you" Harry stood as the deputy did and saw her smile again and node. He hoped it had gone well, but he had no way of knowing for sure.


	15. The Decision

Chapter 15 - The Decision

All speech Icelandic

After the deputy left, his friends converged on him. They were interested in learning what they had spoken about. Not to mention how it had gone. Tabitha, Demelza, Jakob and Eveline had commented that they didn't have some of those rules at Euro-Glyth. But they weren't needed at a day school. They had a no fighting rule and a modified no steeling. There was also a no leaving the grounds rule. However, they didn't have the orange vests for detention. Detention students all stayed behind after school for an hour, so there was no need for it. They also didn't have the brewing rule. Then again, no students were allowed to brew outside of class.

Euro-Glyth did have the no magic in the halls rule. However, like at Hogwarts, it was mostly ignored. Just like the no running in the halls rule. Pranks were allowed and not monitored, but fireworks were banned period. Pets weren't allowed, so that was no trouble. The school did have a no-bullying rule, although like Hogwarts punishments varied a bit. Teachers though did use their head, and it was mostly fair. Euro-Glyth did have a cloakroom for outside clothes. Though that was due to students travelling from different climates, rather than keeping the school clean.

Agnar was horrified at some of what they were saying. That was until Harry mentioned how it was at Hogwarts. That just made the whole group appalled.

"Guess that is different schools for you" Tabitha muttered. "They have different rules and different ways of doing things."

"I think I prefer the extra rules and the set punishments. Means you always know what you're going to get and what you're getting into if you break a rule."

"It also means that all teachers follow the same thing. Instead of you hoping that this teacher catches you and not this one. Just because they are more lenient" Harry added.

"I've done that before" Jakob laughed "Part of the fun."

* * *

Monday 28th December

All speech in Norwegian

It was a tired group of teachers that met up Monday evening. But they knew now the hard bit was over and it was now down to the Mentors. All three were thankful that some of the other staff had taken over reviewing the student's folders. They had to mark who had unfulfilled punishments and give the rest a clear folder. No to mention filing grades away in the usually secure and restricted files in the archives. Some of the more longstanding teachers had been given tempory access. So far, they seemed to have been doing an excellent job with it as well.

"Right then lets start. We had two pull out, leaving us with 18 students. Jai how did the first student you visited go."

"I started with a second-year Draco Malfoy. He seemed quite egotistic and one who believes he was a bit above the rules. He seemed disappointed that some classes were not offered until later. But also that school ran until he was 21. I think he believed prior that the additional 3 years were optional. We got as far as talking about mentors when he said that he didn't need one. I stopped there and told him I was on a tight schedule and needed to leave. His parents were also closed off and the very typical British purebloods. An arranged marriage. I got the feeling that it was only due to British social laws that Draco was placed under the right care association. If not, he would have been mixed up in this little scandal."

"Very well that is one down" Rosaland filled out his name to the top of a rejection letter. She quickly handed it to one of the waiting Eagles. These letters would go out tonight, and a final list would be sent to Se Ridica, Beaxabutons and Dumstrang who needed the list, as short as it would be.

"I visited Evie and Kevin Wakelin. They are currently staying at the Oslo Hostal. I spoke to each separate and got different feelings from both." Haley started. "Kevin seemed to be a very energetic boy. Yet also one that prefers to work at his own pace. He studies the subjects he really enjoys fully. Though he needs pushing in the rest. He also came off as a bit closed-minded to me. If we have a reserve list, I would put him on that but otherwise let him go somewhere else."

"I have one this time, and I'll review it myself at the end."

"Evie is another one altogether. She's a small, talkative young girl who is very nice. She said that been grounded was like what her parents do when they are miss behaving. To be honest, I don't think their parents are the ones that put that family down under the wrong care provider. She's a good kid. I think she would go far here with the right mentor to help bring it out."

"I want to vote Evie as well."

"We have one acceptance. Next"

"Oliver Wood" Jai started "He's the only sixth year we have left on the list. Oliver is a keen athlete. But like has been noted before knows he can't play sports for the rest of his life. He wants to be a spell crafter after. Oliver's parents are keen for him to follow his dreams and will help him any way they can. He was a Quidditch captain at Hogwarts and does care for his teammates. We looked through the rules and what would be expected of a sixth-year student. He also understands that he would have to work hard to graduate. The only compulsory subjects he doesn't have an Owl in are Latin, Norwegian, Mathematics and English. His parents have been teaching him all but the Norwegian since he was young. He is also willing to sit the L. in them. Since he wanted to be a spell crafter, he is already taking ancient Runes and Arithmancy. We spoke about the seminars as well. Oliver is willing to either sit in on the ones he has missed or read up on them. He would then write an essay to cover the material instead.

"He likes the idea of the privileges and the rules comparing it to things he had done at Hogwarts. He noted about when they received Harry Potter on their team. Oliver and the rest sat down and showed him how to do broom care properly. This was to make sure he was safe doing it and so that the broom was safe to fly. He's older but also willing to work his butt off to graduate here on time."

"Haley?"

"I liked Oliver; he's a good kid. If he were younger, I would have said he would make a great Stor and to be careful who we gave him to."

"He was upset when he learned he would most likely not get a Liten as an older student. But we spoke about how friends help and support each other. I think, even from September we would be able to put him down as a reserve. You know, for if anyone Stor was too sick to care for them or was expelled. He was also upset about maybe been too old for the Repository expedition squad. However, after a moment, he then commented that he would wait on that. Instead of applying straight away because he might be too busy anyway. He wants a school to stay till he graduates not chopping and changing and those were his words."

"Lets put him down. He can be our wild card" Rosaland said after a moment of thought. Both were eager on him, and his grades were good. He was also one of the students that had sent notes thanking them for the notice of their interview. "Next"

"Biko Kisawahi. He liked the rules and many of the subjects. He was also one of those comparing schools. He's one of the three Sorcerer level students. Biko had a lot of respect having been raised to respect adults and people. However, I think he would be better sooted in a more structured setting. As we were talking, I think he thought that himself. Japanese schools are more lecture-based with more strict rules. After Hogwarts, I think his parents were more leaning there. But he is a good kid."

"Lets again put him on the reserve for now, but it is ultimately his choice, and we only have 1 spot for fourth years."

"Falicity Eastchurch" Haley started again. "Another good kid and good with respect. We talked about the rules and punishments. However, I saw her grimacing at the idea of been grounded and wearing orange vests for detentions. Honestly, I would say she might adapt. Still, I don't know, and it would take time. If she was a first-year I would say reserve but not now."

"A no it is then" Rosaland smiled and sent off another Eagle with a rejection letter.

"Roger and Nathan Sutherland" Jai shook his head. "These two I spoke to separately and are currently residing in the Paris Hostal due to our little scandal. Roger is another third year and didn't seem to keen on some of our rules. Honestly, he would be better elsewhere. Nathan is a first-year, and the only one of his siblings who's care provider wasn't messed as he was already under the BCS. Right now he's a bit unsure about it and gaining a bit of an attitude. Honestly, I don't know with him. I would put him on reserve. But I think he would be better in a day program so he can reconnect with his siblings on a more personal level then been separated."

"Reserve it is and halfway there."

"Carlson Trueblood" Haley introduced. "He is again mixed up in this care system business. He's a first-year and very bright and very preceptive. He was unsure about the idea of rules as they were so different from what he knew."

"We have had notes saying that Carlson is a bit of a free spirit" Rosaland flicked though to the information sheet she had on their final candidates.

"I definitely got that he struggled to sit still. In all, I think he could get by here but not thrive. They have also applied to Merlin. While they have rules, they are not to our extent, and I think he might do better there."

"Another down" Rosaland wrote the first years name onto a note and sent it off with the Eagle.

"Cedric Diggory is next on my list" Jai looked down. "A fourth year and another quidditch player. His parents are pushy. Those who want their kids to do the best and think their kid is the best out there. Cedric himself is more grounded. He too was interested in how been a fourth-year would effect him possibly getting a Liten of his own. I told him that he would probably be put in reserve for if there were problems or we received a larger intake, then there are mentors for. He excepted that.

"We also spoke about L. and seminars. His father asked if the earlier ones would be waved. Cedric cut in saying he didn't want to be different and would either sit on them or request to write up an essay for them. His mother seemed to approve of that saying he was a good boy.

"We also went over the rules. Cedric just nodded saying that at Hogwarts, the boys couldn't get into the girl's dorm. But nothing was stopping the girls going into the boys, and he had heard talk of things happening. He was again telling me comparisons to the teachers at Hogwarts. I would like him to be a good contender for our one fourth-year spot."

"Noted"

"Fay Dunbar" Haley looked at her dwindling list. "Another good student and a second year. She is eager, and a muggle-born so had a good grounding for many subjects. She liked the idea of learning more about the magical world in the seminars and the idea of mentors. Her parents are a bit lost with all the magic, but they are trying. They really just want what is best for their daughter and going to a good school is part of that. The girl's parents are well off and see learning to be a lady and etiquette important. Fay doesn't seem that bothered about learning these and is more interested in sports. I would put her down as a reserve for our second years and see who else comes up. They are also looking into Beauxbatons, and think either school would do well. However, her parents may prefer Beauxbatons due to them wanting etiquette, and they do have sports there."

"Reserve it is."

"Matthew Lesnar is our only remaining Lesnar sibling, he is again caught up in this care system mess and staying at Oslo. Matthew is very, very bright. While he liked the idea of the rules and everything else. He has received a letter from Ariwindale, and I think he would be better there. We're just not fast-paced enough, and even with everything I think he would be bored here."

"Agreed" Rosaland knew it was for the best. They had had one student before. After a year they had transferred them to Arwindale themselves, it was for the best. With that word she filled in the letter and sent another Eagle on its way. No dowt some years in the future, she would have a letter from Matthew Lesnar asking to come as a Scholar. Magere just wasn't the school for him. "6 left who's next."

"Harry Potter." Haley looked at her sheet and smiled. "I had a fascinating conversation with him about Hogwarts, which we can discuss another time. Right now, he was comparing schools and rules. He liked the rules here and said they all made sense. He even admitted that the one he may struggle with is wandering the halls at night." that got some smiles; it was always nice when a student admitted they might have trouble with a rule. "We also spoke about mentors and what he wanted in a school. He said what he wanted was a school where he could be himself and not the boy-who-lived. Somewhere where yes people might know who he was and stare. But wouldn't chase after him or expect him to be someone he is not. He was raised in the muggle world and so is just learning about the magical world. Not to mention being caught up in this little care system scandal. To be honest, if we took him I would want to pair him with Isur Yathe I think they would be a good match."

"Reserve then," Rosaland wrote his name down. So far she had six names on the reserve list and two on final acceptance. Isur didn't have a Liten yet and been a snake-fae they were trying to hold him back a bit.

"Harley Brogden next. Another placed under the wrong care system with siblings. They are currently in the hostals, so I didn't speak to parents" Jai flicked through his papers "Harley is a fraternal twin. His sister is a little angel that would have loved it here had she got the power level. She is already set to go to Beauxbatons and will love it there. Their older brother Frank is going to Euro-Glyth. He has always loved languages and wished to go before. But his parents wanted him to go to Hogwarts. Harley, on the other hand, is much like his sister but more active and into mischief. He wrinkled his nose at the number of rules. Simply nodded at the punishments and said they were fair and they were ones he could live with. Harley is a prankster but also very smart. He pranks as a way to learn and take breaks from studying. There have been several pranks at the Amsterdam Hostal. Yet all of them have been on people who would laugh and find it fun and different people. You also can't turn them all back to him. I would like to give him a chance. But I can say he would keep any Stor on their toes."

"Reserve as well."

"Isobel MacDougal is a second-year" Haley looked though he notes. "She is very studious and not much into sports. She wasn't involved with the care system mess and lives with her parents. She's a half-blood but didn't attend an unaware school before Hogwarts. She was interested in the book club, Greek, World Cultures and Calligraphy. She wasn't too sure on the martial arts class or the idea of Duelling. To be honest shes a great kid but I think somewhere else would be better."

"Agreed" Rosaland turned to her rejection letters and sent off another one.

"Susan Bones lives with her aunt after her parents were killed in the last British war with that dark lord" Jai found his notes. "She isn't caught up in the care system mess, and her aunt is head of the British DMLE."

"I know Amelia she's a strong woman, so were Susan's parents" Rosaland nodded.

"Amalia has invested in her niece not been killed and trained her in martial arts since she was young. Susan is a strong and very opinionated but balanced girl. She liked the rules and said they were much more clear then Hogwarts. Susan also liked the clubs and went for most things sporty. The only one that wasn't sporty was world cultures saying that knowing about the world would help stop wars. She's very knowledgeable about unawares and what is wrong with the British wizarding world. She's just one of those that sticks out to you."

"Reserve to see about our final spots for that group. Two left."

"Jeremy Stretton a muggle-born. I spoke to his parents, and they are both doctors who admitted not knowing how to look after a magical son. He's been living mostly at the OSS since the end of his first year at Hogwarts. This is due to his magical gifts. Both parents love him and want the best for him. Jeremy doesn't resent them for this. In fact, he says it speaks highly for them admitting when they can't handle something.

"Again he's a fourth-year so we spoke about subjects and what it would mean for him. He is another that would like to either sit in or write essays for the seminars. We also talked about being a mentor and how that would affect him. He responded that if it was right, it would happen if it wasn't, he would be there to help. That sometimes been neutral would make someone more approachable to another if there was a problem. I must say, I agree. He's one of those that I wish he was younger or had applied sooner. I would love him to come, but we only have one spot."

"I'll put him on reserve" Rosaland nodded and added Jeremy to the ever-growing list.

"Aspen Burke is one of the possible sorcerer class students. She is a fifth-year and lives with her parents. Her mother is a potions mistress, so that explained her higher than normal scores along with her school head of house been the potions master. Her father is a journalist. Both parents want their daughter to do well at school but also to be happy and disciplined. Aspen herself noted how varied Hogwarts rules and punishments were. She said it would be nice for them to be like the ones here or other schools. As a fifth-year, we talked about how that would affect her. She also commented that she would have enough on her plate without having a liten but would if one needed her. She also spoke about been willing to look up and write information on the missed seminars and liked the idea of having more subjects. Aspen also liked the idea of some courses only been one year. So that she could cover more of the ones she was interested and some she would just join clubs for. We also spoke about the Repository, and Aspen said that if asked, she would try out. Although she had enough to be getting on with getting ready for Owls or if she came to us L. Again an older student but I want to give her a shot."

"We have plenty of spaces for fifth years and few left in so I think she gets the spot" Rosaland looked at their list. "Right we have three so far and nine on the reserve list so I'll have a look through. Tomorrow we'll assign mentors. Have a rest" both deputies nodded and headed out, the final decision was the headmistresses.

Rosaland sighed and looked at the list. Once again reviewing what her deputies had told her. Kevin was first on the list and the only third year. They had three spaces, so could actually take him. But thinking about what was said she knew he was best going elsewhere. Maybe Se Ridica. He would cope here but not thrive, and that's what he deserved. So without a word, she filled in their 7th rejection letter and sent it off.

Next, she turned to the first years. Nathan was a good student and would do well. Still, she could see Jai's point of him been with his siblings. Which left Harley who it seemed was a little monkey. He would keep them on their toes. Except he apparently already knew when it was and wasn't appropriate for pranks. Also saying the rules were ones he could live with meant that he would hopefully follow them. Or at least wouldn't kick up a fuss when caught and punished. With the right mentor, he could go far. If he caused too much trouble, he would just be expelled. The first time he was in trouble, she would warn him too. With that, she turned and wrote Harley's name on the acceptance letter and sent off the 8th rejection letter to Nathan Sutherland.

That was, unfortunately, the easy part as she turned to the fourth years. Jeremy Stretton was a good student and a strong candidate. Biko Kisawki they were sitting on the fence with, and it seemed he was leaning towards a Japanese school. That was fine they would recognise and manage him. Cedric Diggory was another strong student, and that was the problem. Three or rather two good students. Taking her quill, she sent a rejection letter off to Biko before looking at the last two. She wished she could take both, but they had one place. Rosaland was in half a mind to take both and try their hand at expanding, but they weren't ready or prepared for that. Deciding to put that off she turned to the second years that were just as hard.

Fay Dunbar, Harry Potter and Susan Bones. All again, suitable candidates. Harry Potter had the choice of them or Se Ridica due to his creature inheritances. Yet he was also a parselmouth according to the list sent in along with others. Se Ridica would manage but may struggle as they didn't have the best system for helping sensitives. Susan Bones was another strong character and fire gifted. That wouldn't be a problem, and she was looking at here or Merlin. Both would do her good. Fay Dunbar was another excellent student and would do well. Her parents though thought etiquette was important. And while they taught some, it wasn't as focused. Sighing Rosaland looked out the window passed the waiting eagles. Why did it have to be so hard?

Taking a deep breath, she sat up and looked back at the list of five students. Five students and three places. Brows frowned she focused again on the second years. Susan Bones and Harry Potter were the ones she was leaning towards. Not because of who they were but because of the options they had. They would manage, but the environment would be better here. Fay would be great. But while she hated etiquette now, she would need to learn more then they taught to mix with her parents. With that, she took yet another rejection letter and sent it off.

That left the final two and most difficult ones. Looking again, Rosaland read through the information before slowly writing Jeremy's name on the 11th rejection letter. Cedric was such a strong character. They both were. Nevertheless, Rosaland felt he had fewer options on where he would do just as well. Jeremy had more of them and would do well in a number of places. Quietly she penned a personal note to the bottom. He deserved that. Along with a personal invitation to see the Repository in July without having to apply through the schools. All he had to do was say which school and she would talk to the headteacher.

With that, she turned and looked at their final list. Evie Wakelin and Harley Brogden were both first years. Both were bright and just starting their magical education. The second-year places went to Harry Potter and Susan Bones. These two both had a lot going for them and a good grounding to start with. The last students consisted of Cedric Diggory fourth year, Aspen Burke fifth year and Oliver Wood sixth year. All older and not the students they had expected when starting this process. Oliver was definitely the wild card. But all these students were keen and determined. A strange group and not what they were assuming they would take initially. They had thought they would just take first to third years, but they were the right students. Quietly she sent the names off to where they needed to go along with a general acceptance letter to the students. Tomorrow they would deal with mentors, she was too tired now.

* * *

Tuesday 29th December

All Speech Icelandic

Harry woke Tuesday morning to a flashing post box. That was nothing new. He wondered what the wizard sorting all this thought sometimes. Sighing he got up and moved over to the box opening it and sorting through what was there. There was new letters from Ron and Hermione and more fan mail he would deal with to prevent falling behind. There was one letter that made him pause, though.

Mr H Potter  
Room 23  
Snow Castle Hostal

He remembered the last letter he had got from Magere was addressed in much the same way. Taking a deep breath, he opened the letter.

 _Magere Akademi_  
 _Headmistress Rosaland Cerishsil_  
 _Order of Merlin first class, Head of International School Board Standards_

He was right!

 _Dear Mr Potter_  
 _I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted..._

Harry didn't get any further before jumping up and running down the stairs in his pyjamas, pausing only to lock his door.

"Morning Harry what have you got there" Erlendur looked up from where he was talking to Mary at the desk.

"Letter from Magere I got in"

"Let's have a look" the hostal head smiled.

"Dear Mr Potter. I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Magere Akademi due to your test results and interviews. You will now be assigned a mentor called a Stor who will contact you to arrange a time to collect your school supplies. Should you not wish to attend, please let us know so your place can be assigned to another student who would like to attend. Headmistress Rosaland Cerishsil. Well done that is a pretty standard letter. So where are you going to go to school, Harry?" Erlendur turned to Harry. The boy had been here a month and a half, and he had grown to like the small 12-year-old.

"I don't know I don't want to leave here."

"You won't have to I have decided that should you attend Se Ridica I shall arrange it so you can stay. You're a good kid Harry and fitted in really well to this strange family."

"You mean it" Harry looked up at the hostal head.

"Yes, don't let where to stay affect your decision. Have a think but remember you will have to make that decision today. We don't have much time if you are going to Magere."

"Right" Harry nodded, taking his letter and going back upstairs. Unlocking his door, he looked around his room and smiled. He had a home! The Dursleys house had never been home. Harry couldn't believe Erlendur was letting him stay. Not to mention, this was his room! He had never had his own before. Only Dursleys second bedroom and his dorm. But never his own private space. Sitting down on the bed, Harry spotted his subject comparison list. Without thinking, he grabbed another piece of paper to make another.

Magere had the Repository, set guidelines for discipline and rules, they would sort out tutors, and he would have a mentor. They had a healer on site and had been out to see him. He already knew Agnar and some of the students there. He liked the sound of the school and the opportunities he would have.

On the other hand, Se Ridica had lots of creatures. However, so did Magere. He didn't know if they had a healer on site and they hadn't been out to see him. He knew they had separate dorms and rooms for Creatures and such. Yet he didn't know where he would fall as he had yet to come into his inheritance. Would he be housed as a creature or a human? He didn't know any of the students. Still, it would be cool to have his own crest up in the lounge and say I'm the only one that goes there. All he knew was the subjects and that the last 3 years were voluntary while at Magere they were compulsory. He would be given a Mentor, but how involved would they be. Se Ridica had their own language no one else knew, and Magere didn't have that. Se Ridica was an older, more established school. Magere was newer, not even half a century.

Sighing, he looked at his list. There was a lot of pros for Magere. Just as Se Ridica had a lot of advantages. Although most of them Magere also had minus the crest and language. A lot was still unknown about Se Ridica. Harry had been so caught up in everything he had never asked for more information. He had just left it since he had already been excepted. Harry liked Agnar and the other Magere students who helped sort his mail and had helped him study. Even Tabitha had once commented he blended right in and seemed one of them. The only real positive that was for Se Ridica was Ron would be there. Except there was a good chance, they wouldn't be rooming together anyway.

Knowing the decision seemed clear cut. Harry took two pieces of parchment and wrote the letters out before sending them off. He knew he had made the decision ages ago and just not realised it. Getting dressed Harry took the rest of his mail minus Ron and Hermione's letters before heading downstairs. More and more kids were now in the dining room, eating breakfast. Harry left the mail on the side and sat down with his friends.

"Have you got a letter from Magere yet, they should have made their decision by now?" Agnar asked, and Harry saw Erlendur look in his direction.

"Yeh, I did" Harry smiled and looked at his friend. "Mind if you help me pick up school supplies with my mentor."

"Yes," Agnar jumped up, making others look in his direction.

"Congratulations Harry"

"Agnar what has you hyped up?" Mark Rogers asked from the other side of the room.

"Harry..."

"Agnar" Erlendur cut in. "It is Harry's choice, who knows."

"You made a choice in schools then. Magere should have made a decision by now, and others need to know" Philipa stated. That was one thing about the Hostal. No one was a slouch in the knowledge department. Only those that went to Dumstrang could be said to possibly 'slack off'. But Erlendur didn't let any of them. Harry hadn't really paid much attention to those students. However, he knew them on sight. And Harry knew that if it really came to it, they would back him up if needed. Just as he would them.

"Yeh" he glanced at Erlendur.

"It is your choice, Harry." Harry just nodded at that. Yet he knew it needed to be said after all the hype of Hogwarts. Everyone had known he was applying and had the choice.

"Yeh. Well, I received a letter this morning, and I made my decision. But I bet you can guess from Agnars reaction. Mind if I tag along when you go back to school."

"No, I don't think any of us do" Philipa laughed, and the others from Magere laughed as well nodding.

"Made the right choice" he heard more than a few around the room muttering.

"I would also like to say that Harry is staying here permanently. Unless he decides to live with a different guardian. If you want to change your room, let me know. We'll do it, either for when you get back for Easter or together when you are here" the last was said to him. As Erlendur spoke Tabitha and the others jumped up as well hugging him. Harry smiled and laughed as well. He would be busy. But he had a home and friends who he knew he would come to see as siblings. It was the best feeling ever.


	16. Meeting Isur

Disclaimer - The world of Hogwarts belongs to JK Rowling. Only the characters outside of this world are mine.

\- This story is also posted on my account on AO3

Chapter 16 - Meeting Isur

"English"

 _"Icelandic"_

Tuesday 29th December

It was late Tuesday when a tall boy with shoulder brown hair and silver eyes walked through the door. He was pulling a trunk behind him while carrying his suitcase and what seemed to be a pet carrier. Walking behind him, obediently was a strange-looking dog. Without a word, he put them down and walked over to Mary at the desk, speaking in quiet English. Harry could only watch the strange boy with interest wondering why he was there. He was dressed in black waterproofs with a dark blue hat and scarf with black dragon hide boots and gloves.

"One minute" Mary stated before heading to knock on Erlendur's door. The man in question appeared after a moment. He spoke to the boy before grabbing a key from the shelf. Erlendur then started showing him where to put his winter stuff, then showing him through to the dorms.

"I'm _guessing he must be your Stor Harry"_ Agnar spoke quietly.

" _Really!"_

" _Yeh, we'll know soon enough one way or another. For him to be here so quickly, he must live in one of the other hostals."_

" _That would be cool"_ Harry looked at his friend before turning back to sorting out more of his backdated post.

It was several minutes before the boy reappeared dressed in a brown t-shirt and black jeans. Mary smiled at him and waved an arm in their direction, so the boy headed over to their group.

"I am guessing that one of you of is Harry Potter" he spoke again in English.

"Yeh I am" Harry spoke quietly putting his hand up.

"I'm Isur Yathe your Shor"

"You're really my mentor."

"Yeh, nice to meet you."

"You too. These are my friends. Demelza, Eveline, Tabitha and Jakob they all attend Euro-Glyth. Agnar is my other friend, and he attends Magere."

"I thought I recognised you" Isur laughed nodding at Agnar. "Nice to meet the rest of you. Can we talk Harry?"

"Go we'll finish this batch."

"Thanks" Harry nodded and followed the other boy into the large dorm room. He had never been in here before, and it was interesting to see. The whole place was covered in bunk beds. Two of the walls were lined in them. While the rest were settled into small groups. Boards went down the side of the beds, closing them in. Each bed had a small table and space underneath to put things. But there was plenty of space to store their trunks as well.

Isur had taken over one corner putting his trunk down, and he now had a table with a tank on the top. Harry curiously peered inside, surprised to see a snake lying there.

"Her name is Robin, the dog thing is a Crup called Orion. I also have an owl called Swoops, who is going to meet me at Magere."

"You're allowed more than one pet?"

"Well, not so much more than one pet. Students are allowed pets. But also a post owl or post bird as the school only has Eagles for the teachers. Students need their own post bird. If you find your familiar, they come as well. But most beginner level students have a pet and post bird. The familiar comes later as they get their inheritance's. Some students have more than one, particularly those who are Sorocer level. The familiar helps siphon the excess magic if it starts to build up and might overpower the wizard."

"That's interesting."

"Orion is my familiar while Robin is my pet and Swoops is my post bird. My Stor, your Grand Store, has a Fwooper, owl and kneazle. My Grand Store and your Rist Grand Store has an Augurey, owl and Diricawl."

"Wow"

"Yep. Now I have your supplies list here as the Headmistress sent it to me. Tomorrow we'll go get your supplies. Then rest on Thursday and go to school on Friday. I'll then introduce you to my mentor, and we'll show you around the school. Lessons start on Monday. But you'll like the New Years party here and the back to school party that happens on Saturday at Magere."

"Sounds fun."

"Just a bit. What clubs you looking to join?"

"No idea, so many sounds interesting."

"Most beginner students do at least a year in Calligraphy to learn to use a quill. We can use pens and pencils in class. However, all tests and final assignments need to be on parchment. Hence it's a good idea to improve your handwriting."

"One for me then. Snape was always complaining he couldn't read my homework. I was also interested in skiing, sledging, ice skating, swimming, Quidditch, martial arts, art and music."

"Alright, we'll narrow them down." Isur laughed "Do you like swimming?"

"I don't know how."

"Well, I could teach you with my Stor Nymira. All Stor have an activity they do once a week with their Liten. Me and Nymira use to play chess. Now I have you we change it. Nymira will no doubt join. If Nymria's Stor were still at school, he would join as well. It always happens and is a bonding experience."

"Sounds good" Harry smiled.

"So don't worry about swimming. Of the three, I would say priorities Sledding. It's needed if you wanted to bring your own Liten to the school when you get one. The others you can learn at any time. Some wait until their seniors to learn or even past that as an adult."

"So sledging, and Calligraphy."

"Martial arts would be good for you so you could catch up a little. All the Quidditch teams are full. I don't know if any will be doing a re-trial, but I doubt it. Wait until next September for that. Get caught up on your subjects and the like. If you like art and music they would be a good last two to take. Then as an Intermediate, you could take a formal lesson in them if you wanted. The club just helps you get the right notes learning from a book" Harry nodded. He was a little disappointed at not being able to play Quidditch yet. Still, that made sense.

"Is there pick up games for Quidditch?"

"O yes and you could certainly join them."

"I'm good with that so Calligraphy, Art, Music, Sledding and Martial Arts." he was glad they had narrowed it down as he hadn't had a clue. "What are you in?"

"Martial Arts, Sledding, Quidditch, Ice Skating and Repository Expedition"

"Wow" Isur smiled, glad Harry thought it was cool. He had worked hard the last few years to be allowed into the Repository Expedition Squad. Sometimes it was called RES or just the Squad. Due to the Repository, it was the most wanted club and the hardest to join.

"Right then, next is, do you want a roommate or a single room? Sometimes there can be cause for a shuffle around. The letter I received from the Headmistress said that the years with new students joining may be shuffled on arrival."

"I don't know, I'll have a think."

"Good. Next is I've a list of all the seminars that you need to go to as a beginner. Since your joining as a second year, you need to squeeze them all in. Bit unfair if you ask me. I'll help you plan out when to go. They happen once a week for a term, and normally you take one a term bar the last. Some skip their first term and then take one every other. You're going to have to take two for three terms. Then one seminar the last two. Or you could have a term off and take two every other. We'll sit down and work out what you want to do. But also what you can handle. However, all eight need to be done."

"OK," Harry nodded, starting to wonder if he had made the right choice. He had known hard work would be involved. Although he honestly hadn't realised how much.

"That first weekend, we'll go through the stuff you need to get the privilege to carry your wand. Since you're used to doing it shouldn't be too hard. Then we'll go onto broom flying, broom care and knives as those will be the main ones you need. The others we can work on slowly as you want them."

"That sounds good."

"The last thing is, can we see what uniform or equipment you have. We can make a list or tick things off on the kit list, so we know what to get"

"OK," he didn't see any harm showing Isur his room. Even after such a short time, he felt comfortable with the other boy. "Where do you live?"

"In Italy, there is a hostal there. My parents are both purebloods. While they knew there was creature blood in the lines, they were a bit bigoted. When I came into my fae inheritance last year, they told me not to come home. I've been at the hostal since. I love it, much more relaxed than the stuffiness of my parents home."

"They disowned you," Harry said softly.

"O they couldn't do that." Isur laughed a little before frowning. "My parents don't have another heir, as it was just my sister and me. Mother couldn't have more children either. So they can't disown me. One day I will inherit everything, and there is nothing they can do."

"What happened to your sister?"

"She still lives with them. She is due to start Magere this September if she passes. There are a few years between us. That doesn't matter, though. Will be nice to see her. Father refused to let us see each other since they threw me out."

"You're hoping she does come then so you can see her."

"Just a bit."

They arrived outside room 23. Above the room number was the plack with his name from Christmas. Harry loved reading his name there. This was his room.

"I'll help you take all the decorations down before we go. My friend helped me take mine down before I came. I didn't last year and came back at Easter to all the decorations still up."

"That wouldn't be good" he laughed unlocking the door.

"You got a good collection here."

"We found out where all the fan mail I received as a kid went. We've been going through it. Some stuff I've kept. Others were sold or given to the different hostals to use, particularly the clothes. I'm too big for the old ones or too small for the most recent stuff. But my post box is always flashing."

"Will be, your known in Italy. Though it's just like a name you read in a history book about another country, that's it"

"I just hope it's like that at Magere."

"You'll probably get some stares. Yet everyone should respect you enough to leave you alone. If they don't tell me and I'll either talk to them myself or get a teacher to"

"No one's ever done that. My old quidditch team got those in my house at Hogwarts to mostly leave me alone. Just no one did anything about the other houses."

"No houses at Magere" Isur shrugged. "Now let's start with school stuff" the boy pulled three lists out his pocket. "First is a multi-compartment trunk and a suitcase. We use the enlarged suitcase for clothes and the trunk for books, potions ingredients, animal care stuff and everything else basically."

"I don't have a suitcase just that trunk there which has one large compartment. Standard Hogwarts trunk."

"Trunk and suitcase then. Keep that one, will be good for when you move out to store things in. Or you could give it to a first-year at Dumstrang, they have single trunks until they hit fifth year. Next is pet supplies."

"I only have Hedwig, she hunts herself. But I have treats and a cage she likes, just leave the door open."

"We'll have a look for a pet. Yet could leave that until later if wanted. Beginner students often have a gobbstones and chess set to play in off time."

"Chess set I won last Christmas" Harry walked over and pulled the set out his trunk laying it on the bed.

"Will do for now. Only those enchantments never last more than a year or two. Art Supplies and instrument if you want to join those clubs."

"I've doodled, but the Dursleys never let me learn or have stuff."

"That's on the list then. Now I'm guessing you have ink, quills and parchment."

"Yes," Harry pulled those out. Along with the knife he used for trimming the quills, another thing the quidditch team had taught him."

"Good, we'll get the rest as you wouldn't have had them at Hogwarts. Broom?"

"Yes, and care kit" he pulled those two things out, and they went on the bed with the rest.

"Care kit is extra but good to have. Telescope and potions scales?"

"These" he laid the two out.

"Both good for Beginner level and up to fourth. You'll need new for L. but can cross that later. "Potions ingredients."

"These ones" he pulled the kit out. It was a large box with different ingredients in different viles or packages. Isur spent some time going through and marking different things on the second list before nodding.

"We'll get a top-up of some ingredients and a few others with a new box. Though this is good and useable. Next is wand or focus."

"I use a wand. However Lærer Little said that might be why I have trouble with some magic as a Sorcerer potential."

"Sorcerer potential wow. OK, new focus. Keep the wand though as you need two and to learn how to use it. Now we have the post bird so we'll have a look for a possible pet or familiar. That's all the kit now books for years 1 to 3."

"I'll get mine out, and we can sort them."

"Good idea" Harry started pulling his books out his trunk as Isur quickly sorted them into two piles. There were only two books in one pile and the rest in the other.

"Only two on the list but not surprising. I would take the others anyway. They're all useful and popular in the library, so it's good you have your own copies. Particularly Fantastic beasts and One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. Many pick them up by their third year. Although the others will be useful for your essays." Isur pushed all the books together on the bed. It was starting to look like a tornado had hit it. "Lastly is clothes, so let's make a new pile" quickly the two of them moved everything off the bed. It was moved to one corner of the room next to his trunk. Harry soon learned that he did need more clothes, something he didn't think was possible. Besides uniform, he required more pyjamas, a formal outfit, another warm coat, raincoat and a wetsuit.

"Not bad any shops you like."

"Cintamoni and 66North."

"Not herd of those ones. We can take a look tomorrow before going to Butikk Distrikt."

"They have lots of outdoor stuff."

"Go their first then. I would recommend an early night as it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"See you in the morning then" Harry waved as Isur headed out. Sighing he moved all the clothes he was taking onto the top of his trunk after shutting the lid. Harry knew he would add a few things to that when packing. But that didn't matter. Shaking his head, Harry turned to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

Wednesday 30th December

The next morning Harry got up and dressed in his thermals, ullarsokkar, blue jeans and 66North Bifrost grey long sleeve top. With that, he padded downstairs in his slippers. He was shocked to see a tall brown-haired Oliver Wood sitting at the breakfast table. Seeing as none of the others were up yet he sat down next to the yawning boy and Torny.

"Morning Oliver"

"Harry good to see you."

"What you doing back here?"

"I'm stopping here until school starts. Torny here paid a visit with a teacher and then brought me here last night."

"I wondered where you had gone. So your Olivers Stor" Harry had noticed the blond-haired girl had vanished about mid-afternoon. Although not thought anything of it until now.

"That's right" Torny nodded.

"Morning Harry"

"Morning Isur. This is my old Quidditch Captin Oliver Wood and his mentor Torny Myren who lives here."

"Nice to meet you, we're going school shopping if you want to join. We're going to pop to 66North first since Harry needed another winter coat."

"So does Oliver. He just has cloaks and one that would do for summer, not winter. We also need thermals, and that would be a good place to get them."

"Mind if Agnar joins us?" Harry asked.

"If he's up in time." Isur smiled only for the boy in question to walk through the door and join them.

"Morning"

"Coming with us, Agnar."

"Yep knew you would be going early so set my alarm" they all laughed at that.

They left as soon as they had all eaten, winter boots, ski trousers and coats on. Or all but Oliver did since he didn't have any.

"It's freezing" the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captin shivered in the 3-degree temperature. He just had his summer parker and warming charms on. Quickly they hurried to 66North. Harry started off picking up a black Bragi Parker with a fur hood for himself. Along with Aegir black water repellent pants for winter. This went with a Sif blue lightweight water repellent Jacket and the same in a vest. Simultaneously with a pair of Ran lightweight black waterproof pants.

Oliver needed a full set, so took a bit longer. Still, in the end, he was sorted. All his things were in the Adults section. Instead of the children section like Harry still needed. They popped back to the Hostal so Oliver could change. Then headed out again, waving to a now awake Tabitha, Jakob and the twins.

Butikk Distrikt was a portkey away and very busy. It seemed they weren't the only group going around as they saw Susan Bones and Cedric Diggory with their mentors as well. The first place they went to was Gringotts on the ground floor. Before heading up to the first floor. Their first stop was the furniture store that sold trunks and suitcases in one corner. Harry had never been in this store before. Oliver meanwhile had never been to Butikk Distrikt in the first place. There was tables, chairs, sofa's, kitchen displays, beds and all manner of other furniture.

It turned out Oliver did have a multi-compartment trunk that would do. He also had a suitcase with the needed charms from where he had been on holiday. So Harry was the only one they were shopping for. It didn't take long to find a Rosewood four-compartment trunk and a blue suitcase with the needed charms on before they set off.

The trunk shrunk on command, so Harry put that in his pocket. The suitcase they decided to use to store their belongings. So they took turns wheeling that. The inbuilt dividers came in very handy to keep things tidy and separate.

They decided to stop at the potions shop last. Instead, they went into the wand shop that also sold foci. As soon as they walked in a strange women came out and started speaking in what must have been Norwegian. A quick word from Torny though had her switching to accented English.

"What can I do for you?"

"We need focus's for Magere, we both have wands" Oliver spoke.

"A part of the Hogwarts debacle I see. Yes, let's have a look, may I see your wand. I have often found that powerful wizards need two cores to be able to handle the influx of magic" Quietly Oliver handed his wand over and the women nodded. "This wand is a good match for you, one of Olivanders creations. It will serve you well." she handed it back. "Now as for another focus I sense you are a veiviser, I know just the thing." quickly she turned and headed to the back and Harry shared a look with Oliver. It said one thing 'she is crazier then Olivander'.

The women returned a few minutes later with a strange sort of bracelet.

"Put this on like this, never use your wand while wearing it. Helps to channel and learn wandless magic. Once you learn, you can come back. I'll take the hand part off, then it will just amplify your magic, like your wand does, amplifying and aiding direction" Olivers eyes went wide, and Harry knew he was the same. The strange piece of jewellery went around Oliver's wrist. It then went over both his palm and the back of his hand. A circle went around his middle finger. To get it on, Oliver had to put his finger through the ring and slide it on before clicking the wrist part shut. Pushing each side of the band together at a specific section would release it. It whole thing was gold with focusing stones in the wrist.

"Wave your hand at this and cast the levitation charm" shaking Oliver slightly did as he was told. The small feather skyrocketed to the roof before staying there. "Learn control but good, bring it down slowly."

It took several minutes for Oliver to get enough control to bring it down. Still, he managed, and soon, the innocent feather was sitting back on the desk.

"Wow"

"Good, you take that one. Now you young man" she turned to him as Oliver took the focus off and put it back in its box.

"Here," Harry handed over his wand.

"Another Olivander creation. This one is good but struggling with you as a Trollmann. Let me go sort this" with that she turned and walked into the back.

"This is going to be interesting. Your a Trollmann" Angur turned to him.

"Trollmann?"

"Sorcerer"

"Er Yeh"

"Wow, Harry, no wonder you had problems. I'm a warlock."

Harry heard Isur and Torny muttering to each other but paid them no mind. Instead, he listened to Agnar explaining how only 3% of students at Magere were Sorcerer potential. Which made up about 9 students. Trollmann was Sorcerer in Norwegian. 45 students or 15% of students were Warlock or Veiviser. And 21 students or 7% were Mage like Agnar were. Or Shrant in Norwegian.

"Then 75% of students or around 225 are Magi or Magere, which is where the school got its name."

"What are the other names on the Magical Potential Scale?" Harry asked.

"The Scale, the school, uses is the international Scale with the words converted into Norwegian. After Magere is Trollbundet or Spellbound. That's the Green colour" Isur started.

"Heks is a witch, and Veivisern is wizard they are both blue and what most people are" Torny took over. "Then you have a squib which is tennkrets. Most of the world calls them awares though, which is Klar. That's the pink colour."

"Lastly is non-magic, which is ikke-magi or unaware which is what we use. That's uvirede" Isur finished. "Its the grey colour on the scale."

"Here we are" the strange women returned. Only she wasn't holding his wand anymore. Instead, she was holding a very long wand that looked more like a staff.

"All the Sorcerer students have staffs. They can shrink to wands for carrying. However, most use them as staffs for first learning spells. And all the time in Duelling before then working on it as a wand."

"OK" Harry reached out and grasped it. As he did, he was blown away with how strong it felt. His wand had worked, and he had reacted to it fine. Although it felt like a small stream compared to this thundering wave of power.

" leviosa" he spoke and like with Oliver the feather shot to the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down. As he did the feather slowly lowered to a more respectable height. There he let it hover before he lowered it to the ground.

"Very good, that also has a unicorn hair and dragon scale inside with your Pheonix feather. The original wood fused into more Holly wood with no trouble. Now a focus. For you, I have this" she held up a neckless with a green crystal at the end. "You can wear this at any time, it helps with focusing the mind. Trollmann doesn't need help focusing there spells wandlessly. It is the direction they struggle with. The staff helps with amplifying for powerful magic or can cause side effects. Only they don't need them for many spells once reach maturity. Until then, they are beneficial."

"Right" Harry put the neckless around his neck.

"It will also help you as an Inritabilis and has some basic protection charms on it."

"Thank you" Harry nodded. Quietly they paid for their purchases and his modified wand. The woman quickly showed him how to shrink it back to its wand size.

Their next stop was for toiletries. Here they got towels. While Oliver got red Harry got blue with matching hand towels and face cloths. They also got toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner and body wash. They made sure to get a few of each. Since while you could get more from Magere. They didn't have as wide a variety as from the shopping district.

They then trooped upstairs to the second floor. Here they all headed to the non-fiction book store. They then separated to gather the text-books they needed. Once finished they met up again to pile them all into the unshrunk trunk before shrinking it again. The next stop was the fiction book store. Magere recommended they all bring about 5 storybooks to read that they were interested in. There was some in the library. But they couldn't guarantee there was something you would enjoy. Harry had never been able to read fiction books before, either muggle or magical. It was there he discovered the Harry Potter series about him growing up and going on adventures. He decided then and there that he would get himself a lawyer and sue the company at some point.

Their next stop was the summer sports equipment store for their martial arts equipment. For martial arts, Harry, as a second year, needed blue while Oliver, as a sixth year, needed red. Knowing that they got they picked up their shin guards. These attached to foot guards with velcro and could be worn together or separate. Next was gloves with a thumb and elastic wrist strap. The last coloured item was a foam head guard with a velcro strap under the chin.

"The head guard isn't strictly part of Karate uniform. But the Headmistress insists we have them to reduce accidental trips to the healers. Its the same for Quidditch all must wear body armour and helmets. Professionals don't wear them. However, the Headmistress says it's their choice of profession. If they want to risk the concussions, it's their choice. When we compete against other schools, we're sometimes laughed at. Still, why should we care about their opinion."

"Compete against other schools?" Oliver repeated interested.

"Yeh, mostly Se Ridica, Merlin and Ariwindale. But sometimes others. It's these others that laugh, the main ones don't. At least to our faces" Isur shrugged helping to gather the next few items they needed. White body protectors with elastic back panels and straps that were worn under the uniform. White groin guards that neither of them commented on. They had been part of their quidditch uniform, just in a different style. The last thing was a reversible blue and red block-colour body armour with white back spine panel and velcro straps.

"This is mostly used when competing, but everyone needs one for sparring. It's a bit awkward to wear both, and most when competing take the under one-off. But the protection has saved people in the past. The Sensai will let you know if you need either of them each week. Otherwise, you have them, and that's that" Torny explained as they checked out and put the stuff into the suitcase. This time it was easy to tell whos was whos since everything was different colours and sizes.

Then it was onto stationary, which was again a quick trip. Harry was happy when he found out they could have their own styles and colours. His was blue with black stars, Oliver got red with a broom on. All their books, pencil case, rubber, ruler, pencil sharpener and books had this pattern. Again both mentors and Agnar recommended getting more. All of them picked up extra in their own styles, saying they didn't have some styles at Magere. And while you could magic them, the spells never lasted and respelling them got tiring.

The next store on the second floor was the fabric shop. This store had all the bedding such as quilt covers, pillowcases and throws for their rooms. Oliver again got red, and Quidditch as the witch in the store let them pick a colour and pattern. He also got a red throw with the Gryffindor lion on. Harry went for different, getting a blue quilt with his black star. Then he got a green fleece blanket. Finally, Harry picked up a throw that had different squares on in various shades of green. He knew what it was like to be both cold and hot. So Harry felt both were a good idea. No one said anything about it.

The next stop was a quick pop into the magical toy store for some Gobbstones for him. Oliver said he didn't want or need any. Oliver though did pick up a mini quidditch pitch with two teams you could control to help make plays up. Never let it be said that the boy let Quidditch go.

By now, they were all getting tired and hungry. They headed back down to get something to eat. There they all relaxed and checked what they still needed. Uniform, clothes for Harry and shoes for Oliver. Oliver did need a few clothes as well. Both of them required potions and a look in the pet store. Harry also needed art and music supplies.

"What clubs you doing?" Oliver noted.

"Calligraphy, art, music, martial arts, sledging."

"Good choices for a beginner student" Torny nodded. "I'm doing Music, Ice Skating, Debate, Politics and Trick Flying."

"I'm doing Sledding, skiing, martial arts, swimming and trick flying. Nothing stopping me doing that one" Harry just laughed.

"I'm in music, martial arts, sledging, ice skating and Greek" Agnar smiled

"We'll want to pop to winter sports as well then. Might as well pick up some ice skates for the both of you along with Oliver's skiing stuff. There is some at the school. However best to have your own" Isur added to the list.

As soon as they had finished eating, it was back to the second floor for shopping round two. The first stop was the art supplies store. Here they picked up an easel, wooden back for the easel, paper, pallet, brushes and basic paints, colouring pens and pensels. It would be enough to get him started. In the music store, Harry picked up a flute and violin with some music books. He liked the look of those two instruments.

"Last stop on this floor" Isur looked at their list. "Winter supply store."

This store was another amazing one to look at with the various sports equipment around the store. While Oliver was sized up for his Skii's and boots, Harry was sized up for ice skates. They were black ones with a strange blade on the bottom. The man at the store showed him how to do them up and put the cover over the bottom.

"These are normal ice skates for recreation. I don't recommend doing any distance skating with them."

"Right"

"Oliver your next" Torny pushed the boy over, and it didn't take much to get him sized as well. They decided to put the ice skates, Olivers skiing boots, skis and poles into the trunk. It was either that or carrying them around.

"Right next floor" Isur sighed. "I hate shopping, but this needs to be done."

"I agree" Harry rubbed his head before smiling at his mentor who laughed.

"Boys" Torny shook her head. The rest of them all just started laughing again at Tornys scandalised look. It was what she got for shopping with 4 boys.

The first shop on the third floor was the unaware sports clothes for their martial arts gis and wetsuits. Blue or red jackets and trousers. Apparently, they would get the belts at Magere. For wetsuits, Harry got blue and green while Oliver got red and black. They had a pick of colours which Harry was pleased about. That shop down they split to get everyday robes and clothes. This was mainly because Harry was still in children's sizes been so small, and Oliver was in teens. They agreed to meet up outside the school robes shop in an hour.

"Will we need that long?" Harry looked at Isur

"Probably not but they will as they also need shoes for Oliver. I think he'll use his old quidditch robes for trick flying."

"Probably. What we going to do outside of that?" Agnar asked this time.

"I thought we could take a look around. Maybe go to the prank shop or the sweet shop on the second floor."

"Sounds good." Both second years nodded.

They popped into the unaware clothes store to get a formal dark blue suit with a white shirt and tie. They also picked up 2 fleece pyjamas and cotton pyjamas. Then they headed next door to the children's robe shop. They only picked up 3-day robes in blue, green and red before getting a formal set in black.

Like Isur had said it didn't take long, so they went for a walk. Neither of them got anything from the prank store. Though Agnar got a few colour changing and form changing potions. They did get some different sweets from the sweetshop. Then went looking around at the various quidditch supplies, bonding as they talked. They also quickly popped into the post office so he could sort out a direct payment. It was an assistant that was there. He had nothing to do with the boxes besides taking payments. So Harry still hadn't met the man that dealt with his mail.

As they agreed, they met up with the others outside the uniform shop. They put everything that Oliver was holding in his suitcase that was now starting to look a little full. It didn't feel full though which made pulling it easier.

"Nearly done. Even I'm getting tired now" Torny stated as they walked into the shop. "This will take the longest, potions and pets shouldn't be too bad."

"Thankfully" Harry muttered shaking his head.

Unlike in Diagon Ally and Madam Malkins where all their uniform was made to fit. Here they picked their sizes off the shelf and asked if it needed altering. Robes, trousers and tops were scattered around the store in different colours and styles.

"Magere is over here" Isur led them through the store to one corner. "Again, Harry needs dark blue and white while Oliver needs red and white."

Harry smiled as Isur and Aganr helped him find what he needed. They started with the winter uniform that he would need first. Inside was a Light longsleeved outer robe in dark blue and a light longsleeved underrobe in white. A dark blue checked shirt, dark blue jumper, navy trousers and black shoes. For outside he needed a dark blue heavy furred long-sleeve outer robe, a white heavy longsleeved under robe and white thermals. Then it was a dark blue polo shirt and jumper with the same Navy trousers. This went with a dark blue hat and scarf. Finally black dragonhide boots and gloves, black goggles and a dark blue balaclava.

"The scarf, hat, boots, gloves, goggles and balaclava you wear right through. You only need to change them when they are too small or too warn."

"That's useful."

"Definitely. Some need extra or modify depending on the creature. However that takes time, we're lucky no one needs that right now."

"Just a bit" Harry muttered well aware he might need it in the future.

"Formal next, another you need straight away for the first night back."

Formal was again the same no matter what year you were in. A white light sleeveless underrobe with a flared waist. A white with black trim light longsleeved over-robe. A white shirt that could be long or short-sleeved.

"Best get one of each as sometimes in winter need the extra warmth and in summer its too much. Cooling and warming charms only work with what you're wearing."

Then for winter they also had a white jumper with black trim. Trousers were again white, and they wore their black dragon hide boots that Isur made him get two of.

"You'll thank me later when one is muddy and worn."

"I agree with that" Agnar nodded.

That was winter done, so they moved to summer. Inside they wore the same lighter dark blue longsleeved robe. But they needed a light short-sleeved white robe for underneath. This one didn't have the flared waist. Isur told him that as the weather changed, they swapped the long and short-sleeved underrobes as they wanted. There was no day to change, it was phased. They also had the same shirt. Yet again you swapped long and short-sleeved as you wanted. The jumper and trousers were the same. Along with the black standard school shoes like he had worn for Hogwarts.

For outside during the summer they had a heavy unfurred longsleeved outer robe in dark blue. Then a light longsleeved under-robe in white. Then they used the same trousers, polo shirt and jumper as in the winter. They did, however, have a white hat and scarf. But the same dragonhide boots and gloves. They also used the same goggles but had a white balaclava.

"There is an instant switch for those from dark blue to white. It's announced on a Sunday and from the Monday you swap."

"When do we use the outdoor stuff?"

"Herbology has outdoor plants and indoor for the greenhouses. Care of magical creatures can be outdoor or indoor. Sometimes you go outside for Astronomy and duelling when you get far enough. Animagus can sometimes happen outside, but that's the fourth year. Then you have Sledding, skiing and skating. Wandless can sometimes be outside. Along with some transfiguration and Charms. But again you're all told ahead of time."

"There's only a ten-minute change between classes. But we have 15-minute breaks sometimes. During those, you can grab a snack and get changed if you're quick. Or on those days you just wear the outdoor uniform. Then you carry your heavy outdoor robe with you, using the lighter indoor one. Nothing is stopping you as long as you have your normal school shoes on." Agnar took over explaining

"That's useful to know."

"You pick some things up, that's why you have a mentor to pass this knowledge on." Isur smiled.

"Useful mentors" Harry laughed. "And friends" Quickly they moved to pick up his dark blue potions over robe and separate duelling robe.

"You swap the outer robes. Swapping your normal school one for the spelled protecting potions one. It keeps your normal ones clean and offers some protection. Same with the duelling robe."

Harry found that when he tried his on all of them needed quick hemming. Despite getting the smallest size. However, the seamstress only required him to try one set on. Then she could adjust all his other clothes, trousers and shirts, jumpers and polo shirts. Oliver had red where he had dark blue. But the older boy was also lucky that none of his needed adjusting.

"Finally" Harry sighed as they loaded all that into his suitcase, filling it to the brim. "Now, I see why we need both. There is much more than we had for Hogwarts."

"Needed with our weather. Just potions and pets left."

"Let's go" Agnar shook his head. Harry was pleased the other boy was there. He had found himself becoming closer with both Agnar and Isur as the day had gone on.

The Potions shop was a quick in and out. While Oliver picked up a full set for the sixth year, Isur just topped his up and added to it. Apparently, they didn't need cauldrons unless they wanted to do their own brewing. Harry didn't have that privilege and with a tutor wouldn't get it so didn't need one. Oliver was in the same boat.

Then it was onto the last shop on the first floor. Both the potions shop and the pet shop was on this floor. So they didn't have a long walk as they were all tired now.

"Harry close your eyes and reach out with your magic. If you're lucky, you'll find a familiar here. If not, it will have to wait" quietly Harry closed his eyes and reached out but didn't feel anything at all.

"Nothing"

"Not here then. We'll try again in a few months and look elsewhere as well. Let's find a pet."

"What about a snake since I can speak to them?"

"Good idea."

Agnar showed them were the Snakes were. Harry quietly hissed speaking to them consciously for the first time. All of them were interested that he could speak, but only one struck his fancy. He was small enough for him to carry him around. Olive in colour with black chevrons down his back. Balthazar or zar for short had the unique power to get through wards. Which would be useful in the future.

With Agnar's help, they got the tank, a carry case, food and a warming rock for the snake before heading to find Oliver. The former Gryffindor hadn't found anything.

"I'll apply for a Crup over Easter, get the ball rolling during school. No familiar either."

"Let's go then" Isur finished. It was a tired group that was leaving Butikk Distrikt. But it had been a productive day.

(Equipment can be found here some under Karate and some under Teakwando  .com)


	17. Off to School

AN - Sorry about the missed month. I've moved house and had trouble getting the internet set up.

Chapter 17 - Off to School

'English'

'Norwegian'

Thursday 31st December

Thursday morning was relaxing as they got up to age 5 on his backdated post. All his current post was done as well. He wouldn't be doing anything backdated at school either. If people complained well tough cookie. He needed to focus on school. And Will couldn't get to him there to deliverer it anyway. The House Elves would continue sorting it. Since they weren't bothering with any proposals, they would simply file them. Any clothes and toys they would continue to deliver to Erlendur for distribution. With the toys though Will would keep one of each and put them in a games room. Harry had told them to build one at Potter manner since he couldn't have any more in his room. Chocolates would be kept for him to share out another time after been checked. Anything else Harry would have to go through on his own. This included all the personal letters. But it should reduce the time needed to finish it all.

That afternoon they set about packing. Isur quickly moved to help as they sorted everything into compartments in his new trunk. One compartment had his potions kit, broom care kit, telescope and potions scales. Apparently, in the future, if he wanted to brew himself, it would also hold his cauldron. Another compartment had all his writing supplies, art supplies, chess set, Gobstones set, instruments, broom and toiletries. The Third compartment held all his books and Harry knew over the years he would gain more. The fourth had all the bedding, fleece, throw and martial arts gear. The last compartment had all the supplies needed for Hedwig and Zar along with the stuff they were taking to decorate his room.

"What do you want to take?"

"No idea I would start with taking the Christmas decorations down and putting them in my old trunk. I'll sort that at Easter."

"Good idea" Isur smiled, setting to work taking the garland and beads down that was hard for him to reach. Before dumping the tinsel in, Harry took out the few quidditch posters he had received over the years. He might as well have those before dumping everything in. The snow globes were wrapped and put back in their boxes. They too then went in the trunk since they were all Christmas themed. Harry then turned and pulled out the storage box they had used to store some of his other ornaments when decorating for Christmas.

"Brilliant"

"These are all ones I received by fan mail. Might as well put them to some use. It seemed a shame when people had sent them to me."

"I know, would be rude to as well."

In the end, they took the quidditch posters, his photo albums full of pictures from his friends and family and the animal ornaments.

That left clothes which all went into the expanded suitcase. His shoes went on the bottom, everyday clothes in the middle and his uniform on the top with formal. The only outfit they left out was for him to wear when travelling tomorrow.

"You'll want thermals, a fleece layer and then light trousers that dry quickly before your ski pants and coat" Isur stated. Harry found that his extra waterproofs and coats wouldn't fit in the suitcase though, even expanded. Isur though knew to use them as padding around the ornaments, telescope and scales in the trunk. It kept them from moving around and getting damaged. Harry had slid his broom in with the decorations. And Isur hadn't commented when he had added a few of his fleece trousers and bodysuit into the clothes case either. The older boy just smiled as he did.

"How do you bring extra stuff with you?"

"By your last year, many have two trunks or one with several compartments. Once you get your final room in 6th year many start leaving some stuff behind. They just bring a suitcase and single compartment trunk to school each year. Then take that stuff back each time. Then the last year they bring an empty multi-compartment trunk to take everything home with. Its what I'm going to do anyway. My Stor Nymira does that. Only she leaves the multi-compartment trunk at school as storage for books and the like. She only has out the ones she is regularly using."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Any idea what you want to do with rooms?"

"Nope, I thought that unless Agnar wants to room together than just go for a single."

"Good idea."

They quickly headed down to see how the boy was doing. All Harry had left was to put Zar's tank away and the snake into his carry box in the morning. The case was heated and would keep him warm. Hedwig would have to come with him that first trip. But the owl was used to doing that as she always travelled to Hogwarts in her cage.

Agnar was packing, but it was a mess.

"Want a hand."

"Please" the boy sighed. "I'm going to write to my mum and dad for some of my things. They could at least give me those. Or if Mary is willing to get them, give them to her. All I have now is school stuff and the presents I received for Christmas."

"Well, I imagine you'll be coming back here at Easter. Why don't you check with the Hostal head? If you are, you can leave some things here."

"Or put them in my room. If you don't come back, I'll send them to you."

"You would do that" Agnar looked up, and Harry nodded.

"Sure, you're my friend."

"Thanks, Harry"

Things went much more smoothly as Isur pulled out his lists again. They started sorting through what was needed, packing as they went. Agnar only had a three-compartment trunk, so it was a bit more squeezed. Qwilt and bedding went in with potions and telescope. Agnar also had his own cauldron, so they added that. Books went in with stationery and decorations. Pet supplies went with Art supplies, Agnars guitar, Gobstones and chess set. Clothes went in the large suitcase that was thankfully spelled.

"Who got you a three-compartment?" Isur shook his head.

"Mum and dad asked my mentor, Hia. She said she had managed with a three, to begin with. But did recommend a five or seven for the long term. Mum and dad always said I was heavy on stuff and got the three."

"Right I'll speak to Hia as your going to need a five by at least fourth if not fifth-year" Agnar grimaced knowing he would have problems from now on.

Without a word, they made their rounds around the rest of the hostal. They helped some and just collected others until they reached the bottom. Here Oliver and Torny were just surfacing from the dorm room.

Quietly they all sat around talking in the lounge and Harry waved at his friends in the reading room. Erlendur had said this morning he wanted to speak to them all after packing so here they were.

"Right you lot" he spoke in English for Oliver and Isur's benefit. "Most of you know this spiel already. Keep your heads down, work hard and look after each other. I do receive letters when you get detention or grounded. Each time I want a letter with a note on why and what you are going to do differently. I don't receive that you'll get a letter from me asking why and be grounded when you return.

"Should you be suspended and brought back here, there will be trouble. There will be lots of chores, and you will be grounded. You are being sent as a punishment, so it will be a punishment. Getting in enough trouble to be sent home is not a way to escape a situation you don't like at school. You can request a weekend at home if there are problems, remember that. Also, talk to the teachers and mentors they are there to help you.

"Now that been said have fun, learn and try everything at least once. You never know what you might enjoy. You don't just have to send me letters if you're in trouble. If you need advice, ask. I may be a Squib, but I've picked up a few things over the years from helping you brats" Erlendur smiled, and Harry relaxed. "Good off you go."

"He gives a similar speech to everyone including us, and we live here during school term" Tabitha bounded up to them.

"Good to know" Harry shook his head.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and playing games. Harry promised to keep writing to them. All of them stated again that they would be applying to come in July. Harry hoped they could come.

That night there was a buffet tea and music. They played plenty of party games as people stayed up to see the new year. Erlendur let the younger children stay until they fell asleep. Then he got the older kids to help him carry the children up to bed. Many were in pyjamas, and Harry thought it was a bit like a pyjama party. It was definitely as much fun as he had been told. Just after half 12 in the morning, Harry collapsed into bed and was instantly asleep. He had a smalled thought that this had been the best two months in his life.

Friday 1st January

Despite the late-night, Harry was up and ready early the next morning. He saved getting dressed till after he had eaten. It was only then he remembered to write letters to Ron and Hermione.

 _Hey Mate_

 _Glad you passed those tests. Though we will miss you at Se Ridica. I'm going. We received word that all of us got in. Where you going anyway, you never said?_ _Sounds like your having fun. We don't really do the yule celebrations, it's why we get called blood traitors. Your present was cool thanks._

 _Have a good time mate and if you don't go Se Ridica keep writing._

 _Ron._

 _Hey Ron_

 _Sorry for not replying its been busy here, all go really. I did get into my first choice so I won't be at Se Ridica. But guess you'll realise that when you get there. My mentor arrived, and we went school shopping. Then we had a new years party at the hostal along with packing for school. There is so much more stuff then at Hogwarts_

 _Write Ron and no matter where you go keep an open mind and try. If you do that there is no reason why you can't be like your brothers. You're all different and gifted. Every profession is just as essential as another. So you don't need to be better than them, only exceptional in your own right._

 _I got to go as we head to school this morning. Apparently, there will be a formal dinner tonight and then a back to school party tomorrow. Then lessons on Monday. Should be interesting._

 _Take care Ron and remember we'll always be friends. No matter if we make more friends and go to different schools. You'll always hold the place of being my first friend my age, no one can take that place._

 _As for which school I want to tell you. Yet I don't think its something I can put in a letter in case others intercept it. So remind me next time I see you, and I'll sit down and explain. Promise._

 _Harry_

He knew it was short and unlike his other letters. However, it seemed appropriate for this time and this situation.

 _Harry_

 _You're becoming like me with long letters. Christmas was excellent, and I loved the time with my parents. Thanks for the present. Who knew there were so many exciting things about different magical communities around the world. I'll have to visit Norway sometime now. That shopping district sounds fascinating and much better then Diagon Alley._

 _It sounds like your having a great time and really busy. It's good that they're helping you and that you decorated your room. We always do our house, but nothing that extensive. Mum and dad don't have the time. So we have the tree, a few ornaments and pictures but that's it really. I have a mini tree in my room, but that's it._

 _At Christmas, we open presents and then have a lazy day before seeing my grandparents on boxing day. It works for us. But I guess in a hostal it would be very different. The Yule celebrations sound fascinating, and it would be amazing to experience one day. Maybe they have them at Merlin I'll have to find out._

 _Mum and dad love the idea of me travelling in. They also think staying at exams will be a good idea so that I can study more. I guess boarding isn't for everyone. While it was fun, I like being with mum and dad more. Maybe on a smaller scale like around exams or if mum and dad need to go to a conference sometime. Thanks for the tip on the rooms, I'll make sure to do it. I bet you hear many exciting stories if you hear any more let me know._

 _Congratulations on the tests, did you get in? What school is it? I bet it would be strange being the only kid at that school. But at least you know you can stay there permanently now. If you went to Se Ridica you would be with Ron as I know he is going, did he tell you?_

 _As for being under the OSS, I'm glad you're adjusting now. I guess it does take time. Least you got lucky in some ways if not in others. You're not the only one in that situation either. If others are going to your school, maybe you can help each other. Perhaps one good thing can come out of this mess of Hogwarts closing, or two. Maybe they can catch or at least be aware of people noting those under the wrong system. Not to mention how bad it got so that others don't have to go through it. Then maybe with everyone attending different schools where there are no houses or different ones. Everyone can finally learn that its not the house but the person. So that maybe when Hogwarts does re-open there aren't the same house barriers._

 _Anyway now you have a long letter, remember to write._

 _Hermione._

Harry could only laugh at Hermione's last comment before getting some parchment to write a replay. After this, he would have to get his stuff as they were leaving.

 _Hermione_

 _Short this time as we're leaving for school. I'm not going Se Ridica I got into my first choice. If you want to know, I'll tell you when I see you. I don't want to risk this been intercepted and people knowing. It's my school, and I want it kept private for a while. Instead of people demanding to know as it's their right to know what I'm doing. My life is private or at least should have some private parts._

 _Glad you had a good Christmas. I had a good time and the new year was fun. No more stories though Hermione have fun at Merlin and make some friends. You don't want to be alone at a new school. But you'll always have a friend in me. And you'll always be my second friend. Not to mention the one I bonded with over a troll. Did you ever tell your parents that story?_

 _Anyway got to go; apparently, we have a formal dinner and then a back to school party tomorrow._

 _Harry._

Quickly he sent them off through the box before packing it. Harry then got changed and grabbed his things before heading downstairs. Today was going to be fun.

Harry fell as they arrived in a hut by portkey with his luggage falling to the ground around him. They had set off from the Hostal in twos and threes. Then walked to the portkey point before taking a portkey to Magere, or they should be. Harry remembered been told that even the floo didn't work at Magere. So all arrived by magical transport at an outer location. They then had to make their way to school by the dogs or their own power. There were kennels both at the hut and at the school for the dogs to stay at. Isur, he and Agnar had all come together.

Standing, Harry looked around at the warm wooden structure. There were chairs, tables and even a designated place to leave luggage while waiting for a lift. But you could tell it was a hut with the wooden walls. Thanks to all his layers though Harry didn't feel the cold. He was actually starting to get hot so it must have been warm inside.

"Sorry, Hedwig" Harry lent down to righten the owl. He was glad that Isur had insisted on carrying the two Snakes himself. Agnar had let his own owl fly so had the extra luggage. He too, was struggling to stand. Isur quickly put the snakes down and moved to help. "Next time you can fly yourself." That got him an appreciative hoot, the owl agreed.

"Right bathroom and a quick snack then we set off. Agnar you can take yourself, can't you."

"Yep," the boy smiled, pleased he could.

"Good. Harry just take your coat off and maybe your jacket. You'll be too cold when we go out otherwise." They moved the luggage out the way to make space for someone else to come in. Which they did as soon as the last item was moved. Harry remembered been told that there were five circles like this in the five huts. The portkeys they were given wouldn't let you land if there was someone in your circle. Lucky it was set like that.

The hut had a small kitchen and dining room area operated by a Grundel like Neevia at the Hostal. There was also a bathroom and changing room area as well. Overall a few people were milling about. But everyone was talking in Norwegian so he couldn't understand a word of it.

"Here" Isur handed over a familiar-looking potion. The language potion.

"Thanks" he quickly drank it down.

"Let's go" Isur smiled. It didn't take long to eat. Then while Isur and Agnar got two sets of dogs ready Harry moved all their luggage outside. He double-checked to make sure they had everything. Harry was thankful Hedwig was a snowy owl, she would love this environment. As he looked around, all he could see was snow. The huts were an oasis in the snow-filled landscape. The only strange thing was what seemed to be a path of ice leading away. Further, in the distance, he could see people on sledges and on the ice.

"Some people leave all their school things here over the holidays. They just take an expanded backpack home. When they return they just go by Skiis or skates. With the move around most took their things this time. Those will have arranged with friends or others to take their stuff up to the school. There isn't enough place on the dogs, so some go on foot essentially. The same thing happens at the start of the year. Agnar is taking some extra with him."

They worked quickly but not too fast to make sure everything was on correctly. Harry then found himself sat at the front of a sledge under a blanket with Hedwig and the snakes. Behind him was his and Isurs luggage. Since everything was spelled feather-light, they could carry more than they would otherwise.

"Right let's be off. Mush" Isur called out and off they went. The dogs strained and set off slowly but soon picked up the pace. As the wind blew passed them, Harry was thankful for his warm clothes and the blanket. They continued across the icy snow-filled landscape in near silence. The only sounds being Isur and Agnar calling out instructions to the dogs. Every so often they would pass someone on the ice path or skiing across the snow. It was terrific, and Harry knew that would never happen at Hogwarts. The purebloods would never do this. It all had to be warm, cushy and comfortable for them. But then they would never see scenes like he was. Not to mention if they wanted to come to see the only open Repository, they would have to put up with the travel.

It took an hour to reach the school by sledge. As soon as they arrived, Harry ran and put Hedwig and the Snakes just inside the door. Before helping to unload the two sledges. Agnar and Isur were taking care of both sets of dogs. As he did, he noticed they were in some strange version of a courtyard. Different buildings were scattered around with open walkways between them. However, being in the middle of winter, the whole thing was iced over. You couldn't walk between the buildings as the doors were snowed in. It looked like someone had taken quite the effort to clear the main entrance as it was.

As he was helping more and more people arrived to unload the sledges. Someone then took the dogs off Agnar and Isur who ushered him inside. It was only then that Harry looked around. The pictures hadn't done the place justice. Walls of white stone and an ornate carved ceiling greeted his eyes. On the left was a large set of open double doors with a small sloping tunnel leading down on each side. Straight in front of them was another set of large double doors. But these ones were closed. On each side were stairs that went up and down instead of a tunnel. To the right were four doors with different names on them and titles such as Headmistress, Deputy head and Admin office. Turning, he looked behind. Here he saw two large rooms on each side of the entrance door. But these doors were also open. Next to them were more sloping tunnels.

"Wow!"

"Good, boys are in here" Isur laughed. Harry let himself be pulled to the left and inside one of the large rooms. Here the walls were lined with blue plaster, and there were rows and rows of lockers. At the back was a separate room with toilets in. It was certainly more than should be able to fit into the area when looking at the dimensions of the school.

"Here you are, Harry. Right next to Oliver Wood, Harley Brogden and Cedric Diggory" Agnar called out. He had wandered off, looking at the locker names. It didn't take long to find Agnar at the back of the room. The two showed him how to open the locker before heading to their own. Harry guessed they had put all the new ones together, and that would change as they got older.

They met up again at the entrance before heading into the large hall. Here there were lots of tables with different numbers on and people standing around them. Around the room, people were weaving in and out, calling and shouting as they went.

"We need number 2\. I'll check on mine once I know Harry has a room. I was in a single but don't mind sharing, so it isn't a problem."

"I used to share with Risur Aeli. But we were never close, and he was always afraid of Barnabas."

"What do you mean I can't have my own room in the dorms now? This shouldn't be happening room-mates are for the year!"

"We have new students this term. So everyone is given the chance of new room-mates or to stay the same. Your year now has a full 30 students. As such, there are no free beds" the lady at the desk spoke calmly. "Continue as you are Mr Moonlord, and you will be receiving a formal warning. I will not be spoken to like that."

"Fine, I'll have a single room then."

"Excellent here you are" she handed over several pieces of paper. Harry watched as the tall boy with shoulder black-blue hair stepped back and turned his brown eyes on them.

"He's a vampire" Agnar whispered quietly.

"Back again, Heimirsson should have stayed away if you knew what was good for you. And who is this?"

"This is Harry he's a new student" Isur put a hand on his shoulder. Barnabas didn't say anything. He just glared, obviously blaming him for this mess. As if he was the reason his own school had closed due to being unsafe.

"Move along Mr Moonlord"

"Yes, Headmistress" the vampire took one look at the newcomer and walked away. She was tall with short white hair and hazel eyes. But it wasn't that that made Harry pause. It was the strong presence he felt around knew the Headmistress was a Human. But he had a feeling had she been a creature she would have been an Alpha. The presence around her spoke of power and confidence. Someone sure of themselves and their abilities. The Headmistress was dressed the same as everyone walking around. In layers of winter clothes that said she had been helping outside.

"Good to see you back Agnar. Ready for the new term?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good. Mr Yathe congratulations and I take it this is Mr Potter."

"Yes, Headmistress we were just going to sort out rooms."

"Very good. A pleasure to meet you, Mr Potter."

"You as well" he spoke quietly and saw her nod.

"If there are any problems just come and find me" with that she walked off shouting to break up another argument across the hall.

"Agnar good I caught you."

"Hey Risur" this boy was shorter then Barnabas with shoulder red hair and green eyes.

"Look Agnar I can't share with you this term. Barnabas, I just can't do it. Been in a Vampires dorm again and you know him. I'm rooming with Cockoo. I hope you understand."

"But who do I share with then?"

"No idea could get your own room. Anyway, I'm really sorry got to go" with that the boy was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

"But having my own room means I have a common area with Barnabas."

"You could always share with me" Harry muttered.

"Really you don't mind been with a werewolf?"

"No your my friend and I don't know anyone else. I was going to ask either for my own room or to room with you."

"Thank you" Agnar smiled and they stepped up to the table under the large number 2.

"Welcome back Agnar, Mr Yathe. Who is your friend?"

"Harry Potter ma'am."

"O, I do like polite students. My name is Catherine Black. I work in the Library, welcome to Magere. Now rooms. Agnar you were with Mr Aeli the last term. But it appears he has paired with someone else."

"Yes, he just told me. Are there any doubles free?"

"Certainly. We have a double free in both the boy's dorms. Mr Aeli is in one, do you want the same?"

"No, the other, please. If that's fine, Harry?"

"I don't mind."

"You two want to room together then?" Madam Black actually seemed to be checking with him to make sure that was fine. So Harry nodded his consent.

"Sure Agnar is the only person in my year, I know. It was either him or my own room."

"Your own you would have to deal with Barnabas, and I don't think he likes you" Agnar muttered.

"That's fine then. We also have Richard Shard, Arghama wselwolf and Valerio Rizzo in that dorm so far."

"All werewolves. You OK, Harry?"

"Hey, I know the rules you all have to be outside before the full moon. Once a month I get the dorm to myself sounds good" Madam Black smiled. "Seems you have it worked out."

"Valerio roomed with Emberi the last term; hopefully, they will again. That will be all the were students together and you."

"Alright here are your things. I trust you can show Mr Potter where to go Agnar."

"I will" with that they turned and headed back to the middle off the hall. They paused there as the main crush of people ebbed and flowed around them. Harry wondered if it was the best place to stop near the main doors, but there wasn't anywhere else. All the corners and sides were blocked by the numbered tables.

"Let me see." Isur looked over the paper that seemed to be a mix of squares and dots with a circle in one corner. The older boy had remained quiet, obviously content to let them pick their own room.

"That's not the dorm I was in the last term. I was in the other."

"Right. Just let me get my room sorted, and I'll meet you up there."

"I think we can unpack just fine." Harry frowned. After Hogwarts, if there was one thing he could do, it was unpack.

"I'm sure you can. I'll find Hia while I'm on and let her know where you are."

"See you later Isur" Harry sighed and waved as the older boy disappeared through the crowd.

"Let's get out of here."

"Agreed"

It took some work to find their belongings in the pile. Then it took a bit of work for Harry to get the levitation spell going with his wand. But finally, he was able to help carry everything upstairs to one of the towers. As they went, he could only look around in awe. Everywhere was white stone and marble with pictures and portraits hanging on the walls like Hogwarts had had. But there were no trick steps or moving stairs. Instead of grey stone, the floor was marble with a blue rug running down the middle.

It turned out the stairs on either side of the double doors downstairs, both led onto the same landing. It appeared to be a central cross-roads before splitting off into the four wings.

"That one is called Panther. It leads to all the single rooms for first to third years. Fourth and fifth are in the dungeons near the swimming pool and purification baths. Then you have the towers. Most of the teachers are in one of the outbuildings, the one called Samoyed, I'll show you. The Headmistress, deputy's and healers, however, are in one of the towers. They need to be closer to if there is a problem. Along that corridor called the Coyote wing is the Transfiguration, Charms, wandless and Animagus rooms. Of cause, there are more upstairs. That one is called the Hawk wing. It has the Runes, Arithmancy, Magical Theory and History classrooms. The last one called Wolverine Wing has the Martial Arts, Duelling and Battle Magic rooms. We're down this one in the Tower" Agnar started off down the corridor with the Runes and Arithmancy classrooms down it. Hadn't he called it the Hawk Wing?

Harry noticed the classrooms with the teacher's offices on each side and paused to read each one. Including the names for the different teachers knowing it would help him from the last time, he had been under the Language potion. Ancient Runes, Tyeloen Owen, Arithmancy, Alasla Aisling, Magical Theory, Ariel Younge, Magical History.

"Who teaches Magical History?" Harry paused.

"Lærer Younge teaches both, that's why her office is in between. We go up here." Agnar had been patient with him, but they did need to get moving. At the end of the passage was a set of spiral stairs leading up to the next floor. Then another, and another. The first two times, they arrived at passages that contained more classrooms and offices. But after that nothing for a few times. Then Harry realised they were now hitting small landings that obviously had the dorms on.

"There are two for girls and two for boys. But they get reset to white each year. We're after the one with Richard, Arghama and Valerio on the door further up. This one was mine last term" Agnar pointed to the first door that had Risur, Cockoo, Darrien and Gerry written on.

"That won't please Gerry he had a single last term and was pleased. He had to share the year before and hated it. Darrin shared with Cockoo so don't know how he feels about having to share with Gerry."

"How do you know they are sharing?"

"See how the names are next to each other."

"Yeah."

"You have three rows, and the two next to each other are sharing. Making it two columns of three. Hai had to explain it to me."

"That's cool."

They continued up the next two platforms until they came to the top one when they found Richards name.

"I've never stayed in the top dorm but herd they are the best. Though everyone has their own balcony unless they are in the dungeon rooms. That's why the fourth and fifth years try to get out to the dorms as quick as possible. The only time it is really popular to share rather than have your own room. But there is always the chance of changing rooms until you hit the sixth year. Hopefully, Isur is lucky. The Headmistress has the final say on the last three students in the fifth year to stay in the castle. Normally she picks the trouble makers or the ones that are sick and need to be closer to the healers."

"That makes sense." Agnar tapped his wand to the door, and Harry watched as his name magically appeared.

"Tap next to my name." Harry followed the other boy's instructions, and sure enough, his name appeared. "Now let's go see what's going on." It was Agnar that pushed the door open, and Harry blinked at the blinding white of the common area. Four doors led off the round room that didn't have a window. The area like the pictures had said had 2 sofas and 2 chairs, 1 large table with 6 chairs around it and 3 large bookcases around the room.

"Agnar you decided to join us!" A tall boy with short brown hair and grey eyes walked out of one of the rooms.

"Was either here or in the other. Even if Barnabas isn't staying better away at the moment. I think one of them at least will end up in there anyway."

"He's kicking up a fuss then? Who is your friend?"

"This is Harry, one of the new students. Harry, this is Richard Shard. Richard, this is Harry Potter."

"One of those that mean we have to change rooms. Not that I'm complaining got Darrin out the room. For someone who chose to room with werewolves, he sure hated them. Your OK, though, right?"

"I've not had a problem with Agnar. And as I said means, I get the dorm to myself once a month."

"We needed an extra anyway. An odd number of wolves in our year" Richard shrugged. "That rooms empty" the boy waved to the middle door before going back into his own room.

"Seems alright."

"He'll warm up to you."

Their own room was again white. Two beds were on each side of the large glass doors that served as a window leading to the balcony. Then there was two wardrobes and two chests of draws down each side with a shelf above the bed.

"We'll need to decorate." Agnar shook his head.

"Where do our trunks and cases go?"

"The wardrobe is expanded inside with shelves. You take everything out and then a house elf collects it to go into storage. Some things don't stay in here anyway, so that's no trouble. There is always plenty of space." The room wasn't small per se, but it wasn't massive either. However, it was enough that they wouldn't be under each other's feet. And they could stand side by side with their beds on the other. "We can heightened the beds too if we want. Me and Risur did that last term, and there was much more space."

"Sounds good." Agnar had to do the charm to raise the beds. As he did, ladders popped into place along with rails around the beds. After that Harry saw there was much more room, particularly to unpack.

Clothes were put away first. As Agnar had said, the wardrobes were more extensive inside, leaving plenty of space. They were just finishing with the clothes when there was a knock on the door. Seeing as he was closest, Harry was the one to open it and smiled when he saw Isur there. Behind him, though was a tall girl with shoulder blond hair and blue eyes.

"How you getting on Harry?"

"Good. Come in."

"This is Hia, Agnars mentor."

"Nice to meet you."

"You to" she smiled. "How are you getting on Agnar?"

"Good we just got clothes away."

"Let's finish and then do something about this awful white." Harry laughed as Isur moved to help him with his own unpacking. Books went into their bookcase out in the common area. His ornaments went on the shelf while they made his bed and put the posters up. Zar was set up on top of the chest of draws, and Harry let Hedwig out to go find the Owlery. His broom was lent up in the corner under the bed. While all his writing things went onto one of the shelves at the bottom of the bookcase. Neither he nor Agnar had enough books to fill the thing. His violin also went under the bed. While his flute went into the wardrobe along with the chess set, Gobstones and art supplies. Isur showed Him into the equally white bathroom. Harry noticed there were three sinks, two showers and two toilets. Here he and Agnar would share a cupboard under one of the sinks to store their wash items.

"Colours any requests?" Hia waved her wand around.

"Blue."

"Green." Harry smiled at Agnar.

"Sea mural wall and blue carpet coming up." it took several spells to get it done. But in the end, Harry could only stare. The wall around the window did indeed look like the sea while the others were all a sea green. The floor was a deep blue colour while the curtains were also sea green.

"Brilliant. Risur had wanted brown, so it was a bit funny the last term. But this is nice."

"Yes, I agree. Now get changed."

"A yes Harry you will need this" Isur pulled a package out his pocket. "Tie goes on, and you will have two armbands to wear. One dark green as a human and purple as a sensitive. The tie is of cause white and blue as a beginner."

"Will I still be allowed to wear my band" he pushed up his sleeve to show the orange band on his wrist.

"Dam, OSS under medical care. You have your hands full Isur. Now I know why you got him."

"He's also a parslemouth" Isur muttered. "Yes don't take that off unless the OSS tells you to in case there is an emergency. Let me know when your first appointment check is, and I'll be there. After that, we can decide what needs to be done and how often you have to go. I am guessing frequently."

"No idea here but was once a week back at the hostal. I thought the band was just a portkey."

"Probably the same. It is mostly, but they only give them to people who have to visit frequently for medical reasons. Otherwise, they give you a letter each time that will activate at a set time. I'll let you get changed, formal remember."

"Agnar can I speak to you?" Hia asked, and the two quickly left the room. Isur just shrugged at him before leaving as Agnar came back in.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, let's get changed."

It was the first time Harry had worn the uniform of Magere Akademi. It was an interesting clash from the Hogwarts black to the Magere white. He pulled on the white long sleeve shirt, white jumper with blue trim, white trousers and black dragonhide boots before turning to the robes. First was the same light, white, sleeveless under robe with the flared waist that he had tried before. It was only once he had finished doing up the buttons on the light long-sleeved over robe and took a few steps did he laugh. Harry couldn't believe that his robes billowed like Snapes had used to. He couldn't stop laughing as the white robes with the blue trim swirled around him.

"Tie Harry, what's so funny?"

"One of my teacher's robes at Hogwarts used to bellow. No one could work out how they did it, now I know."

"Must be an inside Hogwarts joke" Agnar smiled. Quickly Harry pulled on his white and blue tie and added the bands to his arm. Agnar had the same tie. But instead, he had a dark blue band and a red band. "Dark blue means a creature. I was given it after I was bitten. The band is needed mind and come in handy before. The red one says I'm an Alpha."

"Let's go" the common room was still white, they would need to fix that. But there were also four others milling around. All had the dark blue bands, he was the only one with dark green. But even then Harry knew with each birthday there was a chance of that changing. If he still had a dark green after his 17th, it would be a miracle.


	18. First Days

Chapter 18 - First Days

AN - Sorry about the long update I was having motivation issues. Not to mention Christmas in retail is brutal.

Friday 1st January

All speech in Norwegian

One of his new dorm mates was Richard Shard who he had met coming in. He had the same dark red tie as Agnar. Then there was a tall boy with shoulder brown hair and amber eyes with a yellow tie. Next was a shorter, but still taller than him, boy with short red hair and blue eyes also having a dark red tie. The last boy was shorter than Richard, who was the tallest but taller than the brown-haired boy. He had dark skin, chin-length brown hair and blue eyes. This boy also had a yellow tie.

"Hey, Agnar glad you decided to join us" the dark-skinned boy commented.

"Barnabas took a single. I had the choice of with him, my old dorm or here. I thought this was the better option."

"Probably with those choices." the redhead muttered.

"Who's your friend?" the brown-haired boy asked this time.

"Harry Potter, one of the new starts we met at the Hostal, and he's wolf friendly."

"As far as I see it, you lot get to play outside once a month, and I get the dorm to myself" Harry shrugged, and the three boys besides Richard laughed who shook his head.

"Glad to have you. I'm Emberi Parvulus. Alpha" the redhead introduced himself.

"Arghama Wselwolf, twin and beta" the brown-haired boy moved to shake his hand.

"Valerio Rizzo beta" it was the dark-skinned boy's turn.

"We met earlier Richard Shard Alpha."

"Does it cause trouble having so many Alphas in one place?"

"Not really helps us learn to compromise, and it's mostly with helping beta's anyway. We all build our own 'packs' made of friends and family. It only really causes trouble with some of the wild packs. They have a strict hierarchy with one top Alpha and the others all ranking lower. That's all established on the full moon. But sharing a dorm isn't much of a problem. If a fight does start though just stay out the way."

"Fine with me." Harry shook his head, wondering if he should tell them he was on watch and under the OSS. Agnar hadn't yet said anything. But at the hostal, no one cared. It was up to Erlendur to deal with peoples medical issues as needed. For now, he decided to keep quiet, he would deal with it if things ever came up.

"What colour are we doing this?" Agnar waved his hand around the white room.

"Brown shelves" Arghama took out his wand and spelled them and the tables the same colour brown.

"Wood floor the same" Emberi commented as Arghama nodded and quickly did the floor.

"Dark red fabrics" Richard frowned moving to do it.

"What about boarded walls with creamy yellow paint decor."

"Nice" Arghama took over that once he finished the floor.

"Orange highlights if we're going that theme. Maybe orange snow dogs on the paper and turn the cushions on the chairs orange as well." Valerio intercepted quickly doing the cushions. At the same time, Arghama altered the paper, and they all paused to look around. Everyone had books and stationery on the shelves, but they would need some pictures or ornaments put up. Otherwise, it was warm and welcoming.

"Wow," Harry whispered.

"We'll need the Stors to put up some wards. Particularly against the vampires if you're going to be here alone once a month. But this is brilliant, better than last term."

"What did you have there? Barnabas would never let anyone in!" Richard asked.

"He chose everything, blood red, dark brown and stone floor" Agnar moved to continue the theme to the bathroom. "How about a red curtain and yellow and orange tiles on the walls? Leave the bath and that white."

"What about leaving the floor white and just add in a few red tiles there" Harry spoke quietly.

"That sounds good" Arghama smiled at him.

"Coming up."

"Then we need to head downstairs to dinner. Since its formal everyone sits in their mentor groups" Richard looked at his watch for the time.

"Let's go" Agnar came out the bathroom, and they headed down together.

Harry followed the group as they were joined by more from the other dorms. Soon they walked back along the corridor to the crossways as the students called it. There they met even more students before walking down the stairs to the entrance hall. Everywhere was white, it wasn't just the students but the walls. It was strangely beautiful in its own way. Interspersed were the student's bands and the portraits on the walls adding the colour needed.

Soon enough, they reached the entrance hall. Harry was thankful for the two sets of stairs leading the same place and the lower number of students. It prevented everyone from been too crushed and allowed breathing room. There were only the 10 classes of 30. Which allowed for both individual attention and the accommodation of the scholars. Not to mention prevented the teachers from being run off their feet. Downstairs was a sea of white with other colours, mostly black, mixed in from the scholars and teachers. However, again, all had the bands on their arms as well.

"Harry over here" he heard a shout and looked to see Isur standing off to the side. He was with an older male and female. The male was wearing dark grey robes while the female had the student white. Quickly he glanced back at Agnar and saw the boy nod before pushing him towards Isur as the group split.

"Hey" he slowly moved over.

"Harry this is my Stor Nymira Midnight and her Stor Luke March who has already graduated."

"Nice to meet you." Nymira was tall with shoulder black hair and blue eyes. But was also really pale, and he guessed she was a vampire. She was dressed in the female version of the formal uniform. Harry knew it was the same except that they had a white skirt and white/grey/ skin-coloured tights with flat black shoes. Nymira's tie was yellow. Pinned to her formal uniform though was several different coloured pins. Around her arm was the dark blue coloured band of a creature and yellow of beta.

Luke March was taller again with shoulder brown hair and black eyes. He too was very pale and clearly a vampire. He was dressed in black robes of the same style as their own. He also had badges pinned to his robes. Although they looked more like awards then the corresponding pins Nymira had. His tie was a dark red, and he also had a dark red band around his arm. This went with the dark blue creature band. However, Luke had a white one as well that was outlined in gold. Harry hadn't seen that band before.

Isur was also dressed in their formal uniform and had a dark red tie on. He also had the dark red band and dark blue band on his arm. Although Isur also had a black band that was new. However, he additionally had a dark grey band around his arm that was outlined in silver. It looked like a different version to the strange one Luke had. Isur also had a couple of pins. But only six.

"You as well. When Isur wrote and told Nymira and me that he had been given a Liten, I knew I had to come back and meet you. I haven't got a job, and my family is an old one so supported me coming. I'll be here for at least this term, joining in and helping as I would." Harry's eyes widened as Luke spoke, he had never expected the vampire to do that. He had thought he would actually never meet Nymira's mentor at all since he had already left. Still, for him to come back to be with him, that was something different.

"Shall we go find a table?" the only female of the group spoke before leading them into the hall. It had changed since he had arrived. Now there was a long table down each side of the room. Not to mention lots of tables that could seat either four or six students. It wasn't just students there. The Scholars were easy to spot as everyone started to sit down. Harry's group took a four table, and he spotted Agnar over with Hia and some other people at a six-table.

"First years normally take the four tables with their mentors. However, there are some like us that have a good friend or a mentor in the scholars. There is no rule against us using them as well. Otherwise, you sit at a six where two mentor groups sit together. It's traditional to sit in mentor groups during formal events. Some of the scholars will just take over a six-table as well, like over there." Nymira explained as she pointed to a group in the corner that was all scholars.

It took about five minutes for everyone to come in and sit down. During that time, the three took turns explaining the formal dinner to him. But also that you stood whenever the headmistress entered a room. And if you passed a Deputy in the halls, you bowed your head. It was a sign of respect. For everyone else, you showed that respect through your actions. Respect, it was a founding principal of the school. It was also one of the things that had drawn Harry too the school in the first place.

The headmistress and the two deputies were the last ones into the hall. And as he had been told, he stood with everyone else. The woman smiled and walked to her seat at one of the long tables before the deputy's sat.

"Please sit." it was only then that they all sat down, and there was a scraping noise of chairs. "Welcome to a new term at Magere Akademi. I am pleased to say that everyone made it back safely after the break. And I know today has been a bit different and chaotic. I do apologise. However, as I told you at the end of the last term, we were looking into taking in some of the misplaced Hogwarts students. I am pleased to say that we have had 7 students join our school. I hope that you will all make them feel welcome. We do hope to keep them when Hogwarts does eventually re-open. All 7 have passed the school tests and interviews the same as everyone else did. They have the full rights and privileges of every other student, they are the same as the rest of you. Should I hear of any problems, students will be punished as par our bullying policy. Now I know you are all hungry so I'll let you order your dinner. Then we'll have some short announcements from various teachers." with that she sat down, and menus appeared in front of everyone.

"It's just a buffet normally. There is no head table, usually. The teachers eat with the students with their tables holding the food. At formals, though you choose off the menu. Just tap what you want with your finger. A red dot will appear and then tap the circle in the corner when you have finished" Isur explained. Harry nodded, frowning at some of the dishes. In the end, he chose something he recognised from the Hostal and knew he liked. He would be adventurous another day.

After they had ordered their food, it was Lærer Porter who stood. She looked around the room from her position to the right of the headmistress before speaking. "I am sure you all know who I am, but for those that don't, I am Haley Porter. My primary role is managing the Repository and Scholars. However, students know that you can come to me at any time, regardless. I am a staff member I am just in charge of those records as my job. I can still discipline you.

"For the first years and new students, the next few days can be a bit overwhelming. Your returning after your first term or even starting a new school. There are traditions and things you haven't experienced before or done before. Just try them, you never know what you might like. Take it a day at a time. Lean on your mentor, they are in your corner and your guide. It will get easier."

"Alright, my turn, I am Jai Little" Lærer Little stood as soon as his colleague sat. "I am in charge of student records. So if someone is struggling in a class, it will be me on your back. Though by that, I mean helping set up support. Like Haley, I am here if you need to talk or have a problem. And I agree with what she said for new students. But I also have to say something to returns and second years. Remember what this school is about and what we found it on. Respect. Respect your teachers and each other. You don't have to like someone, we don't expect you to get along with everyone here. But we do expect you to be civil and watch out for each other. Don't kick people when they are down. Everyone here comes from different backgrounds. You all have different experiences. Learn from each other and work together as a team. These new students are your new teammates. And you don't have to like everyone. But I won't stand for a bully or anything of the sort. You are all to follow the same rules, and you do all know them."

It was as the second deputy sat down that the starter appeared and people turned to eat.

"I am guessing all the teachers are going to speak."

"Not all of them but some of them. Awards can be given out too. But not normally on the first night back." Isur looked at him and smiled. "We'll go over rules and sign tomorrow and get the wand privilege. Hopefully before Lærer Little comes asking at 8 tomorrow. That is when they always come asking for wands."

"I remember that. It was horrible. Took me a week to get my wand privilege outside of class as long as I was with my mentor. And another month on my own. I just felt so vulnerable. That the first month is when the hierarchy is created. I must have gone through a number of sparing matches and unauthorised fights." Nymira scowled

"That's what slowed you down getting your wand as well actually." Luke laughed at his Liten, who didn't look amused. "Since you are used to carrying it, it shouldn't be a problem. But they'll come down hard when you first lose it."

"How do you know that is going to happen?" Harry wasn't amused. After his brush with Quirrell and Voldermort at the end of last year, he had been carrying his wand constantly. It had been torture at the Dursleys. He now slept with his wand in his hand under the pillow at night. He just didn't feel safe anymore. Actually, the time at the hostal had been the first time he felt safe since that brush. Harry hoped it continued here.

"Everyone does at some point. It's the first warning when someone gets into a fight. Its to teach us not to pull our wands unless we intend to use them. To teach us that words can be more powerful then magic sometimes" Nymira gave him a soft smile.

The night continued as more teachers did get up to talk. Mostly it was just short sentences about working hard. That yes, the first term was over. But that just meant they were a term closer to the end of year tests. Or worse L. and H.M. or Mastery tests for older students. Some talked about sports. And Harry learned that the Quidditch cup was run a little like it was internationally. At the first formal of the year, groups were drawn to face off against each other. And then the 4 teams with the most points went on to the final. For Football and Ice Hockey, it went on who had won the most games. The other sports were extra that appeared at different points in the year.

He also got to talk to Luke, Nymira and Isur more. Luke offered to tutor him in in History, Potions, Latin, Runes, Arithmancy and Martial Arts. That also solved their tutoring problem since the older boy didn't have clubs to attend. He would study in the Repository when they had lessons or clubs and then help him outside of those. Harry also learned that Luke had been on the Expedition Squad as a student. So would be helping there, which was interesting. He also learned more about the pins and badges. It turned out his mentor 'family' was quite successful.

Luke said he was still in contact with his own mentor and those above. And they had done well for themselves as well. Apparently, there was only one human in this mentor family history. He would make the second if he didn't come into a creature inheritance. They arranged times to go swimming and bond as they should have been able to last year. But Harry was learning it didn't matter to these three. All they cared about was that their mentor family was continuing. And not ending with Isur been the last Liten as that had happened before.

It was when he was reaching for a drink halfway through the dessert that Nymira spotted his medical band from the OSS.

"You're on medical watch."

"Er yeh."

"Any idea how long for? That's due to being placed under the wrong program, right?"

"Partly" he glanced at Isur even the other boy didn't know fully while he was on watch.

"There is more too it."

"Yes"

"I guessed. We can talk here or meet later tomorrow if you want to tell us. We can only help if we know Harry."

"I know, just not here."

"Tomorrow then after we meet about rules and to sort wand privileges out." Luke looked at them all, and Harry found himself nodding. After today and the dinner, he knew he could trust them all. It was just a feeling he got.

Finally, the headmistress stood again. Harry followed in standing before she motioned everyone to sit again.

"With this, I would say good evening to you all and get some rest. Tomorrow evening is our back to school party, and it is disco-themed. New students and those that don't currently have wand privileges. Be noted that Jai will be around tomorrow morning at eight for wands. For the new students, he will at that point hand over the booklet you need to complete. Just present it to him, and your wand will be returned. For those that have lost the privilege, you know what you need to do. Now it's getting late so off you go" with that she sat, and Harry looked at Isur.

"She'll wait until everyone is standing so as not to cause problems as some groups do wait for the crush to leave."

"We'll walk you back to your dorm. We can see you and show you where to meet tomorrow on the way, but Isur will get you anyway" Nymira smiled.

"You can come up" he looked at Luke remembering that scholars couldn't.

"I'm a former student so I can. Those that have never been students can't. A privilege you earn by graduating" Luke laughed.

"O that reminds me wards."

"We'll caste them, I bet your dorm mates are asking as well. Are you OK with them?"

"Richard seems a bit reserved. But the others liked my reasoning on the room. And me and Agnar get on great after spending Christmas together."

"A human in a weres dorm. Sometimes I would be worried but not with you at the moment. But then I guess some would be worried about you having a vampire mentor history. But both me and Nymira have great control."

"I was given Nymira because I could speak parseltongue even before coming into my inheritance. There was no one in their year who was also a parselmouth. Nymira is a beast speaker. All the beast speakers in your year were paired, and there was no parselmouth. So I was held back just in case they had a full intake and one was a parselmouth. But there wasn't, and everyone was matched."

"Then, Hogwarts closed, and I came."

"And as a parselmouth you got me. Worked out didn't it" Isur smiled as they finally stood and headed up.

"Some would say fate" Nymira smiled.

It was a pleasant walk, and they helped him remember the way. But it wasn't that difficult. The school had been built around the Repository. It didn't have any of the trick stairs or hidden passages of Hogwarts. It was a simple working design. None were needed, as they were in the old castle. But it fit the school, and it was perfect.

As expected, the other mentors were all there and waiting for them as the last to arrive. Harry saw Luke tense when he noticed most were Alphas. He wondered if that would be a problem, but didn't say anything. The younger mentors were happy to have him there. Even if the former student had never taken Warding as a subject, he had picked some up. Everyone did in a school with different magical creatures.

Harry noticed the three putting extra on his and Agnars room. But again he didn't say anything. He just waved them away. Harry did promise though, that if for some reason Isur didn't meet him, that he would meet them at the crossroads just after eight. After Lærer Little had taken his wand. He just hoped it was easy to get it back. To tired to talk Harry and Agnar quickly changed for bed and fell asleep, it had been a long day.

* * *

Saturday 2nd January

The next morning he was awake and dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt when Lærer Little knocked. Slowly Harry opened the door with some temptation. Harry knew Agnar was up and had already left to meet Hia. The others all seemed to be sleeping in.

"Morning Harry"

"Morning Lærer" he spoke after taking a deep breath.

"I know this isn't pleasant. But hopefully, since you are used to carrying a wand, it shouldn't be long." the teacher pulled out a long black box and tapped it with his wand. Harry watched as his name appeared to form on the top before Lærer Little opened it. Taking another deep breath, Harry took out his wand and put it in the box with a shaking hand.

"Now I do know that your second focus is more to help with been an Inrritabilis or Sensitive. It focuses the mind and not your magic. Therefore, we have decided to let you keep it, and it will never be taken from you. Instead, when you get control of your magic, you will be given a cuff to wear. For every lesson, the teacher will remove it and then put it back on at the end. That will restrict the magic you can do. This is normally what happens with Trollmann potential students."

"Right"

"Now, here is the packet you need. And hopefully, I'll be seeing you in an hour or so with it completed." with that the deputy stood. Harry watched as the teacher put his caged wand into the bag he had and walked out. As he did, Harry felt that same sense of been unsafe come over him. He quickly stood and followed the deputy down the stairs. Harry was only halfway down when he bumped into Isur literally.

"Hey, you OK?"

"I just don't feel safe without my wand or staff whatever its called."

"Let's go get it back then."

They met at the crossroads and headed downstairs before turning towards the closed double doors from yesterday.

"Ready to see the repository for the first time?" Luke stated. Harry's eyes went wide. Momentarily, forgetting been so insecure without his wand. Luke opened one of the double doors, and Harry could only stare in amazement. The library went up five floors in the centre of the school from the ground floor right to the fourth. All around were shelves of books and reading areas. On the second floor, there seemed to be some sort of office area. In the middle of the library on the ground floor was a tall cylinder going up to the third. Here it ended in a small dome. The whole thing was done in pastel colours, making it light and airy. The skylight at the top of the dome ceiling helping let in a lot of natural light.

"That's?" Harry stared at the cylinder.

"The Repository. We'll take you in later. Let's get that wand back and talk." Luke steered them up to the top floor of the library. And then around to an out of the way corner hidden by the stacks of books.

"Right wand first" Isur took the packet. He flicked through and nodded. "This is the same as we all get."

The packet contained a list of rules such as no waving the wand for no reason. No drawing it unless you are going to use it, not trying spells you don't know how to counter on students. It was pretty standard and also showed how to care for your wand or staff or focus. In the end, he had to sign it to say he agreed and why the rules were in place. Nymira then quickly put the book of all the school rules on the table. This they took their time going through, including the ones that Lærer Porter had missed on his interview. Harry blushed red as Luke quickly explained that if he didn't know what a sexual relationship was. Or how it affected people physically and emotionally, he wasn't ready for one. Not to mention that the parts of you that were in your underwear were private and not to be touched. They also told him that messing with the school wards equalled immediate expulsion. People had tried before to make magical travel possible. The last one, the deputy, hadn't covered was the no leaving the grounds without permission. This was because at the moment he couldn't get that far on his own. But he would be able to in the future.

"Any you think you will have problems with?" Nymira asked.

"Wandering. I already told Lærer Porter at my interview. She said I could be in my common area and explained why. I'm going to try. But sometimes I get a feeling of been claustrophobic and wandering helps."

"We'll clear your balcony of snow and ward it. That's still classed as your dorm and warded is safe. That should help" Isur nodded, and Harry smiled. Quickly they signed the two copies of the book as needed. Harry put one copy in front of him to keep. While the other went in the pile to be given in trade for his captive wand.

"Want to talk now or get your wand first?" Nymira asked.

"Can we get my wand?"

"Sure, we'll wait here. Will be good to catch up" Luke laughed.

It was a ten-minute trip to get his wand. And Harry was thankful to get it back. They were just outside when they bumped into a girl he recognised.

"Susan!"

"Harry, I didn't know you were here."

"I could say the same" he laughed and Susan quickly copied seeing the funny side of her statement. Susan was strangely enough with a girl he knew. "Hey, Klara."

"Hey, Harry having fun?"

"Yep"

"You know Klara!"

"Me and Harry live at the same Hostal. I believe I told you about not being able to live with my parents when we met your aunt."

"I remember. Harry, do you know who else is here? I know of a first-year Evie Wakelin and fifth year Aspen Burke."

"Yeh, a boy called Harley Brogden, me, you, Cedric Diggory and Oliver Wood."

"Cedric is here that's cool. Add in Evie and Aspen, and that makes the seven"

"Right shall we grab your wand Susan, and then you can talk if you want."

"I can't" Harry quickly looked up at Isur.

"I'm Isur Yathe Harry's mentor. We're having a meeting with our mentor family at the moment and was just making a run here."

"Understandable. Right, you and Harry can catch up later, Susan."

"OK"

"See you later" Harry waved as they split and headed back into the library.

"Got it?" was the first thing Nymira stated with a smile and Harry nodded.

"Right do you want to talk about that band or not yet."

"No, I'll tell you." he sat down and took a deep breath now feeling more secure with his wand again. "Well to start with you find out what program you are under at Hogwarts in first year. That's if you don't already know. This is when the programs find out about you and you are assigned to a department. I was put under AMS family department. In the summer, we were supposed to be given a full medical. But neither me or my friend Ron were called for one. When Lærer Little came for the interview, he didn't like how I was living since my aunt and uncle are very anti-magic..."

"They didn't treat you properly" Luke narrowed his eyes.

"No. He took me and dropped me off at the Reykjavik hostal. It was Erlendur, the hostal head, who helped me through applying to different schools. We went to Gringotts and found out I have a high chance of a creature inheritance and also that I was a sensitive. We didn't know before. When we got back, he told me he had heard of people been placed under the wrong program and wanted to be sure I wasn't. Erlendur had someone come to check. The glow was orange, not red."

"You were registered wrong."

"But we don't know who did it. The ICW is looking into it as my parents were killed _before_ I turned two. We have no idea who did the spell the first time. I've been registered as an ICW citizen until I graduate school because of it all. The man took me to Greenland, and I was registered and checked there. That's when they found some of the medical problems growing up at my relatives caused."

"What department were you placed under this time?"

"Gift" Harry said softly.

"So its due to the abuse you have been going so frequently" Isur nodded.

"That and..."

"And your gifts are quite strong." Luke twigged, and Harry nodded.

"Why would that be a problem?" Isur was the one to ask.

"For those under the OSS, if you have certain combinations of gifts, you are placed on watch, permanently. My combination of Sensitive and Telepathy did it. They said the only one worse was if I was an Empath instead of a Telepath. I think they keep a closer eye on the Creatures as they hunt for their mates."

"They do." Luke nodded. "They check all the Alphas for potential for abuse. The OSS is very protective."

"The doctor also told me that certain things can get you put on medical watch instantly. My relatives would have done it, just with a chance of coming off which I don't have."

"Because of your gifts" Nymria clarified, and Harry nodded. Only Erlendur, Dr Vang and Alf knew the full story of why he was on medical watch. Harry though, was finding that he didn't mind these three knowing. As long as no one else did.

"And medical issues."

"Alright, I'll speak to Lærer Little about putting something in place. And we'll go by the infirmary later. I'll admit I don't know much about this. But I'll learn"

"I guess its a good thing you came. Your Grand Store was under the OSS, right?" Nymira looked at Luke.

"And was under the gift department. I'll send an owl asking for some advance and information" Luke nodded. "Though I am now a bit concerned about you been with all the Alphas."

"Why? None of them have said anything about me being Human. And not even Agnar knows the full reason I am on watch. But he does know I'm under the gift department."

"Let's just say that Alphas, especially Alpha werewolves, can sometimes get a bit protective and overbearing," Isur answered his question.

"There is nothing we can do about rooms. Our best bet is to give a small version to the other Mentors. Get them to explain to the Litens that Harry is under the OSS and on watch. But make it clear that there will be trouble if there are problems. Get them onside." Luke shook his head.

"The one I am worried about is Barnabas Moonlord not those in the dorm. Would you be OK if we gave a small version to the other mentors and your dorm mates? Just saying you are on watch. You can tell them you're reasons and such yourself as you become comfortable if you wish." Isur asked.

"OK"

"If we can get them on side, we can hold off Barnabas. Hopefully, he shouldn't be a problem, and if he is the school rules will be on our side" Luke tapped his book. "Now if you're alright Harry I'll take you to the Infirmary while Isur and Nymria find the others, they can join us there."

"OK"

"Let's go."


	19. Trouble at the Disco

Chapter 19 - Trouble at the disco

2nd January

All speech Norwegian

The Infirmary was upstairs down the Transfiguration, Charms, Wandless and Animagus corridor. You then went up the stairs to the third floor that also had the healing and first aid classrooms. The Infirmary was different from Hogwarts. It had a small seating area next to what was clearly an office and two lines of cubicles with their curtains open. Despite this, however, the room was bright and also white. The difference between colour and white had been shocking at Hogwarts. However, at Megare since that was the theme at the school, it wasn't.

They had bearly stepped through the door when the room to the side opened to reveal a tall man. He had short red hair streaked with yellow and blue eyes.

"My I never thought I would see you here again, Mr March."

"Good to see you, Dr White. This is Harry Potter he joined my mentor family."

"A yes we received a message on Mr Potter from the OSS in Greenland. I was hoping you would come in. Take a seat." the man turned and walked back into the office. Luke led him to the first cubical, and Harry took a seat on the bed. The cubical had a bed like at Hogwarts, a small window, chair and two bedside tables. It wasn't small with plenty of area to move around. The main back wall was white. While pale blue curtains covered the other three and could be opened or shut. Luke took a seat in the chair as he looked around, wondering how long he would end up staying here.

"Ah, Harry right I am Noah White one of the medi-wizards and an Alpha Elemental. This is Megan Wood, one of our healers and an omega elf. We tend to work together to help students on a rotation with our other colleagues Leighton Athol and Abigail Bazter. You might also see the first aid teacher and healing teacher in here at times helping as well." Noah White was dressed in a white tunic with black trousers and white shoes. Megan Wood was a tall woman with her long blond hair in a braid and brown eyes. She was clearly an elf with the pointed ears peeking out from under her hair. Madam Wood was dressed in light blue robes with white trousers and shoes seen underneath.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. The OSS in Greenland sent us a message about you. Now we are more than capable of helping you here, and then you will get a full check at the clinic each holiday." the two summoned seats and sat down as Luke nodded. "You are not his mentor Mr March."

"No, Harry is my Rist Grand Lite. Isur and Nymira are dealing with his dormmates at the moment and will be joining us. I'm here are least this term may be next as well."

"A right then. How much have you told them, Harry?"

"Everything how I was placed under the wrong care provider, my gifts, being on watch and a little on the Dursleys."

"Good I have read your file through, and that will make things easier. Now we do have the ability to do the checks without magic here. This is only to a certain extent, though. If you are injured past a certain level, we'll have to send you off-site. Are we correct that your only problem is penetrating magic?"

"That we know of. I can tolerate it, but it leaves me feeling funny and tired. I've never had trouble with potions. Madam Pomfrey aways used magic and then kept me overnight. I had a bath there. But I'm not sure if she was aware, she liked to keep students at least one night."

"We'll keep watch then. For powerful sensitives I prefer non-magic anyway." Madam Wood nodded as they heard the door opening. Dr White popped his head out before bringing Nymira and Isur around the corner to sit on the bed with him.

"We're meeting them after dinner for a talk" was all Isur said before turning to the medi-wizard and healer.

"I was just explaining about doing most checks without magic. Now we will continue with the daily potions your on, and I also want you to start daily gentle exercise now as well."

"We'll work out the days your not down to do Martial Arts or sledging and do swimming on those days."

"Those will be good for you. Now, vaccinations you'll receive two with us each term. And then one every time you return to the hostal until next Christmas, so that's no trouble. You will also need to do a purification shower at least once a month. Other than that, you'll come here on a Saturday morning. We'll do a basic check like you would be having at the OSS. I would also recommend speaking to Jai Little about putting procedures in place."

"We are going to" Isur nodded.

"Now if your comfortable Mr Potter we'll do a quick check now and then your free till next week."

"OK"

Isur, Nymira and Luke were left on the bed as he was shown down the passage between the cubicles. Here at the back done in an off-yellow was an exam room. It looked a lot like the ones at the OSS. Madam Wood made short work of checking his height, chest, weight, eyes, ears and mobility without him needing to put a gown on. Then was blood pressure and she used some sort of finger prick thing to check his blood sugar. Finally drawing some blood to run some more tests on so that the spells didn't need to be cast on him.

"Right off you go unless we find anything we'll see you next week."

"Thanks" he jumped off the bed in the exam room and went to collect his mentor family as he had herd them been called.

Harry spent the rest of the morning exploring the school with Isur and the group. They showed him where the classrooms were, helping him put his potions kit and other belongings where they needed to go. This included giving his broom to Ryan Owen. Who looked after the student brooms and kept them in locked cupboards for those who couldn't keep them. They also went exploring outside, and Harry was thankful for the layers since it was much colder than Iceland. Isur and Nymira introduced him to their dog teams before they headed back inside to get ready for lunch.

This time the hall only contained the large round tables that you sat in groups around. So they were quickly joined by Agnar, Susan, Klara, Oliver and Torny. Harry wanted to go and see the Repository, but Isur and the others had a meeting. So he agreed to go with Oliver, Torny, Klara and Susan. They were all heading into the Repository after looking around the Library. The rest would join them there or in the shopping district, which was their next stop.

The Library had different books and different subjects on different floors. Still, the entrance to the Repository was on the first floor, but it extended up a little towards the second. Harry could only stare in amazement with Susan and Oliver as they stepped inside. It wasn't just books like he had expected. But also sitting areas, plants, pictures and old objects on different shelves. The upper floors had all been cleared. So too had a few levels below. However, most of the Repository was still unexplored.

"This is amazing."

"No, kidding" Susan whispered to Oliver's comment.

"I can't believe it, all this from before our recorded time," Harry whispered, running his hand over one of the tables in temptation. These rooms were cleared and safe. But still, everything was so old but so well preserved.

"I know it's amazing and we're so lucky to go to the school attached" Klara smiled.

"Yeh, we are" and with those three words Harry knew he was never leaving, ever.

* * *

Isur sighed as he sat down in the meeting room they had arranged to use for this. Before hunting all the mentors down, they had stopped to ask Lærer Little if they could use one of the meeting rooms and got an immediate agreement. Now Isur knew they would be going back to him after this meeting. He was thankful he had Nymria and that Luke had come. He remembered been told before his fourth year that he wouldn't be receiving a Liten. That it wasn't time and no one would need his guidance due to being a parselmouth. It had been the first time Isur had ever hated his gift. He knew he would have likely received a student otherwise. He was calm, top of his class's and focused, balanced.

When he had told Nymira, Luke and Scot, they had been sad but understanding. Scot was also a Parselmouth, but he had been lucky to get Luke. There had been a full house that year. So Scot had been pared with a beast speaker. It was on the understanding that he might have to assist or take on a second Liten if needed in the future. That need hadn't come. There _had_ been another parselmouth join two years later. But he had been paired happily with a beast speaker who worked with Scot to help. Thomas was now in his last year and quite happy, never showing any upset on not having had another parselmouth as a mentor. He was now the school Snake Charmer been the oldest parselmouth. But as Isur thought he realised that one parselmouth might be trouble. Sonam.

"What you thinking about?" Nymira sat down next to him.

"Sonam, he might be trouble."

"He might, but let's wait and see." as she spoke, the other mentors started to come through the door, and Isur sat up. This was not going to be pleasant.

They knew each other from class and had seen each other last night. But Isur found himself going over his year mates with new eyes. Looking for something that might be a threat. But then he remembered last year and the power plays that had come. He had lost a lot of standing in the hierarchy when he hadn't been given a Liten. Now he had one, and he would have to re-find himself. That Harry wasn't your typical Liten would also come into play.

"Having fun."

"Sorry"

"We all know but its normally worked out last year, you're not going to be the only one in this state."

"That's true."

Hia was the first to arrive. Due to Harry sharing with Agnar and been close, she would be the one he had to work with the most. But he got on well with Hia. And she had her own troubles since Agnar had been bitten. John Lenerd was Richards mentor. He was tall with brown hair, hazel eyes and grey skin. But as a Beta Selkie, he shouldn't be too difficult to work with. At that thought, Isur shook his head. What was he saying John was his friend. Thomas Lamont was another friend, and he had the twins. Twins in birth and in Litens. Thomas was shorter, with shoulder black hair and black eyes. It was unusual for a Vampire to be given a werewolf Liten. But Thomas had risen to the challenge and shown why he had been given not only a werewolf. But twin werewolves.

Rose was the next to walk through the door. Now Rose would be an excellent ally to have if he could get her on board. He knew she was an Omega. But Isur remembered she had been on watch at some point. Although he couldn't remember if she still was. Rose Robins was an American werewolf with shoulder red hair and blue eyes. She was Valerio's mentor.

The last to arrive was Emberi's mentor Catherine Rosewood. She was a fire fae and a Beta. She was another good friend, and Isur was thankful for that even if they were different types of Fae. Catherine had long brown hair and brown eyes. But Isur knew even with friends, this would be interesting.

"Why did you ask us here, Isur?" Rose asked.

"I need to talk to you all about Harry. It's not that he just started or that he's the only human in a were dorm. That isn't what I am worried about. No, what I need to inform you is that Harry is under the OSS under the gift department. And Luke has a few concerns."

"You put extra spells on the door, surely your not worried that something will happen." John looked at them. Friend or not he would defend his Liten, they all would. John turned to look between him and Luke.

"No I had a minor worry about Harry getting caught in fights. We solved that creating the safe zone. I would have had a quiet word only if problems started to arise. We called this meeting after speaking to Harry this morning."

"Surely nothing could have happened last night!" Rose again exclaimed. She was the only one he wasn't friends with. But also the one he desperately needed to be on his side.

"No it was what we talked about that caused this." Nymira shook her head. "Don't worry, no one has done anything! This is all about what happened to Harry before coming here." with those words faces opened up, and they nodded.

"Harry has been through a few worrying things; however, those are his to tell. What you all need to know is he's not just under the OSS gift department. But also on watch."

"O dear" Rose noted and shook her head. "How often?"

"Weekly checks."

"That will increase if he doesn't tell them when he is sick and such. Though I don't know if he knows this. I am an Omega and was also on watch at one point. Am I right in saying Harry has a high chance of creature inheritance?"

"Yes what does that mean?" Isur frowned.

"They watch those more closely again. Let me tell you a story... When I was little, I was kidnapped from my parents and abused. It took them a month to find me but... but the damage was done. I didn't trust adults, and since I was taken on an outing with my parents. I didn't trust them either. They tried to help. But over the years and even with therapy, I got to the point where I wanted to do everything myself. Even if I was sick so I didn't tell anyone. That landed me on first weekly checks and then twice a week. The OSS would check I was eating since I was losing weight. When I came here, they got my mentor involved. I had to sit with him during meals, and an adult had to be at the table. My mentor helped as did the therapy when it restarted. It took me 3 months to get them to stop watching me eat and to weekly checks. But it wasanother 6 months after before I went to every fortnight. Even then it was a full 2 years to come off watch. After I was monitored for another 6 months with a high risk of going back on. Getting off watch is hard work."

"I will be meeting Lærer Little after you all. I don't know everything going on with Harry yet. But he is in a hostal and under investigation for abuse. Rose if you can help."

"I'll help."

"Thank you."

"What do you need from us?" Thomas asked.

"Just to let your Litens know that Harrys under the OSS and on watch. We don't need them to treat him like spun glass he won't like it. But just to be aware and that if they see something they think is wrong to know they can approach you to get us or just come to us directly. He's also a sensitive. We are still learning what he reacts to. So could they please remember gloves or get a purification shower when handling common things like fireworks, plants and such. It's not so much at there age but a good habit."

"That we can do. I will speak to both, Richima may spot things we won't."

"There was one other thing" Isur sat forward. "Barnabas Moonlord has already shown hostility. Right now, we are just monitoring the situation, but Agnar is aware. You don't have to mention it but be aware since if there are problems, he may drag the whole dorm in."

"We'll keep an ear. And Isur congratulations" John smiled as did the others.

"When do you want me to meet Harry" Rose smiled.

"We'll be speaking to Lærer Little straight after so what about after dinner tonight. We'll try and get this same room."

"I'll meet you here then unless told. Now if that's all I'll go and see Valerio."

"As will we" the rest stood and headed out.

"That went well."

"Better than expected at the start. Helps your friends with them, and that was a good play for the hierarchy as well" Nymira laughed.

"Right let's go see the deputy" Luke stood and they headed out as well.

The meeting with Lærer Little went much more smoothly. It was reiterated that Luke could go upstairs. Luke did know how to help with the baths and would teach them for when Harry needed them. So they would all be given a permanent locker in the purification area. Harry would have one anyway but as his helpers so would they. At the moment they didn't know where he was on food, but that would be up to the healers.

Their job was to keep an eye and help him adjust. Luke helping with his classes, was excellent and would help build the bond between them. And the deputy did approve of him coming since he could. Said it spoke highly of their mentor family. He was also pleased they had got Rose onboard with helping. Even if she was no longer on watch, she had the experience of how bad it could get. Isur would get Harry up this week as was traditional. After that, they would ask if they wanted it to continue. They could also use Agnar if he was OK with it. Since he and Harry were developing a strong bond. Harry would need people in his year to help for when Isur eventually graduated, and Agnar would be a good start.

Isur hadn't thought of that. That one day he wouldn't be there to help Harry. He had already lost a year and a half with him. But they would eventually grow up.

"Don't think about it. That's years off. After I leave, then you can start teaching and thinking about it. Until then it's not needed, and that's two years off. Harry will be in a very different place then."

"For one thing all this worry with the Dursleys will be sorted by then. Harry may have a guardian or still be in the hostal. He might have had a falling out with Agnar, who knows. Wait and see."

"Right. I... we should have had a year and a half, but he was at Hogwarts. Even after so little time."

"You're already close. That just says your the right Stor for the job, the fact your worrying also says that. I worried about you, and you were an Alpha. I still sometimes do but don't worry about it. We build the bond up and work together as a mentor family as a team. And no one will hurt him or touch him."

"Agreed" Isur nodded at his Stors words, and Luke followed. With been Harrys tutor and having the bonding time, he was going to spend plenty of time with Harry. And he was looking forward to it.

They found Harry, Oliver, Torny, Klara and Susan in the Chinook Shopping District. The place sold clothes, stationery, potions ingredients, shoes, pet food, human food, games and art supplies. It even had a food court and cloakroom. The workers and owners travelled in each day, so a number of them owned or rented their own dog teams. Others' carpooled' or teamed up with someone to bring them in each morning to work.

"This is amazing" Harry turned and smiled at them.

"No other school in the world has one. It draws as many people here as the Repository. Still, it's beneficial, particularly the privilege points." Isur smiled at his Liten.

"Privilege points?" Oliver asked. Obviously, they had not got that far yet.

"You know how you can earn privileges? Such as by completing workbooks or proving you can do everything the privilege demands. But at the same time can lose that privileges if you break the rules?"

"Yeh"

"Well privilege points are similar" Isur frowned trying to explain.

"Its a bit like the Hogwarts house points system only more personal." Klara found a better way. "Harry told us about that over Christmas. But also said how biased it could be. This system isn't. You get five points for everything sometimes ten. But only the deputies and headmistress can give over that and most stick to five. You can also lose points. But again it's always fives and tens. It's also personal, and they don't just sit there to see who gets the most. A record is kept of how many you earn and gain. Then a list is published at the end of each term, but that's it."

"The points can be used to buy things here in Chinook. All the tags have a cash price for Standard and a PP price or Privilege points price that you can use. The cheapest thing is 5 points, and everything goes up in fives as that's how we earn them. Its good for if you need extra stationery but used all your own money on sweets." Torny took over.

"Some things can only be brought with PP as well. Like room expansions. Some people save all year and then use the PP to get a bigger room the next year. A note gets put down, and you get a spell cast to make your room bigger or even get a personal bathroom added. For those in doubles, you can pool together to get that sort of thing. But you have to have all your points used by the end of the year, or you lose them. Many save up for something big at the end of each term. Very few go for the big things and then use what is left over for little ones. But all them, like the room one, have to be re-earned each year or you lose them. So its a lot of work and many just go for it once." Luke finished.

"That sounds better than the Hogwarts system" Susan nodded. "Some take five some take ten. Some take points for getting a question wrong some don't. It is biased, and that's why Slytherin won so many years in a row."

"Snape always said he was protecting his Slytherins because the teachers were biased against them. But I never saw it. They never took points or gave less than the other houses, and they didn't get more detentions or anything. They were fair. And if a gang of Slytherins were ganging up on one student. They sided with the student instead of the Slytherins. Even if all the Slytherins said, a single first-year Hufflepuff attacked them. But that's just common sense. Why would a single first-year attack a group of older students, any year really?" Oliver shrugged.

"Well, hopefully, they will get that sorted before they re-open" Nymira shook her head.

"Do you want to look around more Harry or can we steal you away?" Isur looked over.

"I'm coming" he guessed this was the results of their talk with his dorm mates mentors. "See you later."

Isur led him back down the tunnel to the main school before they headed down towards one of the dungeon wings.

"This is a student wing or the Otter wing, but it also has the swimming pool and purification rooms down here and is the only place scholars are allowed within the school."

"Why are we coming down here?"

"The healers said you needed a shower at least once a month. But you are better off having them more often. You might also end up brushing something, or someone might cast something near you. Especially since we don't fully know what you are sensitive too. You're a sensitive and all are given a larger permanent locker to use along with their aids."

"The baths" Harry clicked.

"You can't do the baths on your own. A shower yes but not a bath. Luke knows how and is going to teach us. But you are better having a few others knowing that you are comfortable with. We've been given permanent lockers as well. We'll keep our wet suits and swim costumes down here and just get them when we go swimming. Towels are provided and colour coded to say if purification or blood magic when walking around. We just need to get all of us a locker, and we'll bring your stuff down later."

"There are also different purification things you can use. If you find one you prefer we can keep those in your locker as well. So that you have them and not just use whatever is lying around. Some work better for you then others" Luke stated, and Harry nodded.

"I didn't think there was much more to it then the baths or just having a basic shower with special wash."

"For a shower mostly except down here where there is the insense and other stuff burned. The water is specifically filtered, and there are runes all over the place to help. Anything that needs decontaminating is washed by the elves down here as well. You'll see."

They arrived at an open cavern with different rooms coming off, and Harry could feel it. The room itself was different from the rest of the school. More like the natural springs they had visited with the Hostal. But the feel of the place was lighter like he could breathe easier than anywhere else.

"Wow"

"When was the last time you had anything purification?"

"A while ago" He shook his head and looked at Luke.

"We'll come down tomorrow before lessons start and do a full bath. I'll use it to help teach Isur and Nymira. After I'll show you how to do the showers on your own since it is a bath unless you can do it yourself."

"Right" he nodded knowing that it was probably for the best. Luke showed them the room off to the right where the lockers were. He explained there was two, one for those temporary and one for those permanent. But they weren't separated, boys and girls. Nymira and Isur had always used the temporary ones before, and they quickly looked around to find four lockers together. Luke had had a permanent locker himself as a student. He had helped a few out with the purification baths, and it was how he knew. Still, most scholars only used a temporary locker, not many, unless they were a sensitive themselves with an aid, got a permanent one.

It took a few minutes, but they did find four together at the back. They agreed to just bring everything down tomorrow when they came back. As they headed out and up, they looked in on the swimming pool. Here there was separate Omega, Beta, Alpha and human changing rooms before opening to a large swimming pool. The walls were done in blue with different mural pictures on the walls.

"Let's go have a look at your timetable and work out what we're doing when" Isur steered him out.

"I have my timetable?"

"Everyone in your year has the same, and it was in the information you got. We just set it to the side."

"It's in the draw in my room then."

"Let's go."

The trek back up to the school didn't take long. Isur let him lead the way to see how he was remembering. He paused a minute at the crossroads before managing to choose the right direction. Magere was a more straightforward layout. But still took a little working to get around, just not as much as Hogwarts. Most people still sometimes got lost when trying new passages or shortcuts to get to class. Even after seven years.

The dorm was empty when they returned. Harry quickly walked through to his room and started to look for his timetable amongst the papers he had received since he arrived.

"We're going outside to ward and clear the balcony, shout when you find it."

"Right" he turned back shivering momentarily as the door was opened so they could ward it.

"Got it" he shouted ten minutes later, and the others quickly finished and entered looking a bit chilly. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it. Should be nice out there now. Let's have a look" Luke walked over to see over his shoulder. The timetable looked similar if a bit more full then his Hogwarts one. But that made sense since he had more lessons.

"Do you know what you want to do about the seminars?" Isur asked.

"I think I'm better starting them now and doing the full 2, throw myself in."

"Good idea" Luke nodded while Nymira looked concerned.

"Are you sure? You could just take one, you have time. You have a lot going on now, the checks, a new school, clubs, lessons, getting caught up in lessons."

"I know, but I want to do it."

"Let's go have a look then, we'll put clubs in as well then work when Luke will help. I'll run and get my timetable, meet you there."

"Might as well" Nymira sighed. The two took off ahead as Luke let him work his way slowly around to the seminar hall. He had to go down from the Hawk Wing dorms, across to the crossroads and then he paused before setting off through the Coyote wing and to the second floor.

"Yes," he smiled.

"You have a good memory."

"Hogwarts is a maze, this place is simple compared to it."

"I'm glad."

Harry looked and saw that outside the seminar hall was a board with different lists. One said what times various seminars were being taken by the year and another was the times of different clubs. Luke helped him put in the clubs before they looked at the seminar list.

"You'll have to take the weekend or late slots."

"Right let's do magical culture and magical talents."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I want to do this or at least try. I can always drop something later if I need to."

"You could pick a club up later if you need to as well."

"But I couldn't do that with the seminars. Besides if I do it this way, then I'll know what I'm capable of. I won't know unless I try."

"OK. But I would recommend forming a study group with your dorm to help"

"Alright" Luke helped write them down, and they added his name to the list as Isur and Nymira ran up to them. Isur had one more term of Astronomy left, and then he was done. Nymira still had a few as she had just started a new round of Seminars and admitted she regularly took two. But she had been there since the first year. Then she smiled and said she would help. Nymira was doing Magical Law and Magical Languages 3.

"Right swimming you all have a free on a Friday lets go then. And then on a Sunday in the evening." Isur looked at the list, and Luke conjured a blank timetable to keep himself organised.

"Repository is Monday after dinner and Sunday at 4. Right, let's see Harry. We'll work on the weekend. 8 on a Saturday starting with Runes, then after art, we'll do potions and after dinner Latin. Sunday we'll lay in and do Arithmancy after music and History after Calligraphy. Let's leave Martial Arts for now as your in the club and have enough. We can add that later if you want."

"Busy but sounds good" Harry nodded as that was added. He did have a very full timetable, but he was determined he would do it.

* * *

Harry was glad that Agnar liked the addition of the balcony been warded as they got changed for the disco that night. He was wearing his blue jeans, red polo and red lopappeysa sweater with the hood. Agnar was dressed similarly just in a blue t-shirt, black jeans and blue lopappeysa jumper.

"Harry"

"Yeh."

"Just so you know that Hia spoke to me about you wanting me to let her know if I thought something was wrong with you. She said that Isur talked to her."

"Yeh I know. He talked to the other mentors as well. It's with me being on watch."

"Sure I just didn't want to go behind your back or anything."

"Hey how about a deal then. You tell Hia if something is wrong with me and I'll tell Isur about you. We look out for each other"

"Agreed" Agnar nodded. The others were waiting as they left their room and looked at them. Harry sighed and took a deep breath before talking.

"Look, I know your mentors talked to you. Isur told me and asked my permission to. I am an under the OSS, and I am on watch so they'll be coming here more often. Please just let it be and put it out your minds. It wasn't a threat, but for their peace of mind and my safety."

"Why are you on watch?" Richard crossed his arms.

"Several reasons. I was initially placed under the wrong care provider, I'm living in a hostal for various reasons, what happened at Hogwarts, being a newly discovered sensitive. There are more than a few reasons, so I'm going to be on for a while." Harry knew he could have just said sensitive telepath. But he wasn't 100% sure yet on why that combination of gifts meant he was on watch permanently. He wasn't going to say something until he was sure himself.

"My mentor Rose is an Omega and was on watch at one point under the OSS. She told me how bad it could get if you don't work with them. I think she wants to talk to you about it. Just know that, for now, I won't say anything. But after what she told me I won't hesitate to" Valerio looked at him.

"That's fine and like I said to Agnar if I think somethings wrong him the same goes. We look out for each other. I'm behind on some subjects due to Hogwarts. Luke suggested we work together on homework, cover each other's weaknesses."

"I like the sound of that" Valiero looked at the others who all nodded.

"Let's go" Emberi smiled and bounded out the door.

They headed down together, and as Richard walked in front, Harry eyed him. He wasn't sure what the other boy's problem was with him, but he wasn't going to say anything yet. The dining room had changed again, and there was now music, lights and lots of dancing. Harry had never been to or seen anything like it.

"Harry come on" Agnar shouted over the music.

"I don't know how to dance."

"Just copy me then" Agnar pulled him forward. Harry tried to hang back but was ultimately drawn into the dance floor. He tried he did, but there were just too many people around him. And he soon slipped off to the side and sat down. It wasn't long until Richard found him.

"What is wrong?"

"I... too many people to dance for me. I'm fine here watching" at that the Alphas eyes narrowed. "Richard, what is your problem with me?"

"Nothing" the boy turned and walked away, and Harry sighed. Agnar appeared not long after sorry that he had dragged him out.

"It's fine. I tried just too many people at the moment."

"I could sit with you."

"Go have fun Angar honestly I'm fine."

"OK," Harry sighed, wondering who would find him next as he got something to eat. Unfortunately, it was Barnabas.

"Well well well, who do we have here." the vampire purred.

"You know who I am, so what do you want?" The vampire reminded him too much of both Malfoy and Dudley for comfort.

"You are trouble and need to leave, I want you out of my school."

"This isn't your school, and I'm staying."

"We shall see" the vampire stalked off.

The disco was interesting, but Harry wasn't sure if he would be down for another. It was too loud and too many people for his liking.

"Having fun," Isur sat down towards the end of the night having popped over several times.

"It's different."

"Takes some getting used to if you're not used to it. Give it a few tries, alright."

"OK."

"Good now we better get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because..." it was then that a serious of bangs went off and Harry gasped as the waves of magic flew over him. He reached to grab the table as Isur caught him and lowered him to the floor. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to focus and move but couldn't. As more bangs went off the magic got worse until he couldn't take it anymore and lost consciousness.


End file.
